Una Historia Distinta
by Crookshanks Weasley
Summary: Romance! ¡Acion! Y Mucho RHr este es el capitulo final, espero os guste como quedó y en dado caso de que no pide epilogo je je xD 20mo cap up!
1. Default Chapter

**_Holas mi nick es Crazy Potter y este es mi fan fic de verdad espero que les guste muchísimo ya que lo hago con mucha inspiración jeje pues y quiero decirles que se van a divertir bastante (ojo no es comedia), tiene de todo un poquito, dejenme decirles el porque del nombre. Lo que sucede es que en mi es algo natural ser original y pues como me salio la inspiración y vi que este fic es totalmente distinto a lo acostumbrado con los libros de Harry Potter pues decidí ponerle así jeje. Ya los dejo para que lean. Gracias de ante mano._**

**_UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA_**

**_(Capitulo 1)_**

**_El Encuentro_**

_Eran las 9:45 de la mañana cuando Harry y sus inseparables amigos Ron y Hermione se dirigían hacia el expreso Hogwarts, para iniciar un nuevo año escolar, Hermione se despedía de sus padres mientras Harry y Ron se despedían de los Weasley y Sirius el cual ya no tenia que huir de los Dementores ya que se había aclarado que el no era partidario de _**_Vol... Voldie... (Hay no, no me sale) _**_del que no debe ser nombrado, después de despedirse lo tres amigos subieron al expreso y empezaron a preguntarse como habían sido sus vacaciones._

_- Harry que tal tus primeras vacaciones con Sirius ¿eh?-dijo Ron_

_-fueron las mejores vacaciones de verano que he tenido- dijo Harry muy alegre-.Es mejor que estar con los Dursley_

_-Y a ti como te fue en las tuyas ¿eh, Hermione-preguntó Harry_

_-Bueno me la pase muy bien fui a Francia de nuevo a ver a mis parientes-dijo Hermione muy contenta._

_-¿Y tu Ron que tal te fue en las tuyas?_

_-Bueno ya se habrán enterado, dijo Ron de mala gana-. A mi hermano Percy lo han llevado a Azkaban por haberse pasado al lado oscuro. No se que va a ser de él. Dijo Ron lleno de vergüenza._

_Ellos estaban hablando animadamente cuando una chica entro en el compartimiento de ellos y les dijo a modo de saludo: je je este... bueno... yo… no encuentro un compartimiento vacío y quisiera saber si ¿puedo ir con ustedes aquí? les dijo la extraña chica a los tres amigos._

_- Claro que puedes-. Dijo Harry animadamente._

_-No tengas pena-. Le dijo Hermione ven pasa_

_-Wowww ven siéntate aquí-. Le dijo Ron a la chica_

_-Gracias, Mi nombre es Reggina, _

_-Mucho Gusto-. dijeron Harry, Ron y Hermione a la vez_

_-Nosotros somos Harry, Ron y yo soy Hermione-. Dijo esta señalando a cada uno de los tres._

_-Ahhhh-. dijo Reggina.- Mucho gusto, Ustedes pueden llamarme Reggie-. Dijo animadamente la chica._

_Ella era morena con el cabello rizado ojos cafés y se le notaba que era una buena chica porque Ron, Harry y Hermione la trataron muy bien..._

_Ella les había comentado que ella era de sur América (ya que en América también había escuelas de magia) y que vino a aprender ingles cuando recibió una carta en la que se le decía que iría de estudiante de intercambio a Hogwarts y ella encantada había aceptado._

_-A si que eres americana-. Dijo Ron en un tono de curiosidad_

_-Ya se me hacia a mi que no era de aquí-. Dijo Hermione_

_-Bueno ella será una gran celebridad-. Dijo Harry ya que en Hogwarts nunca ha ido a estudiar alguien de otro continente._

_-Y que año vas a estudiar dijo Hermione_

_-6to-. Dijo Reggie.- ¿y ustedes?_

_-¡También!-. Dijeron los tres amigos a coro_

_-Nos encantaría que estuvieras en Gryffindor con nosotros-. Dijo Harry que por alguna razón no dejaba de mirar a Reggie._

¡¡¡¡¡Déjenme Reviews pleaseeeee se los agradecería muchisisisisisisisimo!


	2. La llegada

**_UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA_**

**_(CAPITULO 2)_**

**_La llegada_**

_Mientras ellos iban conociendo a Reggie, mejor les caía, era una chica dulce y valiente. Hasta ahora solo habían visto esa parte de su personalidad pero a mitad del camino, como siempre, se abrió la puerta de su compartimiento y un chico alto, rubio, muy pálido, que arrastraba las palabras y acompañado de dos chicos corpulentos dijo _

_- Aaaaah pero si aquí están. El héroe de todos los años, el chico todo de segunda mano y la sangre sucia...- se detuvo en seco cuando vio a aquella chica que iba con ellos y se dirigió a ella con un tono extrañamente amable. -Hola, ¿que hace una chica tan bonita acompañada por estos bobos?_

_-¡Cállate Malfoy!- Dijo Harry en tono desafiante_

_-Oh! Gracias- dijo Reggie- pero yo me preguntaba otra cosa cuando te vi._

_-¿que te preguntabas linda chica? _

_-Bueno... yo me preguntaba ¿que hace un bobalicón como tu con otros bobalicones como guardaespaldas quitándonos el tiempo?-_

_Hermione, Harry y Ron estallaron en carcajadas al ver como había reaccionado Reggie_

_-Que tal Malfoy por primera ves alguien que se da cuenta de lo que en verdad eres ja ja ja ja- dijo ron todavía rojo por la risa_

_-Bueno chica- dijo Malfoy sin prestar atención a lo que decía ron y a las risitas de los otros dos-. Tal vez pienses eso porque estas con estos pero si vienes con nosotros te darás cuenta de que los verdaderos bobalicones son ellos y no nosotros._

_-No- dijo Reggie- si ellos fueran más bobalicones que tú (cosa que no creo) no estaría con ellos y mucho menos contigo-_

_Todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas_

_Malfoy, se fue dando bufidos de rabia porque una desconocida se había burlado de él._

_Mientras tanto Hermione le preguntó a Reggie…_

_- ¿como supiste tratar a Malfoy tan bien? nadie lo ha hecho rabiar así._

_-Bueno lo que pasa es que se lo dijo una desconocida. ¿Que mas puede hacer?- Dijo Reggie en un tono sarcástico_

_-Pero bueno dijo Harry ¿cual es tu nombre completo?_

_-Reggie se puso un tanto nerviosa y respondió Reggina Porttom _

_-Oooooh!- Dijeron. _

_-Que nombre mas extraño nunca había oído ese apellido- Dijo Ron con una expresión de extrañeza en el rostro._

_Cuando llegaron a Hogwarts Reggie quedo encantada ante el magnifico castillo y oyó de repente una voz que decía "los de primer curso por aquí" y después otra vos que decía: La señorita Portom por favor sígame_

_-Es la profesora Macgongall- dijo Hermione_

_-Bueno ve con ella sino quieres que te lo diga de una forma menos amable -dijo Ron mirando alejarse a Macgonogall y perderse entre los alumnos._

_- ¿los veré después?- dijo Reggie un poco asustada_

_Y los tres a coro dijeron -¡¡SI!-_

_-No te preocupes -Le dijo Harry sonriente- aquí nada te va a pasar._

_Cuando ella se fue detrás de la profesora Hermione hacia Harry con una ceja enarcada. _

_-Pareces hipnotizado con ella ¿que te pasa? ¿Por que no dejabas de mirarla en el tren?_

_-¿Yo?- Dijo Harry un poco rojo- claro que no, estas teniendo alucinaciones Hermione_

_-Pues yo creo que no- Dijo Ron -Porque a pesar de que es muy bonita yo no la miraba tanto como tu._

_-Están locos- Dijo Harry mas rojo todavía -Yo no la miraba_

_-Lo que digas Harry, apurémonos o nos vamos a perder la selección - Dijo Hermione dandole la espalda a los chico y empezando a andar._

_Espero les haya gustado este cap porfas no se olviden de los reviews D_

_Muchas gracias por leer mi Fan Fic, espero con ilucion lo sigan haciendo, ya que os aseguro se pondrá cada vez mas bueno._


	3. La seleccion de Reggie

**_UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA_**

_(Capitulo 3)_

_La Selección de Reggie_

**_Harry, Ron y Hermione fueron hacia el castillo para presenciar en el Gran Comedor las selección de los chicos que ingresaban a primer año en Hogwarts, con excepción de Reggie, claro._**

**_La profesora Macgonogal ya estaba allí, con un largo pergamino en la mano que era la lista de los nuevos alumnos y con el sombrero seleccionador para empezar el ritual de ubicación para las 4 casas de Hogwarts. A continuación el sombrero empezó su habitual presentación en forma de canto, después de esto, la profesora Macgonogall empezó a llamar a cada chico para que se sentara y el sombrero pudiera ubicarlo en la casa mas adecuada._**

**_Sthevens, Daina: ... ¡GRYFFINDOR!_**

**_Shurts, Gregory: ... ¡REVENCLAW!_**

**_Ordin, Miranda: ... ¡SLITHERIN!_**

**_Dublin, Crispin: ... ¡HUMFFLEPUFF!_**

**_Y así el sombrero fue seleccionando y poniendo alumnos en cada casa hasta que los últimos pasaron:_**

**_Crocman, Robin: ... ¡GRYFFINDOR!_**

**_Kimber, Danna: ... ¡HUMFFLEPUFF!_**

**_Después de estos (que eran los últimos) Harry, Ron y Hermione se sorprendieron, Reggie no estaba entre los alumnos para ser seleccionada._**

**_-¿Donde esta?- pregunto Harry_**

**_-¿Donde esta quien?- pregunto Neville que se encontraba a su lado._**

**_De inmediato la respuesta a la pregunta de Harry fue contestada_**

**_-A continuación vamos a pasar a una nueva chica que viene desde otro colegio para empezar el 6to curso de magia y hechicería en este colegio. El ritual para ella es distinto porque el Sombrero tiene que pensar un poco mas porque esta es una mente mas madura y tiene mas pensamientos y mas cualidades desarrolladas que los chicos de primero así que a ella le vamos a dar el privilegio de que sea ella quien escoja su casa o que la escoja por ella el sombrero- Dijo la profesora Macgonogall algo emocionada (N/A: en mi opinión lo dijo tan rápido que se olido de que esta escrito y no pude poner ni las comas (,) xD)_**

**_Hubo un gran murmullo en el gran comedor _**

**_-¡SILENCIO!_**

**_Todo el mundo se callo para ver con mas atención a la chica que aparecía por la puerta por donde habían entrado los otros chicos._**

**_- Porttom, Reggina _**

**_Ella fue hacia la profesora Macgonogall, la cual le pregunto:_**

**_-¿En que casa quieres estar?_**

**_Reggie levanto la vista y miro por encima del Gran Comedor vio a los Slytherins haciéndole señas para que los eligiera, a los Humfflepuff que la miraban con curiosidad, los Revenclaws estaban emocionados con tan singular rito y finalmente a los Gryffindor, tres personitas le alzaban la mano para que eligiera la casa pero ella se dirigió hacia la profesora Macgonogall y le dijo:_**

**_- Profesora ya me decidí_**

**_-Entonces vas a escoger la casa..._**

**_-Quiero que el sombrero seleccione mi casa- Sentencio Reggie bien decidida._**

**_Todos los presentes se sorprendieron, pues a nadie le habían dado la oportunidad de escoger su casa._**

**_Entonces Reggie se sentó en la butaca y le fue puesto el sombrero._**

** _- Oh! aquí hay de todo, tu puedes adaptarte a cualquier casa, pero tienes Mas que todo valentía, coraje, y algo de malicia, que tal si decimos que tu casa es_**_…_

**_- ¡NO! Slytherin no por favor_**

**_-Bueno, alguien me dijo lo mismo hace mas de 6 años y yo le dije que entonces su casa sería..._**

**_GRYFFINDOR!_**

**_Todos los Gryffindor aplaudieron y ella sonriendo fue a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Harry, el cual por alguna razón le había guardado el puesto._**

**_El profesor Dumbledore dijo su discurso de bienvenida y después todo el mundo empezó a comer para empezar, el día de mañana un nuevo año escolar._**

Gracias a todas las que me han puesto un review, mientras lo sigan haciendo esta historia se seguirá actualizando jaja gracias

No olviden que para todo escritor que opinen de su trabajo aunque sea un comentario malo (mas vale q me dejen bonitos reviews! xDDD) asi que please

¡Dejenme Reviews! No importa q sean tomatazos.


	4. Reggie y Snape

**_Hola a todos los que leen mi fic. Primero q nada muchas gracias por hacerlo me da mucha ilusión porque me anima a seguirlo _**

**_Hay una cosa que me dijo una chica en uno de sus reviews y es que no veía el R/H por ningún sitio lo que sucede es q este fic es variado y pues si hubiera como opción de personajes poner al trío pues lo hubiera puesto así, apenas la historia se esta armando ósea le estoy dando forma, las parejas se verán más adelante ) espero lo sigas leyendo_**

**_Contesto reviews _**

**_Cervatilla: los capitulo se harán largos conforme vayan notando que me he vuelto una escritora mejor que cuando escribí los primeros caps de este fic. Ojala sigas leyendo_**

**_Luna Potter: Arriba espero haber clarado tu duda, grax por leer mi fic_**

**_Bizarrita: Gracias por leer mi fic, me encanta el tuyo síguelo pronto y ojala sigas leyendo el mió _**

**_Karlia Karlila: grax por leer se ira poniendo mejor te lo aseguro_**

**_Biankita: jajajajaja respaldame porfas xDDDDDDDDD un mentira un adelantes na'_**

**_Se os quiere mucho ahora si les dejo el cap._**

**_UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA_**

**_(CAPITULO 4)_**

**_Reggie y Snape_**

**_Para desagrado de Harry tenia como primera clase del día doble de pociones con Snape y como para aumentar su desgracia con los Slytherin._**

**_- Oye Ron ¿que tal si hacemos enloquecer a Snape para que se lo lleven a San Mungo y no volvamos a verlo? _**

**_- Me parece una gran idea, odio a Snape siempre con sus favoritismos y buscando cualquier excusa para quitarle puntos a los Gryffindor.- dijo Ron un poco irritado por tener de primera clase pociones_**

**_- ¡Harry! ¡Ron! -dijo Hermione- ¡ustedes no pueden hacer eso!_**

**_- Hola -dijo Reggie en tono alegre- ¿quien es Snape?_**

**_- ¿Que quien es Snape? -dijo Ron con un tono sarcástico en la voz- _**

**_-Snape es la peor persona que hay en este mundo -dijo Harry un poco irritado porque Hermione no le halla permitido seguir soñando con enloquecer a Snape._**

**_-No deben quererlo mucho entonces -Reggie algo seria-_**

**_-Por lo menos los Gryffindor no -dijo Hermione distraídamente-_**

**_-Bueno me imagino que esos son los Slytherin y el de la túnica negra con del pelo grasiento es Snape ¿no? -dijo Reggie mirando a los que se acercaban._**

**_-Por desgracia -dijo Ron-_**

**_Snape les hizo una seña a todos para que entraran en la mazmorra como era su costumbre._**

**_- ¡Hey! Reggie siéntate aquí -la invitaron los tres chicos a la mismo tiempo- viendo que no encontraba en donde hacerlo_**

**_- Gracias -les dijo amablemente Reggie_**

**_Después de que todos los alumnos se hubieran sentado (y callado) Snape empezó a pasar la lista al llegar al nombre de Reggie se detuvo._**

**_- Vaya, Vaya con que una nueva alumna en Hogwarts, Regina Porttom, bonito nombre para una latinoamericana ¿no cree usted señorita?_**

**_-Bueno si -dijo Reggie algo extrañada por el comportamiento de Snape- lo que sucede es que mis padres no eran latinoamericanos señor_**

**_-oh! y de donde eran sus padres señorita Porttom_**

**_- Eso es personal, señor -dijo Reggie algo molesta-_**

**_-bueno si usted así lo considera, así señorita Porttom, no le insistiré - dijo Snape con un tono de voz que Harry supuso era porque Reggie no había querido responder su pregunta_**

**_Al terminar la clase de pociones el profesor Snape se dedico a dar las calificaciones a los alumnos._**

**_-Brawn: Supera las expectativas_**

**_-Patil: Aceptable_**

**_-Parkinson: Extraordianrio_**

**_-Malfoy: Extraordinario_**

**_-Granger: Supera las expectativas_**

**_-Potter: Aceptable_**

**_-Weasley: Aceptable_**

**_Y así fue diciendo hasta que llegó hasta el ultimo nombre que era el de Reggie_**

**_-Portom: Supera las expectativas_**

**_Al oír eso Reggie se levanto del asiento algo exasperada_**

**_- ¿Qué haces? -le dijo Hermione con algo de temor-_**

**_- Reclamar -dijo Reggie-_**

**_-¡pero va a quitarnos puntos!_**

**_- No, no lo hará_**

**_- pero..._**

**_- Profesor Snape_**

**_- ¿Si? - dijo Snape - sin levantar la vista de su pergamino_**

**_- Quisiera hablar con usted_**

**_- Ya lo esta haciendo, Señorita Porttom_**

**_- Entonces quisiera que me mirara cuando lo hiciera por favor señor_**

**_Snape subió la vista hasta que coincidió con la de Reggie y dijo:_**

**_- ¿Que desea?_**

**_-Mi calificación señor -dijo Reggie con determinación en la vos, Harry, Ron, Hermione y todos los gryffindor la miraban con cara de que "por tu culpa nos va a quitar mas de 50 puntos"_**

**_- Que hay con ella -dijo Snape-_**

**_- Bueno no me parece que sea la correcta, señor_**

**_- ¿A no? ¿por que?_**

**_- porque yo se perfectamente que esa poción esta bien, yo ya le he hecho antes señor profesor -dijo Reggie llenándose de ira-_**

**_-oh! y ¿que quiere que haga?_**

**_-que le ponga la calificación que debe de llevar mi trabajo señor_**

**_-Pues no quiero, es lo que yo consideró que debe de llevar su trabajo, señorita Porttom_**

**_-Es que no es lo que usted considere que debe de llevar, sino lo que vale mi trabajo por si no sabía Profesor_**

**_- ¡5 pun...!_**

**_-No es atreva a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor, Profesor Snape, porque yo no he hecho nada malo, solo reclamar por lo injusto y si usted lo hace, iré directamente con el director y creo que no le va a gustar mucho lo que le diga una alumna nueva _**

**_-Tiene un excelente en su trabajo, señorita Porttom y usted Granger ¡también!_**

**_-Así está mejor profesor_**

**_Hermione se puso feliz por lo que había Hecho Reggie y ya no le importó lo que hubiera hecho había sido la primera persona que había hecho justicia con Snape._**

**_-Como te has atrevido, -dijo Ron con cara de admiración-_**

**_-Eso lo hubiera hecho cualquiera que estuviera en mi lugar_**

**_-nosotros no lo hubiéramos hecho ni en broma -dijo Hermione- le tememos demasiado, nos quita puntos por cualquier cosa._**

**_-Bueno pues ya no lo hará creo que he dado en un punto clave, creo que será mas justo de ahora en adelante - dijo Reggie - con un tono de satisfacción en la vos._**

**_-Ten por seguro, Reggie que no nos va a dejar después de esto sobre todo a ti -Harry un poco preocupado-_**

**_-No, ya he dicho que no va a hacerlo y nunca me he sometido y no va a venir ese profesor a hacerme doblegar ante él, eso te lo aseguro Harry._**

**_O00O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_**

Ojalá les haya gustado el fic PORFAS UN SE OLVIDEN DE LOS REVIEWS

Pronto el siguiente cap.


	5. Los Animales de la pureza

_(INEDITO)_ _¡Helouuuuuuuuuuus! A todos xD por fin tengo un tiempo para ponerles el 5to capitulo de esta historia… espero no la hayan olvidado, el colegio me absorbe todo el tiempo que tengo y cuando voy a ver es que ya tengo mucho sueño… espero muchos rewies! _ _Con mucho cariño el 5to cap, dedicado a todo aquel que lo lee_ _UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA_

_(Capitulo 5)_

_Los Animales de la Pureza_

_Después del almuerzo de ese día, Harry y Ron se dirigieron hacia adivinación, y para su sorpresa Raggie había escogido aritmancia._

_- Menos mal q hay otra persona que prefiere aritmancia y no esa imitación barata a la que llaman adivinación._

_- Oh Hermy la adivinación es solo una rama inexacta del arte de predecir el futuro en la que yo no creo mucho, pero, si estuviera a una hora q no coincidiera con otra materia yo tomaría la clase._

_- Pero yo no creo en la "adivinación" Reggie, la aritmancia es algo más sensato._

_- Eso es cierto, por eso elegí aritmancia y no Adivinación._

_Los chicos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que, Hermione y Reggie, pasaron delante de ellos sin prestarles atención enfrascadas en una conversación sobre de que era mas sensato: Adivinación o Aritmancia._

_- Mas sensato hubiera sido que, por lo menos, se pararan a hablar con nosotros antes de ir a clases, ya que no las vimos en el almuerzo. –Dijo Ron algo irritado-_

_- Vamos Ron no te preocupes ¿qué no viste que a lo único que le prestaron atención fue a su conversación? Ahora vamos que llegaremos tarde._

_- ¡Buenas tardes profesora Vector! –Dijeron Hermione y Reggie al entrar en el aula._

_- Buenas tardes chicas - dijo cortésmente la profesora._

_Después de estudiar innumerables y complicadas tablas Hermione y Reggie salieron con aire de majestuoso orgullo de aritmancia, ya que las dos sabían bastante y contribuyeron para Gryffindor con 25 puntos cada una._

_- ¿Qué tal les fue en adivinación chicos?_

_- Bien ¿y a ustedes? _

_- Ron no creo q haga falta preguntar ¿qué no les ves las caras que este par traen?_

_- No, para nada menos mal q preguntaste Ron, y para contestar tu pregunta, nos fue estupendamente ¿cierto Reggie? _

_- Eh... Si claro je je... nos fue estupendamente bien y por lo que veo mejor que a ustedes jajaja._

_- Oigan llevemos a Reggie a conocer a Hagrid ya q salimos antes de la hora así podremos hablar con el antes de que empiece la clase ¿les parece chicos?_

_- ¡SI! – dijeron Ron,y Hermione a coro._

_- Perdonen mi ignorancia chicos pero ¿Quién es Hagrid? – dijo Reggie mientras se dirigían a los terrenos del colegio para ver su primera clase de criaturas mágicas._

_- ¿Hagrid? El es nuestro amigo mas que nuestro profesor y guardabosques del colegio, va a gustarte Reggie –Le dijo Hermione mientras llegaban._

_- ¡Hola! – Dijo Hermione_

_- Hola chicos ¿Qué tal esas vacaciones eh! Harry?_

_- Las mejores Hagrid, Las mejores_

_- Mira queremos presentarte a nuestra nueva amiga Hagrid – Le dijo Hermione_

_- Ella es Reggie Hagrid – le dijo Ron_

_Reggie había quedado impresionada al ver el tamaño de Hagrid, porque cuando lo vio el día del banquete, no le pareció tan enorme._

_- Mucho gusto _

_- ¿Eh?... eh ... si jeje mucho gusto, soy Regina pero puede usted decirme Reggie si gusta._

_- Y tu puedes decirme Hagrid nada de usted ni profesor eso son para otros._

_- ¡Hagrid! Eso es favoritismo – Dijo Hermione riéndose_

_- No es cierto ustedes son mis amigos y lo saben, pero bueno ya empecemos clase ya es hora, además los otros ya están llegando_

_- ¡Que desgracia! Nos toca de nuevo con Slyestupidos –Dijo Ron de mala gana_

_- ja ja ja esa fue buena pero... que importa no vamos a dejar que nos amarguen el día ¿Cierto?_

_- No Reggie no los dejaremos, pero... ¿a donde fue Hagrid?_

_- Que se yo, tal vez por escregutos_

_- No lo digas ni en broma Harry, no quiero volver a pasar por eso de cuidar escregutos, ni nada que se le parezca._

_- No creo q sean escrgutos, mas bien..._

_¡Wowwww, que hermosos! – Exclamo toda la clase junta _

_- Si En efecto muy hermoso pero a la vez muy extraño, estas criaturas son tan extrañas, más q un unicornio, logre traerlos por pura casualidad ya q estas criaturas son muy difíciles de encontrar._

_Una mano se levanto y Reggie pregunto._

_- ¿Profesor?_

_- ¿Si?_

_-¿Son Pegasos?_

_-En efecto_

_-Wowww – volvió a decir toda la clase_

_Pues en efecto eran pegasos unas criaturas muy hermosas que cautivaron a toda la clase dejándolos con la boca exageradamente abierta (Hubiera querido ver la cara de idiota de Draco jajaja)_

_Estos animales eran de un blanco tan brillante que se tornaba en reflejos azules muy claros y la crin y la cola eran de un Dorado tan intenso que parecían hebras de oro real y unos ojos muy negros que parecían revelar sus sentimientos y a la vez el orgullo de un hipogrifo. También tenían un cuerno la frente como los unicornios y alas como un hipogrifo (serán acaso la combinación de estos dos?)._

_-Son una Madre y su Cría – dijo Hagrid para romper el embobamiento de sus alumnos._

_-Estas criaturas son mas puras que un unicornio y mucho mas orgullosas que un Hipogrifo, solo aquellas personas verdaderamente puras de corazón pueden tocarlos, permítanme demostrárselos – siguió diciendo Hagrid_

_-¿Quien quiere tocarlos?_

_Todos levantaron las manos_

_-Mmm... Esta bien Señorita Parkinson venga hacia acá;_

_Pansy fue hasta donde se encontraba Hagrid con los unicornios, con una expresión de triunfo que no iba a durarle mucho._

_-Espere allí Señorita y usted señor Goyle también venga_

_-¿Yo?_

_-Si idiota tu, que no oyes tu nombre imbécil – le dijo Draco que se hallaba a su lado._

_Cuando Goyle llegó al lado de Pansy, Hagrid se dedico a preparar a los pegasos para que no estuvieran nerviosos._

_-Esta bien sigan mis instrucciones y todo estará bien_

_-Si – dijeron Pansy y Goyle_

_-Bien señorita Parkinson usted primero ¿le parece?_

_-Claro_

_-Esta bien primero ¿Puede usted alzar su mano derecha? Es para saber si el pegaso deja que se acerque._

_Pansy al levantar la mano y ver que el pegaso adulto no se movía avanzo dos pasos hacia el._

_-Muy bien señorita Parkinson ahora haga una breve reverencia._

_-Yo no creo que Pansy sea pura de corazón _

_-Ni yo –le susurro Hermione a Ron_

_Pansy hizo lo que Hagrid le había dicho, y el pegaso adulto seguía sin moverse, avanzó un poco mas hacia el y al intentar tocarlo el pegazo se paro sobre sus patas traseras al mismo tiempo que desplegaba sus alas plateadas violentamente_

_-Atrás señorita Parkinson ¡Atrás!_

_-Tranquila, tranquila ven baja tranquilízate, por favor –Le decía Hagrid al pegaso._

_-Creo q después de todo no tiene un buen corazón – dijo Reggie_

_-Vamos a probar con usted, señor Goyle _

_-No gracias, profesor, de repente tengo un terrible dolor de estomago_

_-Cobarde (tenia que ser Malfoy)_

_-No hay problema Hermione ¿quieres hacerlo tu?_

_-Si claro_

_-esta bien solo haz lo mismo que hizo la señorita Parkinson, pero con el pequeño._

_-Esta bien_

_Hermione repitió lo que había hecho Pansy toco con éxito al pequeño, pero de repente el adulto que se había ido atrás de Hagrid y se había echado, se volvió a mirar a Reggie al mismo tiempo que lo hacía el pequeño (ni tan pequeño) y al mismo tiempo avanzaron hacia donde se hallaba ella, los que estaban alrededor de ella retrocedieron, mientras ella los veía venir con su cuerno apuntándole, para ella muy amenazante, a continuación hicieron algo que ni Hagrid ni nadie de los que se encontraban allí habían esperado que hicieran, Tanto la madre como la cría bajaron la cabeza y desplegaron sus alas de una forma hermosamente majestuosa y noble._

_-Vaya parece que les haz gustado –dijo Hagrid algo (por no decir demasiado) extrañado_

_-Si, no – dijo Reggie nerviosa_

_-Pero... ¿que es eso que tienen el el lado derecho de su cara? –Dijo Reggie aun mas nerviosa_

_-¿Eso?... así lo había olvidado. Eso es la marca de la pureza Reggie, todos los animales como pegazos y unicornios la tienen, pero a los unicornios no se les ve tanto como a estos, esta marca también significa sabiduría y magia, pero esta magia no es la que todos ustedes aprenden, es la magia que les permite ser lo que son, criaturas puras y con poderes tan extraños que ni el mago mas inteligente de este mundo (el mágico por supuesto) a podido descubrir. Se dice que la persona que tenga esta marca en el lado izquierdo de su cara, es el mago que puede hacer toda la magia que quiera, menos magia para lastimar a otros o para algo que no sea el bien, si esto ocurriese no se sabe que le pueda pasar a esta persona, además de ser la persona mas pura de corazón que haya._

_Todos miraban a Hagrid con la boca tan abierta como cuando empezó la clase (yo creo que mas jeje), Reggie por su parte estaba acariciando a los Pegasos, estos ya habían levantado la cabeza y dejaba que Reggie lo acariciara._

_-creo que debes ser una persona muy buena y pura de corazón, para haberlos atraído hacia a ti, Reggie –le dijo Hagrid todavía extrañado_

_-¿Si? Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta Hagrid –dijo Reggie - con inocencia_

_En ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que la clase, había terminado._

_Bueno este es el finaL… Si… asi como lo ven pero del 5to capitulo xDDDDDDDDDDDDD_

_¿Quieren más? ¿Otro capitulo?_

_Gánenselo ¿como?_

_¡FACIL!_

_Un review D_

_(mas de 5 reviews debo tener sino el proximo cap no pondré)_


	6. Dumbledore, Sirius y Hator

_Hola! Después de tanto je je pono el 6to capitulo, disculpenme por favor si me demore mucho es que tuve problemas con esta cosa…._

_Ahora solo les dejo el cap, espero les guste… porque se acercan cosas… ¡bah! No adelantaré nada, solo dejenme reviews porfis _

_0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O_

_UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA_

_(Capitulo 6)_

_Dumbledore, Sirius y Hator_

_Pasaron las semanas y una fecha especial se acercaba, el Hallowen. Dos semanas antes de dicho evento el profesor Dumbledor durante la cena había anunciado que de ahora en adelante se celebrarían con bailes y cenas especiales en el gran comedor, también dijo que debían ir con pareja, dando a entender, claro que para el que vaya solo o sola seria muy vergonzoso, así con estas palabras animando a los estudiantes, para que se comunicaran mas los chicos con las chicas y viceversa. En el caso de Harry, Ron, Hermione y Reggie era diferente, puesto a q ellos se llevaban bien con todas las chicas y chicos del colegio, excepto Slytherin._

_-¡Dos semanas! ¡¡¡DOS SEMANAS, HARRY! ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar pareja en tan poco tiempo? Eh? ¿no volveremos a ir con las gemelas Patil, cierto?_

_-Claro que no, después del desastre en el baile del torneo hace mas de dos años, ni creo, NI QUIERO._

_-Harry... Haz cambiado desde que te fuiste con Sirius... al menos es lo que me parece... _

_-Si... Ron creo que he cambiado, talvez por el hecho de haber cambiado de mundo y el hecho de vivir con Sirius, pero... no voy a negarlo me ha enseñado cosas, las cuales han hecho de mi alguien... diferente._

_-Ya lo creo, Ya lo creo... pero ... Eno seño..._

_-Bosteza primero que no te entiendo_

_-Que tengo sueño y que nos vayamos a dormir, mañana nos ocuparemos en ver como conseguimos pareja. _

_Hasta mañana, Harry._

_Dicho esto corrió las cortinas de su cama y se volteo para dormir._

_-Hasta mañana, Ron –Dijo Harry en un susurro._

_Mientras tanto, Reggie y Hermione hablan en la sala común, ya desierta de quienes eran los podrían ser sus posibles acompañantes en el baile de Hallowen._

_-Hace dos años fui con Víktor Krum, pero ahora el no está, esta en Bulgaria seguramente mejorando sus técnicas de quiddith, no se quien podria invitarme y yo no voy a invitar a nadie._

_-Oh! vamos Hermy... no seas pesimista, eres bonita y llevas aquí seis años, todos te conocen así que no faltaran los chicos que quieran pedirte ser tu pareja, más bien la que esta en problemas soy yo – dijo Reggie - con una risilla_

_-No lo creo, tu llegada aquí fue una novedad, todos te han visto y además has hecho amigos de las otras casas y grados... Hola Ginny _

_-Hola Hermy _

_-Ella es Reggie, Reggie ellas es Ginny, la hermana de Ron, que extraño, mas de un mes de clases y no se conocían_

_-Hola Ginny, ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?_

_-Pues estaba esperando que la sala estuviera vacía para terminar, mis deberes, creo que ustedes están haciendo lo mismo ¿no?_

_-Si, si quieres puedes sentarte con nosotras_

_-Gracias chicas, y también quisiera sabe si ustedes..._

_-Claro que podemos ayudarte ¿Eso era lo que ibas a preguntar no?_

_-¡Hermy! – exclamó Reggie_

_-¿Que? Pero si eso era lo que iba a preguntar, ¿qué hay de malo en haberle dicho que si?_

_-Esta bien, chicas, no discutan por favor_

_-No te preocupes así no la pasamos en las clases, deberías vernos con los chicos._

_-No, gracias._

_Y así se pasaron las horas haciendo deberes para tener el fin de semana libre, cosa que Harry y Ron, como era su costumbre no iban a poder tener, siempre se les amontonaban los deberes, aunque ahora menos, ya que tenían a un par de chicas regañonas que los obligaban a hacer los deberes con ellas, cuando no tenían que practicar quidditch._

_-Pues, ¿qué tal si vamos a pasear por el lago, y después a visitar a Hagrid, para saber si todavía tiene a los pegasos en su poder o si ya los dejó libres._

_-Si, pero vamos a tener que ir solas, porque los chicos están haciendo los deberes que no pudieron hacer por las practicas, pero hablando de pegasos..._

_-¿Si?_

_-Tu fuiste la que vio la marca ¿Cómo era? Yo no la vi y Hagrid no dijo como era._

_-Pues Hermy, era algo extraña, era algo así como unas estrellas en diagonal, con una pequeña luna en cuarto menguante en el medio, muy plateada con los bordes azul_

_-Oh! Ya entiendo. –dijo Hermione - mientras llagaban a la casa de Hagrid._

_-Hagrid, abre somos nosotras_

_-GUAU!_

_-Fang hazte a un lado, Fang, déjame pasar... Hola y ¿los chicos?_

_-Se han quedado a hacer sus deberes.. lindo perrito... lindo... que lindo... te estas acercando mucho... NOOOOOOOOOOO_

_Demasiado tarde, Fang había saltado sobre Reggie y le estaba lamiendo la cara._

_-Fang! no hagas, eso ven aquí inmediatamente._

_-No te preocupes, Hagrid, solo me ha lamido ja ja ja –Dijo Reggie sentándose en el suelo y limpiándose la cara con las mangas de su túnica._

_-Lindo recibimiento eh Reggie_

_-Cállate, Hermione seguramente a ti también te lo ha hecho_

_-No, No lo ha hecho siempre trata, pero nunca a saltado sobre mi o sobre los chicos._

_-Es cierto, es muy curioso parece que los animales te quieren mucho Reggie –dijo Hagrid riéndose_

_-Pues desde pequeña les he gustado en exceso pero odio a las cucarachas e insectos, o cualquier bicho raro._

_-Ja ja ja te pareces a Ron, el odia las arañas._

_Mientras tanto pasaba un par de chicas justo por allí_

_-¿Con quien iras al baile?_

_-No lo se, tal vez con Harry_

_-¿Vas a invitarlo?_

_-No, el va a invitarme, sabes creo que me gusta_

_-Pero tu no sabes si le gustas_

_-Es cierto, pero es probable_

_-¿Quiénes son?_

_-Ah! son Cho Chang y su amiga, pero no es Marieta, no es su amiga desde lo sucedido en el E.D_

_-Ella dice que irá con Harry_

_-A ella le gusta, ¿Qué no oíste?_

_-Así que no soy la única que aguza el oído eh?_

_-Fue inevitable, estaban cerca, Harry no ha dicho que le gusta, pero se le nota debiste verlo el año pasado._

_-Me hubiera divertido ja ja ja ja_

_En ese momento, Cha Chang había tropezado y se había caído, ensuciado su túnica_

_-¡Cho!_

_-Ay yo y mi despistada cabeza, no te preocupes estoy bien._

_Hermione se acercó, tratando de no reírse para ayudarla a levantarse._

_-No puede ser. No de nuevo.! Hermy¡ te espero en el Comedor para almorzar_

_-¡Si ,ya te alcanzo, ve tranquila!_

_Reggie corrió hacia el comedor muy nerviosa y perturbada._

_-¿Señorita Porttom? _

_-no me molesten ahora chicos ¿si? Quiero estar sola un instante._

_-Puedo dejarla sola, si lo desea, pero me esta confundiendo Señorita._

_-¿Eh? ¡Profesor Dumbledore! Lo siento, lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención crei que..._

_-No se preocupe yo solo pasaba por aquí y me pregunté si podría saludarla eso era todo._

_-Tratandose de usted... claro que puede je je_

_-Gracias ¿le gustaría almorzar en mi despacho? Digo así nadie va a molestarla_

_-Yo... este... no se le dije a Herm..._

_-Ella lo entenderá, no se preocupe._

_-En ese caso... Si por favor._

_-Bien, sígame_

_-¿Profesor, porque hace esto? Es decir ¿Cómo supo?_

_-Solo lo se, además ha llegado esto para usted_

_El profesor Dumbledore saco de su túnica un pequeño gato gris atigrado muy bonito y con unos ojos azules muy llamativos._

_-¡Hator! Pensé que te había perdido en donde estabas pequeña traviesa, me tenias preocupada._

_-Su tía la ha enviado, por polvos flu_

_-¡COMO HIZO ESO POBRE HAT!_

_-Hat ¿Estas bien? ¿no te ha sucedido nada?_

_-No creo que le vaya a contestar... ¡Grageas de Moco picante!(es la contraseña del despacho del director)... pero creo que lo esta._

_-Mi tía tiene poco sentido común_

_-Ya lo veo, pero la quiere mucho desde que le mando su gato, es muy extraño._

_-es una ella no un el , profesor –dijo Reggie riéndose por la confusión del Profesor Dumbledore_

_-Oh lo siento, como oí que la llamaba Hator_

_-Si, siempre pasa. Lo que sucede es que este es un gato Egipcio y Hator es una Diosa Egipcia, creo que es la diosa de la verdad, la venganza, las fiestas y la diosa de los niños, o algo así.. Creo que hay una leyenda que dice que esta diosa, convertida en gato fue a hacer travesuras a una ciudad y luego otro dios convertido en... en no se que la atrajo de vuelta a Egipto, saben los egipcios adoraban a los gatos._

_-Si, veo que usted esta muy bien informada ¿Dónde aprendió todo eso?_

_-leyendo Profesor, me gusta leer._

_En ese momento ya se hallaban en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore cuando un elfo trajo la comida, este en cuanto vio a Reggie , puso rápidamente la bandeja con comida sobre el escritorio e hizo una profunda reverencia ante Reggie_

_-Eh? Pero... Que_

_-No me extraña_

_-¿Que dijo Profesor?_

_-Que me extraña que el elfo haya hecho eso_

_-No usted no dijo eso... Usted sabe algo y va a decírmelo, sino usted va ser el culpable de que no acuda a clases y me quede en su despacho tratando de saber._

_-Esta bien... de todos modos tienes que saberlo ¿No es así , Sirius?_

_-Pero que tiene que ver el padrino de Harry..._

_En ese momento salía un perro negro de las sombras y se convertía en Sirius..._

_-Hola Reggie, Profesor Dumbledore ¿como esta?_

_-Bien, muy bien Sirius_

_-Eh?... Pero... ¿qué esta pasando aquí? ¿qué esta haciendo el padrino de Harry aquí? ¿qué tiene que ver el con lo que tiene que decirme?_

_-Una pregunta a la vez, Señorita_

_-Ajá dígame entonces que sucede aquí._

_-Pues el señor Black, es la razón por la que la traje aquí_

_-¡QUE! Ahora entiendo menos_

_-Dumbledore... ¿seguro que quieres hacerlo?_

_-Algún día va a enterarse y es mejor que se entere ahora._

_-¿Enterarme de que?_

_-Mira Reggie voy a decirlo lo mas claro que pueda._

_Al ver que Reggie no contestaba el profesor Dumbledore miró a Sirius, para luego volver a mirar a Reggie._

_-Bien... Reggie te has preguntado por que vives desde pequeña con tu tía._

_-Si y nadie me ha dicho nada de mis padres, hasta ahora mi única familia es mi tía, no se de nadie mas._

_-Bien, entonces te contaré la historia de tus padres..._

_-Dumbledore, es necesario que lo sepa todo._

_-Si vuelves a interrumpirme se lo contarás tu. Bien como te iba diciendo voy a contarte la historia de porque te criaste en sudamérica._

_Todo empezó cuando tu madre quiso ser auror para luchar contra Voldemort y protegerte a ti, siempre te quiso mucho eras su única hija y también quería ser auror para sacar a tu padre de Azkaban porque ella sabia que el no había sido el culpable de lo que lo culpaban, por eso, para protegerte te envió muy lejos, donde la maldad no pudiera alcanzarte, pero en uno de los combates con Voldemort..._

_-¡Dumbledore!_

_-Cállate y dejame seguir tiene que saberlo._

_Mientras Dumbledore le decía esto a Sirius, Reggie vio que los ojos del Profesor se nublaban amenazando con derramar algunas lágrimas, pero sus ojos seguían siendo muy penetrantes y fieros capaces de hacer temer hasta el mas pintado._

_-Como te decía en su enfrentamiento con Voldemort ella..._

_-¿Cómo se llamaba? Mi tía nunca quiso decírmelo_

_-Elizabeth., ¿me dejan terminar? Gracias._

_-En su enfrentamiento con Voldemort ella, como muchos cayó y murió. Tu estabas con tu tía así que nunca lo supiste, pero ahora vamos a saber que pasó con tu padre. El Estaba en Azkaban y..._

_-¡NO! No lo diga, creo que ya estoy entendiendo ¿usted quiere decir que mi padre es él?_

_Reggie - dijo esto señalando a Sirius - y viendo Dumbledore casi llorando, por haberse enterado de la muerte de su madre, Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a mirar a Sirius._

_-Si, el es tu padre. Pero hay mas_

_-¿Hay mas? No puede ser..._

_-discute después, ahora tienes que enterarte._

_-Tu madre era... pues ella era... mi hija._

_-¿QUÉ? Esto es demasiado no puede ser, o sea es decir, resulta que toda mi vida la he pasado sin mi familia y de la noche a la mañaname entero que mi madre ha muerto, que tengo un padre y un abuelo que nunca se molesto en buscarme. –dijo Reggie ya con lágrimas en la cara._

_-¿Por qué nunca me buscaste? Entiendo que Siri... digo mi padre no pudiera pero tu... ¡TU SI PODIAS Y NO LO HICISTE!._

_-Hubiera querido, pero no podía, no podía arriesgarme a que Voldemort te encontrara pero ahora... todo es diferente... ahora estarás mas protegida. Voldemort anda por allí y tiene ahora mas partidarios que nunca y en todo el mundo, así que estarás mas segura aquí que en cualquier sitio._

_-Entonces todo fue planeado, mi tía me envió a aprender ingles y la carta me llego... todo fue tu plan... pero ahora porque un nombre falso? ¿por qué me apellidaron Porttom si mi apellido es Black?_

_-Entiende, no se podía saber que existías, que no entiendes eres un arma para Voldemort. _

_Sirius se hallaba en las sombras, temeroso de cómo fuera a reaccionar Reggie en cuanto terminara de hablar con Dumbledore nunca había sabido que era ser padre, se lo habían llevado a Azkaban justo antes de que naciera Reggie, no sabia que iba a pasar, y de repente se encontró con unos ojos marrones oscuros lo miraban empañados de lagrimas y lo miraban de una forma, el no sabia como explicarlo, pero en ese momento lo asaltó un sentimiento muy hermoso._

_-Papá, tu eres mi papá (ya me puse dramática jajaja)_

_Reggie se levanto de la silla y corrió a abrazarlo, Sirius respondió al abrazo y le beso la frente, se sintió extraño al hacer eso y se dijo a si mismo – esto debe ser el sentimiento paternal._

_O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0_

_Bueno eso fue todo… un poco largo ¿sorprendidos? Si? Dejen reviews… aunque sean 3 menos de 5 no pongo cap siguiente P_


	7. Una Historia Sorprendente

Jelousss¿Cómo están? Espero q muy bien aquí les traigo el capitulo 7 de mi fic, en el cual viene incluido el 8, bien creo q les gustará saber que publicaré mi fic de dos capitulo de ahora en adelante, hasta llegar al ultimo q he escrito, puede que unas veces ponga tres

Quiero agradecer a todas las que me llen me alegra mucho q personitas como ustedes, tan lindas y tan amables se tomen un poquito de su tiempo para leer mis escritos, ahora ya no molesto mas y los dejo con los caps 7 y 8.

PD: Porfa déjenme review, no cuesta nada hacerlo :(

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o0o0

UNA HISTOIRA DISTINTA

(Capitulo 7)

Una Historia sorprendente

Después de todo aquello Reggie se sentía feliz, tenía un padre y un abuelo que ansiaban estar con ella, y ahora entendía la razón de todo, bueno, casi todo, lo demás, tenia que aclararlo con su abuelo.

-¿Hermy?

-¡Reggie¿Dónde estabas? me dejaste sola y tu me dijiste…

-Es que mi ab… el profesor Dumbledore me ha llamado a su despacho, tenia algo que decirme ¡OH Hermy cuando te enteres no vas a creerlo!

-¿Qué tienes que decirme? anda ¡Suéltalo de una vez!

-Es que prefiero decírselo a todos juntos, pues de alguna forma tiene que ver con Harry

-¿Con Harry? Que extraño

-Si pero…

En ese momento se acerco Draco a donde estaban las dos chicas hablando.

-Apártate sangre sucia quiero hablar con ella

-Un momento tu no apartas a Hermione de aquí ¡Flacuchento, paliducho, imbecil!

-Reggie no te…

-No nada, Hermione no voy a permitir que este idiota te insulte.

Reggie saco su varita y la puso en el cuello de Draco amenazando con usarla y mirando a Draco muy, pero muy enojada.

-Uuuu ujuju ¿Qué me vas a hacer?... uy que miedo uuu mira como tiemblo

-Pensándolo bien no voy usar esto, creo que prefiero usar… ¿mis pies?

-¿Tus pies¿Y que diablos vas a hacerme con tus pies?

-bien, creo que voy a hacerte ¡Esto!

En ese momento Reggie apunto una patada en una parte que le dolió mucho a Draco, porque enseguida se puso rojo por el dolor y cayó al piso chillando como un bebé.

-Para que aprendas Draco y no seas tan sucio!

-¡REGGIE! Ahora si Snape va a bajarnos puntos.

-No lo hará Hermy, no lo hará. No puede, pero vamonos, no sea que lo que te digo resulte en vano.

-Si, vamos¡Mira no tenemos mas clases hasta mañana!

-Bien entonces ¿vamos por los chicos?

-Si, vamos

Al llegar a la sala común de su casa vieron a Harry y Ron se hallaban en una de las mesas entre un monto de libros.

-Los ayudaré si vienen con nosotras

-¡Reggie! –Exclamaron Harry y Ron-

-Pues claro que soy yo, vengan, vamos a dar un paseo, tengo ganas de conocer al calamar gigante que dicen que hay aquí.

-Si además no olvides que tienes que decirnos algo.

-Eh? A si es cierto entonces con mas razón ¿vamos?

-¡Si! Ya no aguantábamos

-Eso les pasa por no hacer los deberes a tiempo.

-¿Y las practicas que¿Las dejamos por fuera y que el equipo sea un desastre?

-Ron no empieces

-Entonces dile a ella que se calle por una vez en su vida.

-Mira Ron, cállate tu bien podrías hacer los deberes después en vez de estar de vago por allí, y no hablo de las practicas.

-¡YA BASTA! No me voy a pasar toda la tarde oyéndolos pelear, Hermy ven conmigo, y tu Ron ve con Harry, y los quiero lo mas alejados el uno del otro, ahora ¿nos vamos?

-Pero...

-Pero nada, Reggie tiene razón tu vienes conmigo y bien alejado de Hermione, hasta que te calmes-Replico Harry Exasperdo.

Por su parte Hermione no dijo nada, pues sabía muy bien que si abría la boca seria para insultar a Ron, así que fue sin decir nada al lado de Reggie hasta que llegaron al borde del lago.

-Podemos sentarnos aquí ¿les parece?-Pregunto Reggie

-Es un buen lugar, este árbol tiene hojas aun-Contesto Hermione

-Si es un buen lugar, sentémonos-Dijo Harry a la vez

-Y que es lo que quieres contarnos Reggie?-Preguntó Ron, curioso.

-Pues verán, se relaciona con la llamada del profesor Dumbledore a su despacho, bien Harry tiene esto que ver contigo ¿sabes?

-Conmigo?

-Si pues somos "Familia"

-¡QUE! – Exclamaron los otros tres a coro-

-Pues si, porque resulta que Sirius es mi Papa y Dumbledore mi abuelo.

-No puede ser, Sirius no me lo dijo-Replico Harry Incrédulo

-¿Y tiene que decírtelo todo Harry?-le respondió Reggie divertida

-Bueno no… pero… yo si le digo todo

-Ja, ja, ja, está bien, pero el caso es que no te lo dijo por lo siguiente:

-¿Y por que Dumbledore es tu abuelo? hasta ahora no sabíamos que tenia familia-Interrumpió Ron

-Bien, pues mi madre, que por culpa de Voldemort (Ron y Hermione se estremecieron al oír el nombre) murió, era su hija, haciendo así que el fuera mi Abuelo, entienden ahora.

-Si yo por lo menos entiendo-Inquirió Ron mirando de soslayo a Hermione

-Ron nosotros también no seas idiota-Replico Hermione irritada.

-¿Van a empezar otra vez?-les dijo Harry también irritado por la conducta de sus amigos

-No creo que no-Contestó una Reggie que miraba a el par de niños como si fuera a pegarles si hablaban otra vez.

-Bien pues entonces, no se lo digan a nadie pues dudo que alguien lo sepa aparte de nosotros.

(Capitulo 8)

Sucesos…

Hacia algunos días que se había anunciado el baile y ninguno de los cuatro chicos, al parecer había encontrado pareja, tal y como les sucedió hace dos años. Harry ahora no pensaba en el baile, sino en lo que le había dicho Reggie.

-¡Reggie!- Harry encontró a Reggie sentada en la mesa para desayunar y estaba algo rara, mas bien molesta por algo… o alguien.

-Eh?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Preguntó Harry medio idiotizado.

-Bueno, pues desayuno y espero a Hermy… si creo que eso hago…-Le contesto Irritada

-¿Estas molesta por algo verdad?

-Pues si… veras –Reggie se puso verde antes de contarle a Harry, pero el color fue momentáneo –Es que desde que se anunció el baile algunos chicos me han invitado… a todos les he dicho que no y dejan de insistir, excepto uno. –Reggie volvió a ponerse verde.

-¿A si¿Cuál?

-Pues… aquel Hipotroll de allá- señalo hacia la mesa de Slytherin donde se hallaba de tal modo que pudiera verla, Draco Malfoy.

-No le hagas caso… seguro es para molestar, si le hubieses dicho que si te habría dejado plantada.

-¿Tu crees?

-Es un idiota de primera.

Mientras Harry y Reggie hablaban sobre la Idiotez de Draco Hermione se encontraba en la Biblioteca, se había levantado temprano y había desayunado (en la cocina) pero no era exactamente leyendo lo que estaba haciendo, mas bien estaba pensando en cosas, según ella sin importancia como: Ahora que Víctor no esta ¿me invitará alguien al baile¿Con quien irá Reggie? inconscientemente pensó por un momento en lo que Reggie le había descrito, la marca de los Pegazos… era algo extraño, pero no podía ser según lo que Hagrid había dicho… así que esa marca le dio una razón para sumergirse en los libros, y lo que encontró la dejó pasmada, si hubo alguien con la marca del universo… (Así le llamaban en el libro), pero no era un humano, mas bien era un ser hermoso, mas abajo encontró una explicación sobre esta criatura.

"_No se le ha designado un nombre que sea adecuado, ya que nadie o casi nadie la ha visto (excepto el que nos dio a conocer la existencia de esta maravillosa criatura.), se supone que es la fusión de un mago de sangre pura y sin un solo muggle en la familia con el pegazo místico (eh? Para mí todos son iguales), no es un pegazo en si es mas bien la esencia del mas puro bien... (Según nos dijo el testigo… o algo así)…"_

Hermione siguió leyendo hasta que dijo basta pues la nota era medio absurda parecía inventada, pero sobre la marca si había una nota completa e interesante se remarcaba bien que la persona que la poseyera seria, por decirlo así perfecta y excepcional en todos los sentidos, también se remarcaba que no podía ser, mas algunas personas aseguraban que la habían visto…

En ese momento una cabellera roja se vio por allí y Hermy alzó la cabeza de inmediato siempre hacia lo mismo, no sabia porque.

Entre tanto Reggie se estaba partiendo de risa con los comentarios de Harry, ahora no estaban en el Gran Comedor sino paseando por los terrenos del colegio, cuando se toparon de frente con Cho Chang.

-¿Qué tal¿Dando un paseo?-Dijo ella radiante.

-Eso parece-Dijo Harry despreocupadamente mientras miraba a Reggie.

-Em… Reggina… allá te llama alguien- dijo Cho en un tono de por favor nos dejas solos.

-Está bien… creo-Dijo Reggie encogiéndose de hombros

-¡No! Tú y yo estábamos hablando-Exclamó Harry a quien no le había gustado nada el atrevimiento de Cho.

-Creo que iré a ver quien me llama, podremos seguir en otro momento, no te preocupes-le contestó Reggie dándole una palmadita en la espalda a Harry

-Gracias te aseguro que no le quitaré mucho tiempo- diciendo esto Cho se giró y le dedicó a Harry una sonrisa, que siendo otro accedería de inmediato a lo que Cho iba a proponer en ese instante.

-¿Harry?

-¿Si?

-Bueno… pues yo quería… yo quería invitarte al baile

-¿Invitarme?- contestó Harry un poco extrañado-

-Pues pensé que… deberíamos ir juntos… puesto a que los dos… a que los dos nos gustamos- Esto último lo dijo muy quedo

-¿Gustarnos? –Replicó Harry a punto de reír.-No Cho Chang, te confieso que me gustabas, y mucho pero no, yo no voy a rogarle a alguien que siempre me estuvo sacando el cuerpo porque sabia que le gustaba, pues no, no me gusta, además ya le he pedido a otra persona que valla al baile conmigo.

-¡QUE¡Como te atreves Harry Potter¿Crees que por ser famoso puedes hacer sentir mal a la gente?

-¿Y tu crees que puedes hacer sentir mal a las personas que puedes, según tu serte de alguna utilidad por un tiempo? Chica he cambiado y ya no soy el mismo tonto.

-Creo que vivir con ese delincuente te ha hecho cambiar… de verdad… -dijo Cho sorprendida, pero de repente estalló-¡VAS A PAGARMELAS POTTER ESTO NO SE QUEDARÁ ASI! Seguramente invitaste a esa tonta recién llegada que seguro no es mas que una simple muggle… ni siquiera he visto si tiene varita decente.

Reggie oyó eso y se acerco de inmediato y de su túnica sacó su varita… la mas rara que se había visto para sorpresa de Harry la varita de Reggie era blanca.

-¿Crees que no tengo una varita decente¿Crees que soy muggle¿Crees que soy tonta? Pues yo te demostraré que ninguna de esas cosas es cierta niña boba- puso su varita en el cuello de Cho y ella se horrorizó y salió corriendo, pero Reggie no se iba a quedar con esa alzó su varita y a punto.

-¡Locomotor mortiz!- al instante Cho cayó inmovilizada-Para que aprendas que conmigo no se juega… Niña

-¡Reggie!-Dijo Harry asustado pero a la ves riéndose (¿será eso posible?)-No me gustaría tenerte de enemiga

-Vamos es un simple hechizo, mmm ¿de qué hablábamos?-le dijo Reggie como si nada hubiera pasado

-¿Seguimos caminando?-fue la respuesta de Harry que seguía riéndose

-Pero de vuelta al castillo, después de tanto tiempo Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras ¡vamos! Que el profesor al fin ha llegado.

Harry recordó que en lo que había transcurrido de año no había tenido ninguna clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, así que fue rápidamente acompañado de Reggie al aula correspondiente.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wenu! Ahora si sus opiniones de este lado y los desacuerdos de este otro XD en todo caso dejenme review porfa se los agradeceré muchisimo


	8. Una clase inolvidable

Aki estoy de nuevo, ¡a la carga! Siiii je, je aki estoy, poniendo los otros dos caps q prometí, como dije hasta que agote los que he escrito los publicare de dos en dos (o de tres en casos especiales) espero les gusten estos.

Respondo Reviews:

Cervatilla: ¡Que bien! Espero seguirte complaciendo, y espero que me respondas si la persona q nombraré aquí es quien tu creias ¿si? que te gusten estos caps

Rosely: A ti también te complazco eh? (yo complazco a todo el mundo xD)

A las otras persons q me han dejado review: sigan leyéndome, nada me hace mas feliz q abrir mi correo y ver q un lector nuevo me ha dejado review sin mas ya no molesto y les dejo los caps XD.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

**UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA**

**(Capitulo 9)**

**Una Clase inolvidable**

Al llegar al Aula se encontraron con Hermione y con Ron, al que le brillaban los ojos de emoción (N/A: eso rimó xD)

-Mi pregunta es ¿por qué llega tan tarde el profesor o profesora de Defensa? debió haber llegado hace mucho –Replico Ron algo disgustado por la idea de no haber empezado con las clases hacia tiempo.

-Pues… ya ves –Le dijo Hermione indiferentemente-Recuerda que el cargo tiene algo extraño unos mueren, otros quedan locos, el otro se va, otros pues no eran aptos…este quizá llega tarde… (N/A: ¿esta niña tiene respuesta para todo o son solo ideas mías? ¬¬)

Se abrieron las puertas del aula de clases de par en par para dar lugar a una chica con los cabellos tan rubios que traslucían al plateado, sin mencionar lo bella y cautivadora que era.

-¡Dios! –Exclamó Ron-¡No puede ser! ¡Es… es Fleur!

-¡Que bien! Se rumoreaba que ella iba a dar clases aquí algún día- replico Hermione alegremente.

-¡Vamos, pasen no vamos a estag aquí todo eg día!-dijo Fleur con su acento francés.

Cuando todos hubieron entrado y acomodado Fleur se situó en el centro del aula y dijo.

-Levagtegseg de sus puestogs pog fafog-Todos lo hicieron y con un movimiento de su varita Fleur despareció los pupitres- Bieg como todogs sabráng yo soy mitad veela y tomagdo en cuegta como reagcionan ante mi segá lo primero que vegemogs-Tras pensar un poco dijo- Tu Pasa ag fegnte-Señalo a Ron que sin dejar de mirarla fue a donde ella le indico-Ahoga toma tu vagita… hey, ¡hey! ¡Toma tu vagita!-Ron estaba totalmente lelo (a pues si había crecido como no?)

-¿Eh?... a si, si… la varita, ya ¿y ahora?

-Ahoga pronuncia conmigo lo siguiente, es un hechizo creado pog mi, –Explicó-y su efecto egs que en vegs de veg a una mujer hermosa ven lo mas horrible que imaginen que le ocurrirá a esa pegsona… ¿Prepagado?

-Si… creo que si-contesto Ron ya no tan alelado.

-¿Entendiegon todogs?

-Si- contestó la clase al unisono.

-Bien ahoga tu alza la vagita y apugntame y di el hechizo conmigo.

Los dos dijeron a la véz: Pour devenir dans uné chose unagenehm.

-Bieg ahoga dilo tu sogo y moviendo tu vagita primego hacia agiba, luego hacia abajo y despuégs apuntags a mi-Le mostró el movimiento, nada complicado que debia hacer y a su ves todos lo hicieron, también habían pronunciado el hechizo, Ron no perdió tiempo y lo hizo.

-¡Pour devenir dans uné chose unagenehm!- Al momento a Fleur le empezaron a salir patas negras que Harry adivinó eran de araña y en su boca aparecieron una especie de tenazas, Ron se horrorizó pero Fleur Volvió a su forma.

-Ogh a sido muy egstragño seg una agaña, lo hags hecho bieg, ahoga pasaran uno por uno.

Todos pasaron y todos lo hicieron bien, hasta Neville y cuando terminó la clase Harry se dirigía hacia Reggie cuando Ron lo llamo.

-¡Hey! Harry espera un minuto ¿podemos hablar camino a almorzar?

-Si, claro –contestó Harry un poco desanimado, ya hablaría con Reggie después.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Una Historia Distinta**

**(Capitulo 10)**

**La invitación… y el Primer beso**

-¿Qué me querías contar Ron?

-Pues… veras es… es que no… no se como empezar… quizás vas a burlarte… ¡Promete que no te burlaras Harry!

-Vamos Ron, soy tu mejor amigo ¿no?

-Pues si, pero es algo vergonzoso

-Escúpelo, amigo que trataré en lo posible de contener la risa.

Ron miro a Harry y este de inmediato se hecho a reir.

-No creíste que lo dije en serio ¿verdad Ron?

-Pues… no se pero en fin se que vas a burlarte pero necesito decírselo a alguien.

-Bien, te escucho

-Veras, Desde hace algún tiempo a mi me gusta… alguien, y ese alguien no se si yo le guste…

-Aja

-Pues es que quiero invitar a ese alguien al baile… ¿Me entiendes? ¿Sabes de quien te hablo?

-Si, tengo una vaga idea de quien es

-Ea! ¿Me ayudaras entonces?

-¡que! Ron yo ni si quiera se como invitar a una chica al baile y ¿quieres que te ayude?

-Pues… si creo que si.

-Ron, ¡Solo díselo! Eso es lo mejor, tal vez acepte, pero asegúrate de que estén solos.

-Bien eso haré. ¿Y tu?

-¿Y yo que?

-¿Pues con quien irás? No me digas que el famoso Harry Potter no tiene pareja

-Pues déjeme decirle Señor Weasley que no, no tengo, pero ahora estoy obligado a conseguir una, y lo mas rápido, pues solo queda una semana para el baile.

-Y ¿Por qué estas obligado?

Es una larga historia, después te la cuento… ahora debo irme te veo mas tarde.- diciendo esto Harry se alejó dejando a Ron perplejo.

0o0o0o0o0oo00o0o00o

-¡Reggie! –Harry corría hacia Reggie y no se fijó y tropezó, Reggie estaba desprevenida así que Harry le cayó encima. (N/A: desprevenida con encima? Eso tambien rima XD y tambien eso jajajja)

-¡Harry! ¿Por qué me caes encima? (N/A: debe ser que uno se cae a propósito¬¬)- Reggie estaba sonrojada por la situación, muy sonrojada.

-Pues…-Cuando Harry levanto la cabeza sus rostros quedaron muy juntos (N/A: y estaban rojitos)… ¿Puedo decirte Reg?

-Si, imagino que si pero…-Reggie medio respiro-

-Pero…

-Pero me aplastas, levántate por favor, además la situación en la que estamos me es incomoda.

Todos los miraban algunos se reían, otros comentaban, otros solo miraban como idiotas, Harry se levanto y le dio la mano a Reggie para que se levantara también.

-La función terminó ya pueden irse- Dijo Harry muy molesto porque todos miraban-

-Querías preguntarme algo ¿no?

-Si, y ya me has respondido- Musito Harry- Solo era eso

-¿Querías preguntarme si podías acortar mas mi nombre? ¿solo eso?

-pues… no también quería preguntarte algo muy idiota pero es que a mi se me hace difícil el asunto.

-¿Que?-Ahora Reggie estaba a punto de reír ante la cara de Harry pero se contuvo entendiendo que para él era importante.

-Pues es que no se como invitar a una chica a un baile, y ya que tu eres una pues… quisiera que…

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Harry lo siento pero es que ya no puedo más ¿Por qué me preguntas a mi?

-Pues eres una chica, y tu debes saberlo-Replicó Harry muy sonrojado.

-Bien tal vez debas poner en practica tus propios consejos… y pensamientos.

-Eh? Harry no comprendió, pero al cabo de unos segundos le dio alcance a Reggie, se situ en frente de ella y le dijo muy seguro.

-Ven al baile conmigo

-Harry- Reggie se puso muy roja, pero por alguna razón su corazón latía rápido –No imaginé que fuera yo a quien ibas as invitar.

Harry no lo pensó, la tomo por la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso el cual Reggie respondió.

-¿Qué hiciste? –Reggie parecía un tomate de lo roja que estaba

-Pues seguir tu consejo, tu me dijiste "pon en practica tus propios consejos y pensamientos" pues el consejo fue decirte directamente lo que quiero y mis pensamientos es esto- volvió a besarla y Reggie quedo asombrada.

-Harry, yo… no esperaba esto, de verdad que no, pensé que ibas a ir con…

-¿Con Cho? Tu me oíste cuando hablé con ella ¿no?

-Pues si, pero…

-Pero nada, lo que oíste es la verdad y lo que dijo Cho también

-¿Eso quiere decir que me consideras tonta, muggle y… y lo otro que dijo?

-No, eso no, lo otro. Yo quiero ir al baile contigo Reg ¿y tú?

-Bueno yo… no se… si, tal vez valla contigo al baile.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos ante la respuesta de Reggie, y se sentía bien.

-Gracias, ahora debo irme, Ron me espera, vamos a practicar para el juego contra Revenclaw después de la fiesta del sábado.

-Si, claro yo tengo que ir… a… a ver a Hagrid, si es haré-Reggie se encontraba muy confundida no sabia que había pasado en realidad, todo pasó tan de repente que se hallaba en las nubes, pero igual no podía negar que todo aquello, le había gustado… y mucho.

Por su parte Harry se hallaba feliz, estaba tan feliz como cuando le dijeron que se iba a ir a vivir con Sirius.

-Sirius, si pudiera contarte lo que me ha pasado, ha sido todo tan rápido pero tan bien a la vez, no lo voy a negar me gusta, si, es bonita, y muy misteriosa, Reggie esconde muchas cosas, me da la leve impresión de que, Reg no es solo lo que nos ha contado-Pensó todo esto para si mientras llegaba en compañía de Ron y del equipo al campo de quidditch.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o00o0o0

Bien esto fue todo, recuerden, ¡reiewssss! Please! Aunq sea si me ponene review con seguridad pongo los otros caps :D

Gracias x leer


	9. Preguntas

Jelouuuu, ¿Cómo andan? (a pos con los pies XD) aquí les traigo ya los capítulos 11 y 12, espero que les gusten y me dejen review, permítanme decirles que esto cada vez se pone mejor, las cosas se harán mas claras y los problemas surgirán… os recomiendo seguir leyendo ;)

Muchisimas gracias por leer mi fic.

Se que quieren mas Ron-Hermione, pero lo bueno se hace esperar, pero ya esta cerca de empezar algo en serio, con las dos parejas, ahora si, ya no os distraigo, solo os recuerdo, un review, eso no cuesta nada.

0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o

**UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA**

**(Capitulo 11)**

**Preguntas…**

-¡Harry! ¡Cuando vas a atrapar la snich! Sin ofender pareces idiota

-Cállate Ron y vamos a jugar-Replico Harry muy molesto, pero, tenía que aceptarlo, Reggie no se le salía de la cabeza e inconscientemente en lo único que pensaba era en la fiesta del sábado, terminó por darse golpes en la cabeza, parecía idiota, pero no era el único, así que decidió hacer sufrir un poco a Ron. –Hey Ron ¿como va el asunto?

-¿Qué asunto? –inquirió Ron sin saber de que hablaba Harry

-Pues ¿cuál asunto va a ser?... ¿el asunto pareja de baile te suena familiar?-Harry vio como su amigo se ponía rojo y le cambiaba la expresión de la cara, eso explicaba perfectamente que aun no tenía pareja.

-Pues no Harry todavía no he resuelto el asunto pero apuesto a que tú tampoco.- dijo Ron con expresión de triunfo en la cara. Por alguna razón Harry calló, no le dijo a ron que iría con Reggie al baile, y no supo porque no se lo dijo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Reggie caminaba por uno de los pasillos del colegio camino a la biblioteca, necesitaba buscar algo para la tarea de Historia de la magia, iba tan concentrada consigo misma que no vio que Draco venía hacia a ella.

-¡Porttom!

-¿Eh?- Reggie alzó la vista pero era muy tarde, chocó contra Draco, sus libros salieron volando y ella calló al suelo, pero un movimiento de Draco no dejó que ella cayera, Draco la tomó por la cintura antes de caer así que quedo medio tendida en los brazos de Draco.(N/A:se lo imaginan por dios ¡Asco!).

-Draco ¡Suéltame!

-No, creo que me gusta tenerte así- Draco miró a Reggie entre sus brazos y puso una cara algo… extraña.

-¡Suéltame te dije!- Reggie sacó su varita y apunto al cuello de Draco, este al ver la varita de Reggie se quedo tan asombrado que la soltó al momento con el solo propósito de tocar la blanca varita de Reggie.

-Ni lo intentes Draco solo yo la toco- Diciendo esto retiro la varita del alcance de las manos del paliducho, no antes de llamar a sus libros. –¡Accio! Libros ¡Locomotor!- Conjuró estos hechizos y tanto ella como sus libros se fueron dejando a Draco tan atontado como siempre solía pasarle, y cuando se dio vuelta segundos después para darle alcance a Reggie esta llevaba los libros en la mano de nuevo.

-Regina, lo siento yo no quise, en serio, lo juro, en todo caso lo que yo quería preguntarte es…

-¡No! La respuesta es ¡NO! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que la respuesta es no?

-Hasta que me digas que si porque yo no acepto un no por respuesta.

-Me pregunto que diría la casa de Slytherin si se enteraran de que su ejemplo de Slytheriano (puso especial énfasis en la terminación ano) quiere salir con una Gryffindor, uy eso sería humillante ¿no lo crees Draco?-

-Pues si no lo hubiera pensado no me importaría que nos vieran, querida es que tú… tu vales la pena- esto ultimo lo dijo mirando a Reggie de arriba abajo.

-Imbecil, pues lo único que me oirás decir es "no" así que mejor que te rindas y me dejes en paz, ¿por qué no vas con una de tu casa? A que Pansy sería la apropiada hacen una linda pareja- Reggie levantó su dedo pulgar en señal de aprobación- así que ve con ella, seguramente ella te estará agradecida- le pasó por al lado y se fue caminando, cuando Draco se volvió Reggie ya no estaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-¡Es un idiota! Lo detesto, no hay ser mas repugnante que él- desde que entró en la sala común no paraba de maldecir, Hermione que entró a la sala poco después no hallaba como hacerla entrar en razón.

-Reggie cálmate, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué maldices tanto? No es propio de ti hacerlo, ¡déjame adivinar! ¿Te ha vuelto a invitar?

-¡Si! Es peor que un muggle, sin ofender Hermy

-No hay problema, se a que tipo de muggles te refieres, yo también detesto a los de ese tipo, pero no le hagas caso, ya se cansará-Dijo Hermione tratando de animarla un poco, y la verdad ella ya no creía en eso que le había dicho, pues llevaba invitándola al baile, prácticamente desde que se anunció.

-Me gustaría creer en eso, pero como hacerlo ¡lleva tratando desde que se anunció el baile, no creo que pare de hacerlo, ni en el ultimo momento-contesto Reggie ya sin aliento, -por el momento aquí no puede entrar, así que vamos a hacer nuestros deberes, historia de la magia se ha puesto muy pesada, o mejor dicho al profesor le ha dado por deprimirse y nos sobre carga, hay que ver ¡tres pergaminos sobre las relaciones mundiales entre magos! ¿A quien se le ocurriría mandar semejante cosa?

Hermione se hecho a reír ante las quejas de Reggie, bien sabía ella, que a Reggie le encantaba historia de la magia, de hecho era la única que no cabeceaba mientras el profesor Bins explicaba y daba largos discursos sobre los temas a tratar en las clases, pero oírla quejarse de que tenia mucha tarea, eso tenia que ser que ya estaba harta.

-Reggie

-¿Si?

-Quiero hacerte unas preguntas, si no te molesta, claro está- dijo Hermione de repente muy tímida.

-Hermy puedes hacerme cuantas preguntas quieras, que si yo se la respuesta te las contestaré con gusto, además ¡tu no me molestas nunca! Siéndote sincera eres la mejor amiga que he tenido en mi vida, así que no, no me molestarías nunca.

-Gracias por los cumplidos pero es que ya no aguanto, mi curiosidad me mata.

-Dime pues, entonces no des más rodeos.

-Bien pues yo quería preguntarte ¿Por qué tu varita mágica es blanca?

-Valla ya me extrañaba que no hubieras preguntado, te habías tardado mucho-Dijo Reggie entre risas –Mira es una historia rara, yo soy la única persona que no ha ido a una tienda a comprar su varita, o se la han heredado, mi varita es mas única que las demás, por lo general la gente piensa _"hey esa chica está loca ¿Por qué pintaría su varita de blanco?"_ Pues no esta pintada es que el núcleo de mi varita influye en el color de la madera, y la madera no es marrón sino masa bien grisácea pero como te dije el núcleo de esta hace que se vea blanca, deberías verla brillar casi se vuelve translucida, y antes de que me lo preguntes, Hermy el núcleo de mi varita es cuerno de unicornio y pelo de cola de pegazo.-concluyó Reggie con una sonrisa.

Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos como platos ante esta revelación, estas era una historia muy extraña, ella nunca había leído algo sobre eso o escuchado algo igual, sino hasta ahora de la boca de Reggie, de verdad que era extraño.

-¿Puedo tocarla?-esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Hermione después de todo aquello.

-¡Claro!-contestó Reggie contenta, sacó la varita del bolsillo de su túnica y se la tendió a Hermione, la cuál titubeó antes de agarrarla pero al final lo hizo.

-Es tan hermosa, tan extraña y tan misteriosa a la vez… como tú.

-¿Crees que soy misteriosa? Ja, ja, ja, ja no había oído nunca tal cosa, todo el mundo me ha dicho que soy rara. En fin nunca les había prestado atención, ¿quieres preguntarme algo más?

-Si hay otras cosas que quiero preguntarte-Hermione se puso nerviosa ante lo que iba a preguntarle, pero hizo acopio de valor y empezó por decir.- ¿Podrías hablarme sobre la marca del universo?

-¿La marca del universo? ¿Te refieres a la marca que tenían los pegazos que Hagrid nos mostró?

-Si, a esa-Contesto Hermione ahora muy ansiosa por saber.

-Bien, no se mucho pero supongo que puedo hablarte de ella. Veras, esa marca, como dijo Hagrid, es la marca de la pureza absoluta, solo los animales como pegazos y unicornios la poseen y aunque te parezca extraño los centauros la tienen si te fijas en Firence la verás y uno que otro hipogrifo también la tiene.

-Pero también dijo que el mago que la tuviera seria prácticamente perfecto, entonces si los centauros la tienen…

-No es igual pues ellos ni son animal ni son humanos, tal ves sea la marca la que los haga ser como son, tan misteriosos y tan… centauros. Bien como tu dijiste el mago que tenga esa marca será prácticamente perfecto, y tendrá poderes y habilidades que ningún otro mago podrá tener de ninguna manera, a menos que utilice el don que le da la marca para algo realmente malo y perjudicial, eso lo hará vulnerable a que su poder sea retirado y caiga en manos de otro mago que lo usaría mal y si este don se usa mal no se sabe que podría pasarle al mago ya sea desde la muerte hasta quedar mas que muerto… Por lo que sé el que tiene la marca es el guardián de algo, no se que es puesto que no hay mucha información al respecto, pero hay algo extraño pues las informaciones se contradicen.

-¿A si?

-Pues si, porque como te dije, si el mago que utiliza la magia para el mal pierde el don ¿como es que al caer en manos de otro mago que hará mal con ella no lo pierde?

-Si tú no lo sabes, menos yo

En ese momento salió de la nada el Profesor Dumbledore y saludo a las chicas que eran las únicas que se encontraban en la sala común, pues ya era tarde.

**UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA**

**(Capitulo 12)**

**El secreto de Reggie**

-Señorita Granger, Reggie

-¡Abuelo!

-¡Profesor Dumbledore!- Las chicas dijeron esto al unísono y sobresaltándose de ver al director allí.

-Discúlpenme si las asusté, es que yo pasaba por aquí y no puede evitar oírte hablar sobre la marca del universo querida.

-Pues… ya ves, solo digo lo que sé sobre ella.-dijo Reggie sonrojada

-Querida déjame decirte que, en estos casos no es bueno confiar en los libros, y tampoco es bueno mentir-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando directamente a los ojos oscuros de Reggie.

-¿Eso quiere decir que me has mentido sobre la marca Reggie?

-¡NO!...

-No, no lo ha hecho, Señorita Granger pero no ha contado la historia como es, debido a que no lo sabe, solo lo ha leído buscando respuestas ¿no es verdad Reggie?

-Pues… es lo poco que he encontrado…

-Bien si me lo permiten yo les contaré la historia de la famosa marca de las dos estrellas y la luna.-Dijo esto sentándose en un sofá enfrente de ellas. Bien en esa historia hay algo cierto, y es lo que tanto han dicho ustedes, y es que el mago que tenga esta marca es el mas poderoso, por decirlo así, pues la infinidad de magia que posee y las habilidades que puede llevar a cabo sin practica alguna es inimaginable, ni yo puedo imaginar que es lo que puede hacer este mago, y menos imaginar lo que hará fusionado con la esencia del pegazo místico eso si que seria una espectáculo, bien les contare lo que tanto quieren saber. El mago que use mal la magia de la marca no es que pierda el don sino que esta magia es muy antigua y pura, es decir que solo puede ser usada para el bien, y si se usara para el mal no se sabría que pasaría con el mundo tanto de magos como de muggles, al que se le ha confiado este don es la persona mas pura de corazón y la persona que hará el bien con esta magia, pero a la vez estaría en un gran peligro pues hay quienes quieren ese poder y no precisamente para hacer el bien.

Reggie le miraba atónita ente esto, lo cuál tenía mucho mas sentido que lo que ella le estaba contando a Hermione, Hermione por su parte no salía de su asombro.

-Ahora señorita Granger quiero que vea algo pero ninguno de sus amigos pueden saberlo, ni si quiera el señor Potter ni el señor Weasley.

-no creo que sea algo tan grave pero si así lo desea usted, no puedo replicar.

-Bien, se que será difícil pues ahora tanto usted como mi nieta entenderán muchas cosas, Reggie ven aquí. Reggie se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia su abuelo, y se sentó a su lado- Bien lo que verá señorita Granger es probable que ya usted lo sepa, pero hay mas de lo que usted sabe, Reggie por favor retira de tu mejilla izquierda el cabello que la cubre.

-Pero…

-Por favor.

Diciendo esto Reggie retiró el cabello que siempre le cubría la mejilla izquierda y al instante dejo al descubierto una marca en diagonal de dos estrellas con una luna en cuarto menguante en medio de estas.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que yo no lo había imaginado! Pero es que me era tan inverosímil… -Hermione dijo esto tan pálida que parecía iba a desmayarse de emoción.

-Y eso no es todo, Señorita Granger… Reggie puedes sacar tu varita.

-Eso ya es demasiado… no puedo

-Hazlo.

Reggie sacó su varita y esta comenzó a brillar intensamente, y la marca en su mejilla también y Reggie cayó desmayada.

-¡Reggie!-Gritó Hermione asustada-¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué se desmayó?

-No le ha pasado nada, es solo que todavía no maneja tanta magia en ella y la sobrecarga hace que le pase eso, ella solo sabía que tenia la marca y que era diferente a los demás por ello, la he hecho desmayarse para hablar con usted Señorita Granger, ya que usted, es la más adecuada para esto, usted también tiene su misión aquí, y es el de cuidar de ella, usted se ha comprometido a no decir nada de esto a nadie, solo usted, Sirius y yo lo sabemos, ni si quiera lo profesores, se acerca una batalla con Voldemort y no quiero por nada del mundo que ella lo enfrente sin la debida preparación, tampoco quiero que el Señor Potter haga lo mismo, Voldemort ha recuperado fuerza y hay que impedir que siga haciéndose fuerte.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, bueno, bueno ya lo se XD me pase je, je, je,

Pero ya esta historia esta tomando forma, ya verán, prometo q no los voy a decepcionar.

Pero déjenme review porfa.


	10. Mas Revelaciones

Jelous, oigan si son malvados eh? Un me dejaron reviews ¬¬ y eso q el capitulo anterior era very important, pero no por eso voy a dejar de actualizar cuando empiezo algo por lo general lo termino así que aquí están otros dos capítulos, les aseguro que les gustaran es mas ¡me corto los índices sino os gusta!

Este saludillo es corto, pues no tengo **_Reviews _**que contestar, con mucho cariño y dedicación os dejo otros dos caps de…

**UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA**

**(Capitulo 13)**

**Más Revelaciones.**

Hermione no podía creer lo que el profesor Dumbledore le decía, eso quería decir ¿que Reggie era el arma que Voldemort tanto busca? ¿y si el arma es Reggie donde queda Harry? Se supone que él es a quién Voldemort quiere eliminar…

-Profesor… -Empezó a decir Hermione pero el profesor Dumbledore la detuvo.

-Señorita Granger, tanto Harry como mi nieta están en peligro, Voldemort quiere utilizar a Reggie para eliminar a Harry y después eliminar a quienes, según él no son dignos de estar en el mundo mágico.

-Entre ellos los muggles- Dijo Hermione apesadumbrada.

-Si, entre ellos. –Contesto Dumbledore con la vista fija en su nieta ahora desmayada.

-Si Reggie no necesita una varita para utilizar su magia ¿Por qué tiene una?-Preguntó Hermione cayendo en cuenta completamente de que estaban hablando.

-Buena pregunta, es sencillo, si bien es sabido que los magos utilizan la varita para canalizar su magia, Reggie la utiliza para almacenarla, no puede con tanta magia y eso hace que se que se sobrecargue entonces utiliza la varita para almacenarla, esa es otra de las razones por la cual la varita es blanca.

Hermione volvió a su estado de estupefacción, ella no podía creer tantas cosas, ¿Por qué no salía nada de eso en los libros? Vaya eso si que sería bueno estudiarlo.

-Ahora que ya lo sabe puede volver todo a la normalidad-Dijo Dumbledore con cara de confidencia-¡Enérvate!- apuntó su varita a Reggie la cuál abrió los ojos y se incorporó al instante.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué me pasó? ¿Por cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada?- a Reggie se le complicaba hablar, estaba aturdida por el desmayo, pero se dio cuenta de que Hermione sabía más de la cuenta y se preguntó si la odiaría por habérselo ocultado.

-Cariño solo fueron unos instantes, no estuviste mucho tiempo dormida, bien ahora vuelvan a sus quehaceres y por favor hagan como si nada de esto hubiera pasado, usted señorita Granger no sabe nada, y tu Reggie no tienes ninguna marca en la mejilla izquierda, ¿Estamos?

-Si- contestaron las dos a coro

**UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA**

**(Capitulo 14)**

**Noviazgos**

-Tal vez deba dejarla aquí, no aquí no, puede encontrarla quien no es, tal ves si pudiera entrar a los dormitorios… no, no se puede, ¡Ya se! ¡Lo tengo!-Ron dejó de pensar en donde dejaba la nota y fue directamente hacia Parvati.

-Hey Parvati ¡espera un segundo!

-Ron que quieres-Respondió esta con un tono muy melodioso

-Necesito un favor, bueno no yo, un amigo

-¿Harry?

-No, no, Harry no, otro, en fin lo que necesito es que le des esta nota a Hermione, todavía no ha salido del dormitorio y pues nosotros no podemos entrar… ¿Podrías?

-Si, creo que si, a ver dame eso acá- Parvati agarró la nota de Ron y subió a los dormitorios de las chicas, y al cabo de unos segundos volvió a salir.-He dejado la nota en su mesita de noche, allí la encontrará pues está encima de un libro.

-Muchas gracias Parvati- dijo Ron con los ojos brillantes, la primera parte de su plan había sido completada, ahora faltaba lo más difícil.

-¿con quien irás al baile?

-¿Eh?... a no lo sé Parvati todavía no me decido ¿y tu?

-Iré con un chico de séptimo curso de Revenclaw, bien mira, allí esta Hermione.

Ron se giro lentamente y vio que Hermione tenía la nota en la mano.

-No le digas que tú dejaste esa nota en su mesita por favor- Susurró Ron a Parvati

-No te preocupes yo ya me voy, adiós, nos vemos después-Diciendo esto Parvarti salio por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

-Hola Hermione ¿Qué tienes allí?-Preguntó Ron, como sino supiera

-Hola Ron… ¿Yo? Nada, nada, no es nada, es un papelito con unos libros que necesito, si, es eso… ¡Neville! Que bueno verte ¿como estas?

-Bien y ¿ustedes?-Contesto Neville llegando junto a ellos.

-Estupendamente bien Neville, hola chicos ¿Hermy por que no me despertaste?-Dijo Reggie que acababa de llegar junto al grupo.

-Pues es muy temprano aun pensé que querías dormir. –Replicó Hermione apenada.

-No importa ¿que es eso que tienes allí?

-es una lista de libros, como ya le dije a Ron, ¿verdad Ron?

-Si- Convino Ron un poco distraído tenemos clase vamos, pero… ¿Dónde esta Harry?

-¿Harry? No lo sé a lo mejor se levantó temprano y fue a clases antes que nosotros, hoy es… ¡Por Dios hoy es viernes! Estamos a la víspera del baile y no tengo que ponerme… mejor dicho mi túnica roja no está lista, le diré a AD a ver que puede hacer

-¿AD?- Preguntaron Ron y Hermione a coro

-Si, AD, es así como he decidido decirle en público… ya saben para que no se enteren.

-Entiendo AD es…

-Si es el y ninguna palabra, digámosle todos así.

-Será divertido será como cuando le decíamos hocicos a tu padre

-Shhht, tampoco podemos decirlo a el le seguiremos diciendo hocicos o canuto

-Cómo sabes que nosotros…- Hermione no completó la frase pues comprendió, entonces que ese era otra de las habilidades de Reggie, ella leía la mente, a lo que Snape llamaría una Legilimence, Hermione se preguntaba que mas podría hacer, pero eso lo sabría en su momento.

Al llegar a su clase de encantamientos vieron al profesor Flitwick en algo raro.

-¡Chicos! Buenos días hoy veremos algo muy especial y extraño- El profesor parecía emocionado ante lo que les decía.- pues en esta clase se introducirán al tema de la magia antigua, nunca antes habían aprobado que se enseñara, pues, solo algunos magos consiguen la táctica y tienen el don de aprenderla, pero este año ha sido aprobada y empezaremos con algo "censillo" empezaremos con el hechizo de reconstrucción, es parecido a la transformación pero aunque ustedes no lo crean es el hechizo con que Hogwarts está escondido de los muggles, empezaremos reconstruyendo algo pequeño, el aula será perfecta. Veamos ¿que tal si empezamos por decir el hechizo?- al ver que ninguno contestaba prosiguió- bien, repitan conmigo: Apareus modificatus Ulau

-¡Apareus modificatus Ulau!- contestó la clase al unísono.

-Muy bien ahora vamos a ensayar el movimiento de la varita, pero primero tiene alguien que salir y ver que el hechizo funcione ¿Quién quisiera hacerme el favor?

Neville fue quién levantó la mano, era de esperarse pues era muy miedoso y en los años que había estado en Hogwarts era para que el miedo ya hubiera sido extirpado.

-Yo iré profesor

-Bien señor Longbotton, salga y parece a tres metros de la puerta allí se dará cuanta usted si el hechizo funcionó, lo vamos a hacer dos veces, y dos veces el aula se convertirá en otras dos cosas.

Cuando Neville salio el profesor Flitwick explicó lo que se iba a hacer con exactitud.

-He esperado que el señor Longbotton saliera para que no supiera como ver a través del hechizo para que surtiera efecto, como ya les dije este castillo esta escondido de los muggles con el hechizo que van a practicar, este necesita de mucha magia así que uno no podrá, primero lo haré yo y después ustedes, ¿alguna pregunta?... señorita Granger ¿Qué quiere saber?- La mano de Hermione se había levantado, como pasaba siempre en las clases.

-profesor quiero saber ¿Cómo hicieron para ocultar el castillo?

-Es fácil esté castillo tiene el mismo encantamiento, pero modificado para que los no-magos no puedan verlo, en vez de decir apareus modificatus castle runius, como ve se esconde y se reemplaza por las ruinas, que ustedes si vienen en vacaciones verán en vez del majestuoso castillo, las simples ruinas de antaño.

-Toda la clase exclamó a coro.

Bien ahora presten atención, ¡Apareus modificatus ulau!- mientras dijo el hechizo movió la varita señalando el aula de clase, la cual al instante, tanto por dentro como por fuera tomo forma de una cueva con tonos verdecinos.

-Neville ¿Qué ve?

-Ve…ve….ve-o… ¡veo una cueva verde!

-Bien ahora vamos a hacerlo todos juntos, ¿en que quieren que el aula se convierta?

-¡En una tienda de bromas! Respondió la clase junta.

Bien entonces dirán todos, el hechizo pensando en la tienda de bromas, es necesario que todos la imaginen igual, creo que no será un problema pues todos conocen Zonko ¿verdad?

-"Si"- volvió a contestar la clase

-Bien vamos a hacerlo a la cuenta de tres, uno… dos… ¡Tres!

-¡Apareus modificatus ulau!

Al instante el aula pasó de ser una cueva verde a una tienda de bromas, todos los alumnos quedaron asombrados ante el cambio, incluso el profesor Flitwick, quién no esperaba que fueran a hacerlo a la primera, sin duda esta generación de chicos era muy singular… y poderosa.

-Chicos, vaya no pensaba que fueran a hacerlo a la primera, pues cuesta mucho, a mi me tomo dos meses aprender a hacerlo bien y mas de un año para perfeccionarlo… Neville ¿Qué ve ahora?

-¡Veo Zonko! Por Dios ¡Veo Zonko!

Después de un momento el profesor dijo un conjuro para revertir el efecto del otro y todo volvió a ser como antes.

-Neville ¿puede ver el aula ahora?

-No señor, sigo viendo Zonko.

-Bien ahora verán el truco para dejar de ver la ilusión, hay una barrera que impide ver la realidad, pero si el señor Longbotton da un paso adelante verá el aula tal y como es.

-Señor Longbotton de un paso adelante por favor- Neville hizo lo propio y al instante desapareció Zonko y volvió a ver el aula tal y como siempre ha sido.

-¿Ve el aula ahora?

-Si, si la veo

-Bien pues pase- Neville entró al aula totalmente estupefacto, pues nunca había visto algo así.

Después de aquella clase el profesor quedo muy extrañado, nunca pensó que entre todos pudieran reunir la magia necesaria para llevar a cabo tal encantamiento, para todos parecía un hechizo sencillo, pero la verdad no lo era, requería muchísima magia y el no creía que todos tuvieran tanto poder, algo raro pasaba allí y el estaba decidido a averiguarlo.

-Señor Potter

-Si señor

-¿Tiene algún inconveniente en quedarse unos momentos?

-No señor, no tengo más clase- Respondió Harry mirando al profesor con una ceja enarcada.

-Bien, bien pues le he dicho que se quedara porque sospecho que tiene que haber algún mago muy poderoso para llevar a cabo este hechizo y…

-y usted piensa que soy yo, ¿no es así?

-pues…pues… en verdad… la realidad es… que si, pienso que es usted y por eso quiero que haga el encantamiento solo.

Harry miró al profesor tan extrañado que su cara no podía reflejar más aquella extrañeza.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero no creo que sea yo-Harry levantó su varita y pronunció el hechizo, nada sucedió.

-mmm es curioso, por alguna razón pensé que usted…

-Si todo el mundo piensa que porque Voldemort no pudo matarme soy el mago más poderoso, pero le voy a decir algo, no todas las cosas tienen que ver conmigo, Señor.

-Si, es cierto, yo solo pensé…

-No se preocupe, ¿puedo retirarme ahora?

-Si, creo que si… pero por casualidad ¿usted conoce a alguien… con tanto poder?

-No que yo sepa señor

-Bien, retírese.

En ese momento llegó una nota al escritorio del profesor Flitwick con carácter de urgencia, el la leyó rápidamente y detuvo a Harry antes de que se fuera.

-Señor Potter esta es una carta notificadora, es decir que solo escribirla y aparece en el lugar correcto y dice que el resto de las clases han sido suspendidas para que los alumnos hagan todos los arreglos para el baile de mañana ¿Podría avisar a sus compañeros?

-¡Claro!

Harry corrió con todas sus fuerzas deseando en aquel momento poder aparecerse, pero por suerte alcanzo a sus compañeros de clase, se situó frente a ellos y les dijo lo que el profesor le había dicho que les dijera y no había terminado de hablar cuando todos ya estaban dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a la sala común de Gryffindor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Hermy ¿Te parece que mi túnica esta bien?

-Está perfecta, no le hace falta nada… ¿pero seguro que no es muy ajustada?

-Nah! Así esta bien, es el modelo am ¿y la tuya?

-Pues… no la encuentro, creí haberla empacado pero creo que no lo hice-. Suspiró Hermione nostálgica.

-Eso se arregla fácilmente- La animó Reggie –Ven conmigo ¿Sabes de algún lugar que nadie visite?

-Si, los antiguos baños de chicas, donde habita Myrtle, la llorona.-Contesto Hermione extrañada por la pregunta de Reggie.

Cuando llegaron allí Procuraron que nadie las viera y cerraron la puerta de los baños para que ningún curioso pueda entrar.

-Bien, siéntate aquí y espera

-¿Qué vas a hacer Reggie?

-¿Qué color te gusta más?-contesto Reggie

-El turquesa, pero…- cuando dijo el color Reggie en menos de un parpadeo desapareció, Hermione presenció otras de las habilidades de Reggie, ahora que Hermione sabia todo sobre ella no le era difícil ocultarle sus poderes, mientras las esperaba Hermione recordó el segundo curso en el cuál habían hecho, en aquellos mismos baños la poción multijugos, lo cual la llevo a recordar que ella se convirtió en gato, aquel recuerdo le causó gracia.

-¡Vaya! ¿A dónde rayos fuiste Reggie?

-Pues a solucionar tu problema- Reggie tenía en las manos una túnica muy bonita color turquesa de la talla de Hermione. ¿Te gusta Hermy?

-Es maravillosa Reggie ¿Dónde la conseguiste?

-Eso no tiene importancia, ahora vamos a nuestro dormitorio, no es conveniente estar desaparecidas por tanto tiempo, los muchachos…

-¿Qué hora es?-Preguntó de repente Hermione.

-5:30 ¿por?

-¡5:30! O no… vamos rápido a dejar esto en el dormitorio tengo que ir a…

-¿A dónde?

-pues… ¿recuerdas el papel de esta mañana?-le decía Hermione a Reggie mientras caminaban apresuradas para llegar a la sala común.

-Si, lo recuerdo, sino estoy mal dijiste que era una lista de libros.

-No lo es, es una nota citándome en los terrenos del colegio a las 5:45 ¡y voy retrasada ya!

- a pues entonces ve yo llevaré la túnica y la pondré encima de tu cama.

-Gracias Reggie, te lo agradezco muchísimo.

-ya, ya ve o perderás tu cita Le dijo Reggie guiñándole un ojo.

0o0o0o0o0

Cuando Hermione llegó al sitio donde Ron la había citado, no había rastros de él, mientras tanto se sentó bajo un árbol a contemplar el lago, mientras pensaba quien habría sido el que le envió la nota.

-Cof, Cof- una tos forzada hizo que Hermione saliera de sus pensamientos para ver, detrás de ella un muy sonrojado Ron Weasley.

-¿Ron?- Hermione abrió los ojos como un par de platos muy sorprendida-¿Tu… tu fuiste…?- Ron se acercó a ella y cubrió sus labios con un dedo.

-Shhhh, vas a cortarme la inspiración y vas a hacer que me arrepienta de hacer lo que vine hacer-. Ron le dijo esto susurrándole al oído, Hermione se sonrojó, y no dijo más, solo dejó que Ron le dijera lo que había anhelado por tanto tiempo oír.

-He elegido este día para decirte todo lo que siento por ti Hermione Granger…- Dudó en seguir hablando pero Hermione lo miró y su mirada no fue como las otras, era un muy distinta, la cual le dio el valor de seguir.- Yo… yo… yo quiero decirte que yo… que yo…-Ron estaba muy nervioso y las manos comenzaron a sudarle así que se las limpio en el pantalón del uniforme, y cual fue su sorpresa cuando Hermione tomó sus manos entre las suyas y con eso le dio más valor para decirle.- Hermione lo que yo vine a decirte aquí es que te amo, te amo desde hace tiempo, pero no sabía como decírtelo-.

Hermione no contestó, bajo la mirada y vio sus manos entre las de Ron.

-Ron… yo… yo también te amo- Dijo ella sonrojada-. Ron tomó dulcemente su barbilla y le alzó la cara hasta que sus ojos encontraron los de ella, se miraron (N/A: y se miraron un largo rato xD) y él la acercó hacia él y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, Hermione cerró los ojos y solo se dejo llevar por aquel beso que cada vez se hicia mas apasionado.

Un rato después Ron y Hermione iban tomados de la mano hacia el castillo que se levantaba majestuosamente en la noche.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho, y que había querido decirte hace algún tiempo. ¿Quieres ir conmigo al baile?

-Ron ¿Con quién más crees que voy a ir sino es contigo? es con la única persona que iría.

-Gran respuesta querida.

Pasaron agarrados de la mano por todo el corredor hasta que llegaron a su sala común, estaba tan llena de gente que no pasaron desapercibidos y fue entonces cuando comenzaron a silbarles y a decirles cosas como: "Linda pareja" "La pareja del año" etc. y Ron recordó que no le había pedido formalmente a Hermione que fuera su novia, Harry se hallaba sentado en un sillón en frente de la chimenea y Reggie venia saliendo de los dormitorios de las chicas cuando Ron llevó a Hermione al centro de la sala.

-¿Ron que haces? –preguntó Hermione en un susurro.

-Ya lo verás-a Ron le brillaban los ojos, nunca había hecho lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero estaba seguro que iba a salirle bien, todo el mundo guardó silencio y a continuación Ron se situó frente a Hermione, la miró unos momentos y luego se arrodilló diciendo: ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- Hermione guardo silencio y se puso muy roja, Harry abrió tanto la boca que Sean Thomas que estaba a su lado tuvo que pasarle un pañuelo para que se limpiara la baba (N/A: se lo imaginan? Ja, ja, ja, ja que gracioso debe haberse visto), a Reggie se le resbaló e libro que tenia entre los brazos, pero no se notó puesto que todos esperaban ansioso la respuesta de Hermione.

-Ron… yo… giró su cabeza y vio a Reggie, la cuál le sonrió y mediante señas le dijo que le contestara y que todo estaba bien-. Ron… yo… -Hermione dudó pero cuando volvió a hablar dejó sorprendidos a todos.- ¡Al diablo yo te Amo Ronald Weasley y si quiero ser tu novia! Ron la abrazó y no pudo menos que sonreír mientras que Hermione lloraba y los de alrededor como si fuera sido todo una obra de teatro aplaudían, Reggie que vio llorar a Hermione se acerco, pero vio que ella reía tanto como Ron así que fue a sentarse junto a Harry suspirando.

-Que lindo ¿no te parece Harry?

-Nunca pensé que lo haría- esa fue la respuesta que él le dio- Siempre quiso pero nunca se atrevió… hasta hoy y me alegro mucho por ellos.

Pero de repente Harry se detuvo a pensar y se dijo a si mismo que era un idiota, desde aquella vez que besó a Reggie y la invitó al baile no había vuelto a tener una muestra de cariño hacia ella, por alguna razón absurda el olvido que el quería que ella fuera solo para él, así que esa noche fuera como fuera iba a declarársele, de pronto una vocecilla en la mente de Harry le dijo que no fuera estúpido y que lo hiciera de una vez, y Harry muy obediente se acerco a Reggie hasta quedar detrás de ella y le susurró al oído:

-Reggie no dudes jamás que yo te amo tanto como a mi propia vida-. Reggie, estupefacta por aquello se dio vuelta hasta quedar cara a cara con él.

-Harry…-Se acercó a el y le susurró al oído.- ¿me creerás si te digo que ya lo sabia y que yo también te quiero?

-Reggie, me acabas de hacer el chico más feliz del mundo mágico y… y muggle también-. Diciendo esto el la besó tiernamente mientras que Reggie le rodeaba con los brazos el cuello, Harry aprovecho e hizo un truco con la varita y de esta salió un anillo de diamantes, ellos tampoco pasaron desapercibidos y para ellos también hubo silbidos y comentarios, ellos se separaron al instante, habían olvidado que había gente alrededor, pero eso no impidió que Harry se pusiera de pie.

-Reggie, quiero darte un obsequio-. Harry extendió su mano indicándole a Reggie que le diera la suya y cuando esta se la dio el le puso el anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo y este brilló en el dedo de una Reggie muy sonrojada, Harry tironeo de ella para que se levantara y la abrazó, Ron y Hermione se acercaron y los cuatro se pusieron a hablar de cómo es que llegaron a pasar de ser amigos a ser parejas.

0o0o0o0o000oo0o0o0o

¿Os gustó? Espero que si, para q me dejen el doble de reviews XD se los agradecería de verdad

Wenu chaus! Hasta la proxima actualizacion y/o hasta cuando deje review en alguno de los fic q lea XD

Bye


	11. El descubrimiento de Harry

Jelous! Espero sigan leyendo el fic, ya que he tardado bastante en actualizar (esto se debe a que lo remodelé a partir de este cap, no me gustaba XD), quiero mandarles un saludo a todo el que lee y esta ves, solo por esta ves no contestaré reviews, lo haré en el próximo capitulo que ya será solito pero prometo escribir largo y publicar seguido

Los quiero mucho y les agradezco por leer

Sigan leyéndome Please :)

**UNA HISTORIA DISTINTA**

**(Capitulo 15)**

**El descubrimiento de Harry**

Harry despertó a la madrugada, repentinamente su cicatriz le ardía como nunca, trató de volver a dormirse, pero no pudo, así que salió sigilosamente del dormitorio y bajó a la sala, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Reggie también allí.

-¿No puedes dormir tampoco?

Reggie se sorprendió pero después le dirigió una cálida sonrisa a Harry.

-No, me he despertado porque…

-¿Por qué?

-Pues de repente desperté… un mal sueño- Reggie odiaba tener que mentirle a Harry pero su abuelo le había aclarado que nadie podía saberlo, imaginó que para Hermione debía ser igual, pero no fue consuelo.

Harry se sentó a su lado y la miró y se dio cuenta de algo, Reggie siempre llevaba la mejilla izquierda cubierta con su cabello.

-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Ya lo haz hecho-contestó Reggie entre risas, Harry la miró y también rió, ¿Qué más podía hacer?

-Oh! Vamos, deja ya las bromas…

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero la próxima vez que quieras preguntarme algo solo pregúntalo ¿está bien?

-Esta bien… veras es que he notado algo extraño, no se si serán ideas mías pero, ¿Por qué siempre llevas tu mejilla izquierda cubierta?

Reggie abrió mucho los ojos, pero supo controlarse, sabía de ante mano que no podía decirle el porque así que lo único que contesto fue:

-Son mañas mías, siempre lo he hecho-. Ella rogó porque le creyera.

Harry no se tragó el cuento y sabía muy bien como sacarle la verdad a Reggie, le gustara a ella o no, se acercó a ella y le rodeó con los brazos, de manera que fuera la mejilla derecha la que quedara apoyada en su hombro, sabía que lo haría y lo hizo y Harry le besó dulcemente el cabello y descubrió que olía rosas.

-Tu cabello es precioso y huele bien- le susurró.

Ella solo hizo una mueca de agrado.

Empezó a enredar en sus dedos los rizos suaves de ella, hizo esto en todo el cabello, hasta que llegó al que le cubría la mejilla, así que como quien no quiere la cosa, también empezó a enredar su dedos en esa parte, hasta que la mejilla quedo al descubierto y lo que vio lo sorprendió mucho, así que tomo la barbilla de Reggie, la cual no se había dado cuenta de lo que este había hecho, hasta que sus ojos coincidieron con los de él.

-Reg…

-Harry…- Los dos hablaron al tiempo y esto hubiera sido causa de risa en otro momento.

-Dime Reg… ¿Por qué no me lo habías contado?

-Harry yo… no podía- replicó Reggie bajando la mirada

-¿Por qué?-Harry volvió a tomarle la barbilla obligándola a que lo mirará.

-Pues… son cosas de Dumbledore… el dijo que solo Hermione podía saberlo, porque hay un gran peligro, y tu lo sabes-. Reggie decidió echarle la culpa a su abuelo, ¿Qué más daba? Él era quien lo había dicho, no ella.

-Gran justificación, así que Hermione también lo sabía eh? pero ¿Qué peligro había en decírnoslo a nosotros?

-Tal vez el peligro de que Voldemort entre en tu mente y descubra esto- Reggie señaló su marca.

-Tú estabas aquí por lo mismo que yo ¿no? Soñaste lo mismo que soñaste yo.

-Si… imagino que así fue, ahora es mejor que subamos a nuestros respectivos dormitorios ya el sol está saliendo y hay que empezar a… a hacer los preparativos para el baile, supongo que ya no irás conmigo-En la cara de Reggie se reflejaba la decepción, Harry, al oír esto se partió de risa, tanto que Reggie quedó perpleja.

-Tonta, ¡Claro que no! Ven acá-Harry tomó a Reggie y la besó (N/A:¿no se cansa de besarla? XD)

-Pensé que…

-Shhht, no digas nada solo no me ocultes nada de ahora en adelante ¿bien?

-De hecho no hay que decírselo a Ron-Reggie dijo esto mirando a Harry muy seria.

-¿Por qué no? El no pondrá tu secreto en peligro, de eso puedes estar segura.

-Es que Dumbledore….

-Es que nadie, no es justo que nosotros tres lo sepamos y él no.

-¿No saber qué?

En ese instante una cabeza estaba en la chimenea y les sonreía.

-Sirius! ¡Papá!- De nuevo hablaron al tiempo y esta vez si rieron, se acercaron a la chimenea y Reggie trató de tocar la cabeza de su padre pero Harry la detuvo.

-¿Estas loca? ¿Acaso quieres quemar tu mano?

-De hecho no, pero es que ver solo su cabeza allí…

-Ya cállense los dos y salúdenme que no voy a estar aquí hasta que terminen de hablar sus bobadas-Sirius dijo esto y vio a una Reggie y a un Harry mirándole con el seño fruncido.- Pero… ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? Mejor dicho ¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?

-¿No es obvio? -Harry agarró a Reggie por la cintura y le sonrió a su padrino.

-Pues parece que mi padre no ha entendido a juzgar por su cara-Reggie soltó una risilla-Creo que habrá que darle una demostración.

Harry rió y la miró pero no pudo decir nada porque Reggie tomo su cara entre sus manos y lo besó dulcemente.

-¡Que rayos…!

-Lo que ves papá, eso es…-Reggie reía mirando a su padre.

-Harry si no fueras mi ahijado te juro que te golpearía por… por… ¡Ay! olvídalo no tiene sentido discutir… pero más te vale que la cuides, sino…

-Papá olvidas que yo puedo cuidarme sola-le mostró su mejilla dándole a entender lo que quería decir.

-¿¡se lo dijiste a Harry?

-No, el lo descubrió, pero ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-vine porque quería verlos y no soportaba estar mandándoles lechuzas. ¿Qué no puedo extrañarles?

-Claro que si-Contestaron pero es que no es necesario que te preocupes.

-Será mejor que te vayas pues ya están despertando y tenemos que prepararnos para el baile de hoy-. A Reggie le brillaron los ojos y Harry la miró y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-¡Con ustedes dos no se puede! Me voy los veré cuando vallan a Hogsmedge.

**Una Historia Distinta**

**(capitulo16)**

**El Baile de Hallowen**

Ron se encontraba nervioso, no sabía como iba a hacerlo, pues no se le daba muy bien el baile. Se encontraba en la sala común caminando de un lado a otro, pero no hallaba la forma de aprender rápido a bailar, ¿como no se le había ocurrido antes que el no sabía bailar?

-¡Rayos! ¿Qué voy a hacer...? No puedo arruinarlo todo después de tanto trabajo para conquistarla- en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, al saberse amado.

Harry estaba bajando las escaleras ya arreglado, su túnica verde botella le quedaba aun bien, parecía que se estirara con él.

-¡Harry! Tengo un problema

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?

-Hay un inconveniente que me impide ir al baile-dijo Ron preocupado.

-¿a estas alturas tienes un inconveniente?... déjame ver…mmm yo no veo ninguno, tu túnica es mucho mejor que la del año pasado, a Hermione va a encantarle, tu cabello esta bien peinado… estas limpio y hasta perfumado… no veo nada raro.

-Es que no se bailar Harry…

-¿Es eso? Pero Ron yo tampoco sabía bailar cuando tuve que abrir el baile de 4to año… no es tan difícil, Hermione sabrá guiarte, solo síguela, y ten cuidado de no pisarla.

Cho se encontraba en el gran comedor, a la espera de Draco, su plan tenía que tener éxito, ella iba a ir al baile con Potter ¡fuera como fuera!

-¡Draco! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Lo siento nena pero Pansy me distrajo

-No importa, a lo que vamos, ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer no?

-Me lo haz dicho millones de veces, imposible de olvidar.

-Mas te vale, vamos, dile a Pansy que llame a Reggie, yo me encargo de Harry, mi plan no puede fallar…

-¿y si fallara?

-¡No va a fallar!

-esta bien cálmate de una vez, además yo quiero ir con Reggie le dije que no descansaría hasta que fuera conmigo, maldita la hora en que decidió ir con Potter ¡es una basura!

-Oye esa basura va a ir conmigo al baile

En ese momento salía Pansy de su sala común con cara de pocos amigos porque sabía que Draco quería ir con la Gryffindor…

-Ya dejen de discutir, eso no es importante, ellos no son los únicos chicos con quienes puedan ir… ¿Por qué no los dejan en paz?

-¿Pansy? ¿Por qué no vas a buscar a Reggie?

-Ya voy… pero les advierto, no dará resultado

-¡Ya ve!- dijo Draco irritado.

0o0o0o0ooo0o0

Reggie salía de la sala común con Hermione, ellas aun no se habían cambiado, decidieron que lo harían justo antes de que comenzar el baile, y este no era sino hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas, Reggie quiso ir a Dar un paseo por los Jardines del castillo, quería estar relajada y fresca, de repente vio a Pansy que se acercaba a ella a gran velocidad, no le caía mal, pues podía ver en su mente que a ella no le gustaba ser "mala" pero le tenía tanto amor a Draco que lo hacía solo por él.

-¡Reggie! Necesito que vengas conmigo, por favor… ay un animal herido a orillas del bosque tu podrías hacer algo… ¡por favor ven!

Reggie dudo un momento, no quiso leer la mente de Pansy, parecía sincera, así que la siguió, mientras tanto Draco estaba en el lugar donde supuestamente debía estar el animal herido, esperaba con ansia. Draco no sabia que le pasaba con Reggie, le hacia sentir cosas extrañas en su estomago, nunca le había pasado eso con ninguna con las que había estado, ella era diferente, pero el la conquistaría, aunque le gustara Potter. Mientras pensaba todo eso sus mejillas se encendieron haciendo que su palidez se esfumara, de pronto se vio con ella debajo de un árbol besándola, acariciando su pelo… ¡pero que rayos estaba pensando! Eso ni el mismo lo sabía, vio que Pansy llegaba con Reggie, y que la dejaba sola cerca de un árbol al borde del bosque prohibido, esperó a que Pansy se alejara y unos minutos después se acercó a ella.

-¡Draco! ¿Qué haces aquí?- Reggie se sorprendió mucho al ver a Draco… ¿Qué hacia el allí?

-¿Te sorprende verme aquí?

-Si, por supuesto Pansy me trajo porque… -Dejo la frase inconclusa entendiendo todo de repente- Todo esto fue tu plan… le dijiste que me trajera aquí solo para que tu… ¿que quieres?

-Nada, solo hablar…

-Hablar de que- Reggie estaba roja de rabia, Draco no le caía bien, nada bien.

Draco se acercó a ella y en un movimiento repentino la agarró, inmovilizándola y quitándole la varita.

-¿Qué rayos ha…

Draco la beso, pero ese beso por alguna razón no disgusto a Reggie, y por desgracia respondió a el, Draco la soltó dejándola aturdida y sin poder pensar… que efecto tan grande tuvo ese beso para ella.

-Parece que te gusto, tal vez quisieras otro…

-¡NO! No tienes ningún derecho de hacer eso

-Vamos, no beso tan mal… y tu tampoco cariño

-¡No me digas cariño! ¡Y dame mi varita!

-No, no lo haré, hasta que vayas al baile conmigo… esta varita es algo rara… es blanca… ¿Por qué?

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Draco, devuélvemela – El tono de Reggie había bajado y ahora sonaba peligrosa.

-No te la daré ya te dije… ¿que haces?- Draco abrió los ojos y la boca al ver que los ojos de Reggie se tornaban blancos brillantes, una brisa los envolvió y la varia que Draco sostenía voló a manos de su dueña, Draco se desmayo y Reggie cayó al suelo débil, pero conciente, se recuperó, y despertó a Draco… y en segundos…

-¡Obliviarte!

-Draco quedó de nuevo en el suelo, Reggie se volvió para encontrarse con una Cho Chang sonriente…

-Vaya, vaya, la chica perfecta tiene su secretos, Harry lo sabe

-Oh! Cállate Cho ¡Obliviarte!

Cho también cayó al suelo, estaba despierta y no sabía que estaba haciendo allí. Reggie caminó hacia su sala común y en el camino se encontró a Pansy con Harry, iban en dirección al bosque.

-¡Harry! Ven conmigo –Reggie tomó la mano de Harry y se lo llevó Así, sin decir nada doblaron una esquina, pero no se vieron en el corredor sino en el despacho del profesor Dumbledore

-Abuelo… acaba de pasar algo que nunca me había sucedido.

-Reggie ¿Cómo haces eso? ¿Cómo puedes aparecerte en Hogwarts sino se puede?

-Harry… yo hago lo que me da la gana sin importar el hechizo.

-Querías decirme Algo Reggie-Dumbledore no hizo caso del comentario de Reggie.

-Si abuelo, traje a Harry para que se entere de una vez antes de que Draco se lo diga.

-Resulta que Pansy me llevo a las orillas del bosque porque me dijo que había un animal herido y pues el que estaba allá era Draco, nos pusimos a discutir y me quitó la varita, me agarró y me besó...

-¿¡QUE! ¿Qué Draco te besó? Me las va a pagar

-¡Harry! Déjame seguir ahora te enfureces… como iba diciendo y no me devolvió la varita, de repente mis ojos se encendieron a un blanco brillante, empezó a hacer mucha brisa, y la varita voló hacia a mi como si yo fuera un imán, después todo volvió a la normalidad, Cho Chang estaba allí, los hice olvidar a los dos, pero no se si alguien más lo vio abuelo –concluyo Reggie muy asustada por lo que había pasado.

-Esta bien lo que hiciste, no te puedes separar de tu varita a la fuerza pues… ya sabes lo que pasa… y parece que Harry también sabe la historia ¿no?

-Tuve que contársela cuando descubrió la marca.

-Reggie ¿Por qué dejaste que te besara?

-¡Me quito la varita, Harry, y no me dio tiempo de hacer nada!

-Draco me las va a pagar,

-¿Harry estas celoso?

-¡por supuesto que lo estoy! ¡Ese idiota!

-Ustedes dos no van a hacer nada, eso no pasó, yo lo solucionaré en caso de que haya complicaciones. Ahora vayan a su sala común que el baile esta próximo a comenzar.

-Pero...-Comenzó Harry

-Harry, eso no va a volver a suceder, ven vamos, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban en la sala común de Gryffindor

-Aun no entiendo como lo haces- dijo Harry extrañado

-Te amo- dijo Reggie y se acercó a él y lo beso tiernamente.

Harry la tomo de la cintura y respondió el beso y lo hizo duradero.

-Ve a cambiarte… sino tendré que esperarte

-¿y no podemos quedarnos así?

-Me encantaría… pero no- Diciendo esto subió las escaleras y vio a una Hermione muy nerviosa.

-¿Dónde estabas? Estoy hecha un matojo de nervios… se acerca la hora y no estoy lista.

-Yo tampoco pero eso se soluciona fácil.

-¿vas a hacer magia?

-No, nos arreglaremos rápido

Hermione la miro de reojo (¬¬), mientras se arreglaban Reggie le contó todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde, Hermione se puso furiosa, pero Reggie consiguió calmarla, cuando estuvieron listas, se miraron una a la otra a ver como habían quedado, Parvati y Lavander entraban y se quedaron boquiabiertas por lo bien que habían quedado, estaban irreconocibles, totalmente diferentes.

-¿Tan mal quedamos Chicas?- les pregunto Reggie alegre.

-No, todo lo contrario -respondió Lavander-, han quedado súper, ni nosotras hemos quedado tan bien.

-Entonces ya podemos bajar, vamos Hermy, los chicos nos esperan.

Cuando bajaron de su dormitorio los chicos las estaban esperando y los cuatro se quedaron boquiabiertos mirándose, los chicos guapísimos! Y ellas despampanantes! Harry agarró a Reggie, le dio una vuelta para verla mejor y luego la beso dulce y brevemente.

-Haz quedado hermosa… aunque siempre eres hermosa.

-Gracias, eres muy amable, pero mira eso –Reggie le señalo a Ron y a Hermione, se habían puesto a bailar antes de que comenzara el baile.

-Hermione, eres hermosa, sea como sea.

-Ron deja de bailar….-Ron la besó

-Ron…

-¿Qué? ¿No te gustó? A bueno te doy otro mejor

-Ron n…-Ron volvió a besarla y cuando dejó de hacerlo hermione estaba tan perturbada que no habló.

-¿Bajamos?- dijo Harry

-si bajemos contestaron los otros tres al unísono.

0o0o0oo0o0o0o

Cuando llegaron a la entrada del gran comedor unos Profesores con mascaras los detuvieron y les pusieron a los cuatro también unas y también les dijeron que tendrían que encontrarse, pues las mascaras los harían confundirse y los empujaron adentro donde el ambiente era muy extraño, de repente no estaban juntos, no se sabia quien era quien y todo era confuso.

-¡Harry! ¿Harry donde estas?-Reggie grito pero nadie le respondió ese ambiente no le gustaba nada… leía mentes y todo el mundo parecía tan confuso como ella, ¿donde estaba harry? Y ¿Hermione y Ron?-¿eh? ¿Qué demo…?

Alguien la agarró y la besó profundamente, pero no era Harry, ella sabía perfectamente quien era así que halló la forma de soltarse y cuando lo hubo hecho soltó una bofetada en la mejilla blanca que tenía en frente

-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué rayos te sucede?

-Cariño tú me gustas y no perderé oportunidad para besarte… y si tú me dejas pues… ya veremos-

Otra bofetada salió en respuesta a la estupidez que acababa de decir, Reggie dio media vuelta y se fue. Después de mas de media hora buscando decidió quedarse quieta, respiró y… ¡allí estaba! Su olor, era inconfundible… se dirigió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Harry, ¡OH Harry! Sino te encontraba me iba dar de todo

-¡Reggie! Menos mal que te encontré…pero… ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada, solo abrázame por favor-

Harry no se hizo de rogar y la abrazó

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hermione no podía quitarse la mascara y estaba tan irritada porque no encontraba a Ron que era capaz de pegarle a Dumbledore.

-¡En la situación en que estamos y nos ponen mascaras para jugar al escondite!-Hermione pensaba y muy molesta-Donde esta Ron, porque no lo encuentro….

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

Hermione seguía buscando a Ron sin darse cuenta que le gritaban, hasta que se paró en todo el medio del salón

-Muy bien Hermione, tranquilízate y piensa tiene que haber alguna forma de ha…

-¡HERMIONE!

-¡RON!

-Llevo rato gritándote, pero no podías oírme y yo nunca pude alcanzarte

-Pero sino me he movido tanto

-Si, lo se, lo que sucede es que tenias que hacer algo para que nos pudiéramos encontrar… la cuestiona es que no se que es, pero en todo caso ya lo hiciste (N/A: el pelirrojo por in utiliza la cabeza para otra cosa más que para sostener el pelo ¡OHHHH!)

-¡Oh! Ron, pensé que nos pudiera pasar algo….-Hermione no continuó su frase porque se dio cuenta de algo-…Ron, tu mascara ya no la tienes

-Tú tampoco tienes la tuya

-Será que…

-Hermione ¿quieres callarte?

-¡Ron este no es momento para….!

Ron la besó

-te dije que te callaras

-Si…. Creo que de esa forma me callaré-susurró Hermione más tranquila

-Entonces quiero que te calles otra vez-Dijo Ron pícaro

-Quiero callarme

Ron volvió a besarla.

Después de largo rato de las dos parejas (y mucha gente) haberse encontrado el director se levantó y su vos sonó por todo el gran comedor.

-Veo que a nadie le gustó mucho la creativa forma de empezar el baile, creo que no volveremos a hacer eso, bien creo que es hora de tomar asiento para cenar, luego podrán seguir bailando…hasta el amanecer.

Gritos de emoción y susurros se escucharon en el gran comedor en señal de aprobación por lo dicho anteriormente, Aparecieron mesitas redondas para cuatro personas y cuando todo el mundo estuvo ocupando una aparecieron los menús para que cada quien pidiera comida a su gusto.

-Vaya… el menú es muy extenso- Comentó Ron ojeando el largo pergamino con las comidas que tenía en las manos

-Pide lo que sea- Le contestó Hermione mirando su propio menú- Me pregunto donde estarán Harry y Reggie.

-Hebiobe, estabos os dos sodos y edos dos tabien do edtan ¿podque no quedadnos adi?-Habló Ron con la boca llena de comida

-Bueno, es verdad pero no seria malo saber donde están ¿no crees?

-No, Hebiobe podque endondes edtadiamod con edos- Le contestó este blandiendo una pata de pollo que tenia en la mano.

-Está bien ¿¡podrías tener algo de modales? Me cuesta entender tu idioma neardenthal

-Ya tragué, ahora ya tengo modales, es solo que con estos cubiertitos no como nada, me gustan más los de la Madriguera

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0oo0o

-¿Por qué te empeñaste en comer tan rápido? Yo quería disfrutarlo, Harry

-Disfrutaras más esto.

-La noche es hermosa, ¿que harás?

-Que haremos… sigue caminando

Reggie se quedó callada pensando en lo que Harry estuviera planeando, caminaban por los terrenos de Hogwarts, bordeaban el lago y la luna llena se reflejaba en este, las estrellas se veían grandes y cercanas y la noche era tan oscura que pareciera que en cualquier momento iba a romperse ese manto de estrellas y todo iba a brillar.

-¿Reg?

-¿Eh?... ¡Esto es hermoso! Estamos en todo el claro de Luna

-Eh…si eso es, quiero darte algo

-¿Qué es?

-Es algo que me dio Sirius, mi padre se lo dio a mi madre según me contó él- Harry le mostró a Reggie un medallón de plata en forma de luna en cuarto menguante que brillaba muchísimo.

-¡Harry, es hermoso! Pero… ¿No querrás tenerlo contigo?

-No se vería bien en mí y aunque así fuera tú estarás a mi lado, así que no lo perderé- Harry le sonrió y la abrazó.

-Harry, eres tan lindo, siempre estaré contigo

-¿Lo juras?

-Por mi vida

-Te quiero- Harry levantó el mentón de Reggie y la besó dulcemente, para después bailar en el centro del claro de Luna que esta causaba con su luz un vals que sonaba lejano, dentro del castillo.

0o0o0o0oo0o0

-Ron, bailas maravilloso

-¿A sí? No lo sabía, me alegro que te sientas a gusto en los brazos de este tosco bailarín.

-¡Ron! No eres un tosco bailarín, bailas de maravilla, no te miento ¿Será que es solo porque es un vals, lento y tranquilo?

-No lo sé, pero trataré de bailar lo mejor que pueda cada canción que quieras bailar.

-Te amo- Hermione se atrevió a decirlo a ver como reaccionaba Ron, pero más asombrada quedó ella cuando él le respondió con las mismas palabras.

Ambas parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música hasta el amanecer que fue cuando se encontraron a la entrada de la sala común, venían por lados opuestos muy acaramelados, pero también venían hablando animadamente, parecían ser los últimos en llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor pues nadie les seguía y tampoco había nadie por los corredores salvo ellos.

-¡Ron! ¡Hermione!-

-¡Harry! ¡Reggie!-

Ambas chicas gritaron a la vez y se saludaron como si en mucho tiempo no se hubieran visto, mientras que los chicos reían de ellas, nunca hubieran imaginado que se hicieran tan amigas.

-¿Dónde estuvieron toda la noche?-Hermione miró a Reggie para luego mirar a Harry, pero no era una mirada de reproche, sino de simple curiosidad.

-Salimos a los terrenos y allí pasamos toda la noche, bailando y hablando- Contestó Harry antes de que Reggie articulara palabra.

-Si, eso iba a decir, Hermy, pero veo que Harry quiso adelantarse ¿Por qué?

Harry solo silbó y miró para otro lado, este gesto causo que los otros tres rieran.

-Harry ¿Seguro que solo hablaron y bailaron?- Ron miro a Harry con un gesto de complicidad.

-No, no solo fue eso ¿verdad, Reg?

-Harry me regaló esto- Reggie mostró el medallón que Harry le había dado y tanto Ron como Hermione quedaron maravillados por la prenda y Harry les contó lo mismo que le dijo a Reggie antes de dárselo y esto dio pie para que Hermione se preguntara como lo había conseguido Sirius.

-Eso no me lo dijo, pero es muy bonito-replicó Harry al ver la duda reflejada en la cara de su amiga.

-¿Por qué no nos vamos a dormir?

-No pudo ocurrírsete mejor idea, Ron, yo te apoyo-Reggie se desperezó y bostezó y el bostezo se lo contagio a los otros tres que bostezaron a la vez, Reggie rió.

Entraron en la sala común y tardaron bastante tiempo en despedirse, para luego cada pareja subiera a sus respectivos dormitorios, antes de entrar tanto los chicos como las chicas se miraron, sonrieron y con gesto de la mano volvieron a decirse hasta mañana, para luego caer cada uno en un sueño divino en el que nadie deseaba despertar, pero alguien en él dormitorio de los chicos no tenia un buen sueño, tenía pesadillas y se revolvía en las sabanas de su cama sin poder despertar de ese sueño espantoso al que Voldermort lo obligaba a estar.

"No lo hagas, por favor no" Harry gritaba esto en sus sueños mientras veía a Reggie irse con Voldemort. "¡Quédate conmigo! ¿Por qué te vas con él? Reggie por favor no" Harry vio como Reggie lloraba, en silencio y como Voldemort reía, porque al parecer había logrado lo que quería, pero de repente empujo a Reggie y la apuntó con la varita y gritando una maldición que salio en dirección a esta con una luz verde directamente al pecho de esta, Harry gritó, pero no supo si ella moría o no porque despertó de golpe, se llevó las manos a la cicatriz, le ardía así que decidió bajar a la sala común, pues no pudo volver a dormir, la visión de Reggie, allí a punto de morir lo dejó impresionado, se sentó en el sofá frente a la chimenea y allí estuvo hasta que los rayos del sol iluminaron la sala común, así que volvió a su dormitorio y se vistió, agarró su Saeta de fuego y dispuesto a practicar solo el Quidditch bajo y ya en el patio montó su escoba y dejo que el aire húmedo de la mañana lo invadiera y relajara, pero sabía que no estaría bien hasta que hablara con Dumbledore… o con la misma Reggie.


	12. Conexion entre cuatro

**Una Historia Distinta**

**(Capitulo 16)**

**Conexión entre cuatro**

Hermione despertó de un salto y de inmediato dirigió su mirada a la cama de Reggie, quien seguía durmiendo, Hermione frunció el ceño y las preguntas empezaron a formarse en su mente adolescente¿Por qué había soñado eso¿No se supone que el raro es Harry? No, no raro no, se reprendió Hermione, en todo caso bajaré ahora y me iré a despejar mi mente. Hermione salió de la cama se bañó, se vistió y se fue, cuando llegó al gran comedor éste estaba desierto, excepto por cierto Slytherin y algunos profesores, Hermione desayunó y salió a los terrenos del colegio y llegó a la cabaña de Hagrid dispuesta a saludarlo, tocó la puerta y unos ladridos se escucharon tras esta, acompañados por rasguños, Hermione sonrió, una voz se escuchó.

-¡Fang! Déjame abrir la puerta, hazte a un lado –Hagrid regañaba a Fang que al parecer no quería dejarle abrir la puerta, pero de todos modos lo consiguió. -¡Hermione¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Hagrid –Hermione abrazó al semi-gigante. –Estoy bien, solo daba un paseo y pasé a visitarte ¿Cómo estas?

-Dando un paseo ¿eh? Tu sola… que extraño… tus razones tendrás… am… yo estoy bien ¿Quieres pasar?

-No, no, iré al campo de Quidditch… me gusta estar allí, luego vendré con los chicos- Hermione se despidió de Hagrid y siguió su camino.

Harry volaba en su escoba, eso le hacía bien, pues no pensaba en nada, le agradaba volar, estaba ansioso por jugar al quidditch, pero por desgracia ese año los juegos comenzarían en enero, Harry dirigió su atención a una castaña que lo miraba volar embelezada y sonrió, a Hermione siempre le había gustado verlo volar, descendió y bajó de su escoba.

-Harry¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí?

-Tuve un mal sueño

-Que, extraño, yo también tuve uno, muy malo

-¿Si¿Que soñaste?

-Pues soñé, con…con…con Voldemort- Hermione se llevó las manos al rostro. –Soñé que mataba a Reggie y que tú no podías hacer nada.

Harry abrió sus ojos verdes cuan grandes eran. –Hermione… ¿En serio soñaste eso?

-Si… fue horrible, Harry

Harry abrazó a su amiga. –Yo soñé lo mismo

-¿Qué? Tu…tu también…que extraño- Hermione miraba a Harry con el ceño fruncido. –Esto hay que decírselo a Dumbledore

-¿Qué tienen que decirme? –Una voz clara y penetrante habló a sus espaldas.

-¡Profesor Dumbledore! –Hermione fue la primera en reaccionar

-Hemos soñado lo mismo- Dijo Harry dirigiéndose al grano.

-¿Qué han soñado lo mismo?- Reggie se asomó desde atrás de su Abuelo. -¿Cómo es posible eso?

-Reggie…-Harry le sonrió y causó que esta se sonrojara.

Hermione a Dumbledore le contó lo que había soñado y también le dijo que Harry había soñado lo mismo, Reggie al escuchar el sueño palideció, ella moría en un sueño…no, no podía morir eso lo sabía bien, primero tenía que cumplir su misión, su semblante se oscureció.

-¿Reggie que te sucede?-Preguntó Hermione

-Yo…

-¡Chicos! Menos mal que los encuentro- Era Ron, venía corriendo y les gritaba desde lejos- Pensé que se habían ido a Hogsmeade sin mí… profesor Dumbledore…buenos días- Ron sonrió, pero se dio cuenta de lo serios que estaban sus amigos y su sonrisa se borró (n/a: malvados hacen que el pobre Ron se sienta mal u.u). -¿Qué sucede?

-Harry y Hermione han soñado lo mismo- Contestó Reggie. –Soñaron que moría.

-¿Qué?-Ron miró a Reggie y luego a sus amigos, para después fijar su vista en el director buscando respuestas.

-Tal vez es casualidad o tal vez es una advertencia… a veces suceden cosas así… no se preocupen y vayan a Hogsmeade y disfruten este fin de semana.- El profesor Dumbledore les dijo eso y se alejó dejándoles solos.

-¿Crees que sea solo casualidad?- Preguntó Ron

-No… no es un secreto que yo tengo conexión con Voldemort a causa del intento fallido por matarme, de éste… no lo creo.

-Pero… ¿Por qué yo también soñé?-Inquirió Hermione

-Eso lo averiguaremos después- Dijo Ron sonriendo y abrazando a Hermione.

-¡Vamos! debemos apresurarnos, tengo unas ganas inmensas de comer dulces de Honeydukes. –Reggie sonrió y los miró a todos con picardía. -¡Quien llegue de ultimo a la sala común tiene cara de babosa!- Dicho esto Reggie empezó a correr dejando al trío atrás.

-¡No se vale¡Tú puedes desaparecer!- Ron reaccionó y salió tras Reggie que ya iba lejos. -¡vamos! o nos ganará –

-¡Lo haré al estilo muggle! Solo correré- Se escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Reggie, mientras que tres personas iban tras ella riendo.

Reggie corría sin ver por donde iba y sin saber como ni cuando se encontraba en los brazos de Draco, este la miraba sonriendo y sin darle tiempo a pensar la besó, Reggie intentó apartarse pero él la aferraba fuertemente, en ese momento Harry entró en el vestíbulo y paró en seco, la sonrisa de su rostro se borró al ver aquella escena, Reggie logró soltarse y una cachetada fue lo que Draco recibió a cambio. Draco se llevó una mano a la mejilla afectada y sonrió.

-¡Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso¡Imbécil!

-Yo también te quiero. –Draco sonreía con malicia. -¡Eh¡Potter! tu novia besa bien.

Reggie se congeló, y dio vuelta lentamente hasta ver los ojos chispeantes de Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron junto a este y miraban la escena confusos, Harry se acercó a Draco pasándole a Reggie por al lado, esta intentó detenerlo pero no pudo, Harry se olvidó de que tenía una varita y le apuntó un golpe a Draco que lo dejó inconsciente en el piso, Ron y Hermione llegaron hasta Reggie y abrieron los ojos ante la acción de Harry.

-¿Qué le pasa?-Preguntó Ron

-¡Mas bien que paso!- Dijo Reggie irritada-Esa… esa… ¡esa Sanguijuela me besó a la fuerza! Y… y Harry lo vio

-Hermione pasó sus manos por su cabello y Ron solo la miraba a ella y luego a Harry que venía hacia ellos con expresión endemoniada y pasó de largo sin decir nada.

-¡Harry espera!- gritó Ron- yo iré con él ustedes quédense aquí, ni Hermione ni Reggie estaban cuando Ron dijo eso, supuso que desaparecieron para llegar antes a la sala común.

Harry entró en la sala común y se alivió que no hubiera nadie, subió por las escaleras hacia la habitación de los chicos, entró y se tumbó en su cama.

Hermione y Reggie ya estaban en la sala común cuando Ron entró, vio que Reggie tenia su rostro entre sus manos y Hermione le pasaba un brazo por los hombros tranquilizándola, le hizo un gesto a Ron para que pasara de largo, Ron entro a la habitación de los chicos y se sentó en la cama de Harry y lo miró.

-¿Qué pasó?

Harry miró a Ron y luego al techo, Ron le dio un golpe con la mano en la pierna y volvió a preguntarle.

-¡Ese idiota besó a mi novia¡Eso pasó!-Gritó Harry.

-Pero ella no lo siguió.

-Se dejó besar

-Harry, piensa

-No, yo se lo que vi, no iré con ustedes a Hogsmeade, vayan sin mí.

-Nosotros también nos quedaremos

-Entonces yo voy SOLO

-De acuerdo de acuerdo nos iremos para que te tranquilices, después puedes llegar por un pasaje secreto ¿no?

Harry solo miró al pelirrojo y este al ver que no le respondía salió de la habitación, bajó a la sala común donde seguían Reggie y Hermione y se sentó junto a Hermione.

-Quiere estar solo, dice que nos vayamos a Hogsmeade sin él.

-Yo tampoco iré- Dijo Reggie, sus ojos estaban irritados

-Pero…

-Vayan ustedes, yo estaré en la habitación de las chicas, cuídense- Reggie dijo esto y se levantó del sillón, subió las escaleras y antes de entrar a la habitación de las chicas les dirigió a Ron y a Hermione una calida sonrisa y estos supieron que ellos (Harry y Reggie) estarían bien para cuando volvieran, Ambos se tomaron de la mano, se miraron dulcemente y juntos salieron de la sala común.

-Estarán bien… se quieren- Dijo Hermione caminando por Hogsmeade de la mano de Ron.

-Pero nuestro amor es más bonito- contestó el pelirrojo mirando a la castaña tiernamente

-Ron es di…-Ron beso a hermione tiernamente mientras la estrechaba contra si y esta le pasó los brazos por el cuello, varios alumnos que pasaban por allí (entre ellos Ginny) les silbaban y les gritaban cosas como¡Linda parejita¡Vayan a un Hotel! Ron oyó todo eso y lo que hizo fue apretar mas a Hermione contra si y pasarle una mano por el cabello mientras la otra seguía en su cintura, también se notaba como Hermione quería reír ante eso, nunca se imaginó a Ronald Weasley siendo amoroso y mucho menos con ella, ese beso se extendió hasta que las burlas ya no se escucharon, lentamente Ron y Hermione se separaron sin dejar de abrazarse se miraron y ambos sonrieron tiernamente, Hermione apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ron y este acarició el enmarañado cabello de su castaña, así enmarañado le gustaba.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Reggie estaba sentada en su cama mirando el anillo que Harry le había dado cuando le pidió que fuera su novia y se decidió a ir a la habitación de los chicos, se levantó con decisión y miro una vez mas el anillo, lo acarició y luego con paso decidido fue a la habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza vio a Harry acostado en su cama, apoyaba la cabeza en sus brazos y tenia los pies cruzados, miraba el techo. Reggie entró cuidadosamente y cerró la puerta con tal cuidado que cualquiera que la hubiera visto pensaría que la puerta era, en si, extremadamente delicada. Reggie llegó hasta la cama de Harry y sin pensarlo se sentó en esta mirando al ojiverde con dulzura, puso una mano en su estomago y este la miro un momento para después volver a mirar el interesante techo (n/a: el techo? Interesante¿Qué le sucede?).

-Harry…yo no quería… yo iba corriendo y el… me agarró… no me di cuenta, en serio- Reggie miraba a Harry triste, este la miro y tomó la mano que esta tenía sobre su estomago y la jalo hacia el, ella quedó con medio cuerpo sobre él y la cara muy cerca de la de Harry, este la miraba con los ojos centelleantes, levantó un poco la cabeza y la besó tan fuerte que lastimó los labios de ella. Reggie trató de seguir ese beso encolerizado, aunque le dolieran los labios, tomó la cara de Harry con sus manos y siguió el beso hasta que poco a poco fue tornándose mas lento y mas tierno (n/a¿Por qué se habrá enojado tanto Harry?... ¡hombres!), Harry abrazó a Reggie por la cintura apretándola contra su cuerpo, ella al sentir esa presión se separó bruscamente.

-No, Harry… así no-Reggie miraba a Harry con tristeza, aun seguía molesto.

-Lo…lo siento- Harry se sonrojó a Reggie se le había hinchado la boca. –En verdad lo siento

Reggie suspiró, vio en los ojos de Harry que en verdad lo sentía, una tenue sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –Te creo

-¿Me permites corregir lo anterior?

-No lo se… cuando estés de mejor humor lo vemos ¿si?-

-No, ahora es el momento, en verdad no se que me sucedió (n/a: celos malditos celos…)…y… y bueno… y

-¿Y?- Reggie miraba a Harry extrañamente, mientras con una mano se sobaba la barbilla, tenía una pequeñísima sonrisa dibujada en su rostro ¿alguna esperanza?

-Y… y que nadie volverá hasta mañana

-¡Oh! Gran excusa, bravo –Reggie aplaudió sarcástica, mientras Harry le echaba una mirada acecina. -¿Qué?

Harry se sentó quedando cerca de Reggie, que también estaba sentada, acarició su mejilla y se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en la comisura de la boca, con la otra mano tomo su cintura y la acerco a él, esta puso sus manos en el pecho de Harry, mientras él la besaba tiernamente, cerró los ojos y paso sus manos por su cuello, lentamente fueron recostándose en la cama, beso tras beso…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Te amo, Herms- Decía Ron mientras se tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla en las tres escobas.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Que te amo-le repitió Ron mirándola atentamente

-¿Sabes? Creo que tendré que limpiarme los oídos, no escucho nada de lo que me dices- Hermione miró a Ron con cara inocente mientras se metía un dedo en su oído y simulaba limpiárselo, Ron rió, se acercó a ella y la besó, de nuevo los abucheos y bromas se formaron a su alrededor (n/a: Ginny es una saboteadora u.u)

-Creo que eso no necesita oídos para entenderse- Dijo Ron sin prestar atención a las burlas.

-No, no los necesita- Respondió Hermione. –Y… cambiando drásticamente de tema…

-¿Si?- Dijo Ron apoyando el codo en la mesa y la barbilla en la palma de su mano, mientras miraba embelezado a Hermione

-¡ay¡Ron! No me mires así, no me dejas concentrarme- Hermione se sonrojó

-¿Concentrarte en que?

-En lo que quiero decirte

-Dilo luego

-Es importante

-De acuerdo, dilo

-Bien…

-Bien…

-Ya te digo

-Estoy esperando

Hermione rió, se acerco a Ron y le dio un piquito breve -¿Dónde nos quedaremos esta noche?- Dijo en un susurro.

-En la casa de los gritos- Contestó Ron de igual forma

-¡Qué?

-Si, la profesora MacGonagall dio permiso para que cada quien se quedara donde mas cómodo se sintiera, me pareció que la casa de los gritos era un buen sitio

-a bien… que creativo, considerando que solo dormiremos

-¿Segura?

-Si

-Eso lo veremos

-¿Qué insinúas?

-¿Yo? Nada- Ron miró para todos sitios haciéndose el inocente Hermione le pellizco el brazo.

-Ayyyy ¿Por qué hiciste eso?- Reprochó el pelirrojo mientras se sobaba el brazo

-Porque quise- Hermione le sacó la lengua y se levantó de su silla

-¿Qué harás?

-¿Correr?- Hermione no le dio tiempo a Ron para reaccionar, salió de las tres escobas como alma que lleva el diablo y en menos de 3 segundos estaba fuera del campo visual de Ron.

-Hermione… se que estas por aquí… sal ya linda, no lo hagas mas difícil- Ron sabía donde estaba hermione, había usado su varita para orientarse hacía ella(n/a¡la uso!), estaban cerca de la casa de los gritos, Ron estaba rente a un árbol ancho y de su lado izquierdo estaba la entrada a esta, Hermione estaba tras ese árbol, quería que Ron la encontrara, pues lo había tenido desde hace media hora buscándola.

-¡Bu!- Ron se asomó por uno de los lados del árbol sorprendiendo a Hermione, esta dio un paso atrás

- a no, no te iras de nuevo, Ron dio dos pasos largos, agarró a Hermione, por los hombros y con un rápido movimiento la cargó.

-¡Ay¡Ron! Bájame- Hermione no se esperaba eso

-Dentro de la casa

Y así entraron en la casa de los gritos, con los últimos rayos del sol de compañía.

-------------------------------------

Despues de mucho he publicado, espero no se hayan olvidado de este fic, les puedo adelantar que vendran cosas que ninguno se imagina, pero que van a gustarles ;)

a Biankita, mi hermanita preciosa que siempre me deja Reviews aqui está xD el cap 17 de Una Historia Distinta D espero te guste y me dejes review!

a todos los que me leen y no ponen review:

Muchas gracias x leer y dejenme review por fa

a los que me han dejado review antes: Espero sigan leyendo y me dejen sus reviews, me encanta leerlos

Pronto el cap 18 esperenlo :D


	13. Sueño, Pesadilla o Realidad?

**Una Historia Distinta**

**(Capitulo 18)**

**¿Sueño, pesadilla o realidad?**

Reggie despertó y para su sorpresa estaba en su cama en el dormitorio de las chicas, se levantó dándose cuenta que eran las 10:30 a.m. se vistió apuradamente y bajó al gran comedor, donde harry, ya la esperaba, cuando este la vio llegar se levantó para recibirla, ese día (según Reggie) iba a empezarlo bien, pues los alumnos que se habían marchado a Hogsmeade no regresarían sino hasta la hora de la cena, al estar frente a Harry, Reggie pudo distinguir a Draco, el cual los miraba, esta no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad así que sin dar tiempo a que Harry la saludase siquiera tomó su rostro y lo besó, Harry (sin hacerse mucho de rogar ¬¬) la tomó por la cintura, y los silbidos y risas por parte de los pocos alumnos que se habían quedado (los de primero y segundo y uno que otro de cursos superiores) no se hicieron esperar, solo dos personas no sonreían y se veían malhumorados, Draco Malfoy y Cho Chang que miraban a la pareja con envidia.

-¿Cómo dormiste?- Preguntó Reggie sentándose al mismo tiempo que Harry.

-Bien… dormí muy bien- Contestó este tomando una tostada y untándola de mantequilla. -¿Y tu?

Reggie se sonrojó, Harry la miraba extraño (n/a: je, je xD)- Bien… si dormí bien.- Contestó con aire ausente

-Me agrada que me saludes de esa manera- Inquirió Harry acercándose a Reggie y fingiendo complicidad

-¿De qué manera?- contestó esta nerviosa por tener a Harry tan cerca.

Harry rió –No querrás que te lo recuerde ¿o si?

Reggie se atrevió a mirar a la mesa de Slytherin, donde bien podía verse una cara roja de rabia, Reggie sonrió. -¿Por qué no?

-Pícara- Fue lo único que dijo Harry antes de darle un piquito tímido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Buenos días- Dijo Hermione con tono melodioso viendo como Ron se despertaba para verla con ¿Su camisa?- He traído el desayuno.

-Gra…gracias-Dijo Ron apoyándose sobre un codo sobre la cama y pasando su otra mano por su nuca mientras veía a la castaña embobado (n/a¿Cuándo no?).- Son Ideas mías o esa es mi camisa.

Hermione puso la bandeja con cuidado sobre la cama y se sentó de frente a al pelirrojo. –Es tu camisa- Hermione sonrió

-Te queda bien, bien podrías salir así si lo quisieras… serías la envidia de medio Hogwarts.

-Ja, ja. Muy gracioso.-Contestó Hermione dándole una tostada a Ron untada de mermelada (n/a: lo acepto… quiero una tostada xD), Ron tomó la tostada y en vez de comérsela él se la dio a Hermione quien le dio un pequeño mordisco.

-Te quiero, Herm

Hermione miró Ron, que después de decir eso mordió la tostada. –También yo.-contestó para después tomar jugo de naranja.

De repente Ron se vio casado con aquella castaña, viviendo en su propia casa y rodeado de pequeños niños pelirrojos, era la primera vez que imaginaba tal cosa y la idea no le desagradó ¿Por qué no pensarlo? Solo les faltaba un año y medio para acabar Hogwarts, quizá él le pidiera matrimonio algún día, estaba seguro de que iba a ser feliz y que iba a hacerla feliz, porque se había dado cuenta de algo: desde que él le había pedido ser su novia no habían peleado ni discutido por nada (n/a: gran descubrimiento, Ron ), eso significaba que esas peleas (por su parte al menos) solo eran para llamar la atención del otro, amaba tanto a Hermione que daría más que su vida por ella.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-…No, Harry, no- Decía Reggie entre risas

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es arriesgado, además…

-¿Además que?

-El agua es muy fría

-Para eso estoy yo

-¡Harry!

-Ya lo he hecho, no es tan malo… y si es entre dos no creo que lo vaya a ser

-No, Harry, no, no comeré eso- Reggie hizo un gesto de asco ante el hecho de comer branquialgas

-Entonces no me veras en todo el día, porque yo si las comeré y yo si iré a visitar a las sirenas- Dijo Harry con tono de: o vas o te dejo sola

-El efecto solo dura una hora, Harry-Contestó Reggie mirándolo de soslayo.

-Llevo más en el bolsillo

-No las comeré

-No saben tan mal

-De a cuerdo- Dijo Reggie resignada tomando una branquialga con la punta de sus dedos, se le pareció mucho a un gusano escamoso, le dio más asco, pero cerró los ojos abrió la boca y se la tragó entera.

-¿Ves? Nada pasó

-Saben horrible ¡Buaj!

-Come más- Harry le extendió un puño de branquialgas

-¿Todas esas?

-Si

Reggie las tomó, dividió ese puño en dos y se metió uno en la boca, tuvo que masticar y la mueca que apareció en su cara hizo que harry casi escupiera las que el mismo masticaba, Reggie tragó con dificultad y su mueca fue peor, esto causo que Harry se atragantara al tratar de tragar las suyas, Reggie le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Vamos, antes de que hagan efec…-Harry sintió como si le hubieran tapado la nariz y la boca con una almohada, intentó respirar, no pudo, miró a Reggie y vio que estaba azul, así que la tomó de la mano y corrió, haciendo que Reggie también corriera hasta llegar al lago, al llegar la soltó y de un chapuzón entró en el agua, Reggie hizo lo mismo.

Ya debajo del agua se miraron y sonrieron, Harry tomó a Reggie de las manos, su sorpresa fue que sus manos se habían transformado, al igual que en cuarto curso en el Torneo de los tres magos, las de ella no, vio sus piernas y se sorprendió mas aun pues Reggie tenía cola, al parecer una mujer se transformaba diferente que el hombre, miro a Reggie y vio que también estaba sorprendida, pero no había soltado su mano, al contrario, tomó la otra y lo besó y así empezaron lo que seria "una aventura para ellos dos" así le había dicho Harry y ella había estado encantada, pero al saber que tenía que comer branquialgas no le dio tanta emoción, pero ahora sabía que eso era lo de menos, estar allí junto a él era fabuloso.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Crees que Harry y Reggie se hayan reconciliado, Ron?

-Hermione… averigüémoslo cuando sea hora de irnos de aquí, mientras…vamos a pasarla bien ¿Si?

-De acuerdo ¿Qué tal si vamos a Zonko?

-Vaya, vaya… doña estudiosa en una tienda de bromas… ¿Por cuenta propia? Creo que tú, no eres Hermione- Dijo Ron bromeando.

-En efecto, Weasley, no lo soy- Dijo Hermione imitando la voz de Draco- Soy un hurón que viene a hacerte la vida imposible

Ron estalló en carcajadas. –Dudo mucho que un hurón me haga algo. –Abrazó a Hermione y se encaminaron a Zonko, donde los aguardaban miles de artículos de broma. Compraron una cantidad de bombas fétidas, caramelos multi-efecto(n/a: esos son de mi invención… mas adelante sabrán para que sirven), petardos, etc. Luego fueron a Honeydukes y compraron tantos dulces que tuvieron que encantar las bolsas para que no les pesaran tanto, después fueron a las tres escobas y se tomaron una cerveza de mantequilla y sin darse cuenta el día se había pasado y sinceramente lo habían pasado de maravilla.

Hermione nunca imagino que la pudiera pasar tan bien a lado de Ron, pues desde que se conocían solo habían peleado, pero ahora, no¡quien los viera!-Hermione sonrió para si misma- ahora tomados de la mano, hablando bajito al oído del otro, besándose, etc. ¿Qué pensaría la Sra. Weasley cuando se enterara¿Y el Sr. Weasley? Eso lo sabría después, lo que le importaba era el ahora y ahora era feliz, tomó la mano de su pecoso pelirrojo y le sonrió mientras tomaba cerveza de mantequilla, el también le sonrió y le guiño un ojo.

La hora de partir a Hogwarts había llegado, la profesora MacGonagall estaba llamando a los alumnos y los ponía en fila para poder regresar al castillo, Ron y Hermione se reunieron con Ginny y Luna que, como siempre, parecía estar ausente, los cuatro subieron a un mismo carruaje y mientras iban avanzando la charla que mantenían los entretenía bastante, por lo menos evitaba que Ginny y Luna se aburrieran; en el caso de Ron y Hermione, evitaba que empezaran su flirteo.

-Yo opino que a Krum le ha ido muy bien en estos últimos años ¿Saben? Recibí una carta de él el viernes- Comentó Ginny

-¿A ti?

-¿Una carta de Víctor?

Dijeron Ron y Hermione a coro, Luna solo miraba por la ventana del carruaje, como si todo aquello no fuera con ella.

-Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-¿Qué, que tiene de malo¡Todo! Ginny, tiene todo de malo

-¡Ron! Deja en paz a tu hermana- Le reprendió Hermione- Lo curioso es que te escriba… ¿Se conocieron cuando estuvo aquí?

-¡Por supuesto! Fue dos semanas antes de fin de curso, nos conocimos bastante ¿saben? Pensé que no volvería a saber de él cuando se marchara, pero no, he aquí una carta, claro, después de casi dos años, pero en ella me cuenta el porque de no haberme escrito antes.

-¡Es grandioso, Ginny! Ya te imagino siendo la Señora de Krum- Alabó Hermione con entusiasmo, a ella tampoco le había escrito en mucho tiempo, pero no le había puesto mucho cuidado a ese detalle, pues sabía que, Víctor, como jugador de Quidditch famoso no se le haría fácil hablar por correspondencia, pues no tendría tiempo.

Ginny vio como las mejillas de su hermano enrojecían, al igual que sus orejas, la causa, el comentario de Hermione acerca de ella y Víctor, la verdad era que Ginny no se había imaginado precisamente como la señora Krum, se había imaginado como la señora…

-¡Es una niña¡Pequeña¡Como se te ocurre decir tal cosa?-Estalló Ron y los pensamientos de Ginny se vieron interrumpidos.

-¡Oye! Tengo 15 años Ron

-No es pequeña Ron ¡acéptalo! Algún día hará su vida te guste o no-Contradijo Hermione

-Opino lo mismo-Concordó Ginny. –Ron, eres mi hermano, con el que más he compartido y me gusta que me protejas, pero debes aceptar que algún día tendré novio y que me casaré… bueno no hablemos de matrimonio aun, pero si de noviazgo.

-¿Qué insinúas Ginny?-Sentenció Ron

-No insinúo nada, pues si tuviera novio o algo parecido ya lo sabrías o ¿no?

Ron miró a su hermana de soslayo y esta lo abrazó riendo.

-¿Ves cariño¿Ves como tu hermana ya no es pequeña?

Ron abrazó a su hermana sonriendo. –Si, si lo es- Le sacó la lengua a Hermione y cerró los ojos abrazando a su hermana.

-No tienes reparo-dijo suspirando Hermione.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Harry y Reggie se habían sumergido en el lago, hacia más de dos horas que no salían y Draco llevaba más de ese tiempo buscándolos, llevaba a Pansy pegada a los talones diciéndole que volviera al castillo, que no iba a encontrarlos y que eso no era su problema.

-¿Sabes que? Pedazo de chicle picante **SI** es mi problema, porque resulta que me gusta y lo que quiero lo obtengo sea como sea.

-¡Draco! No tienes derecho de tratarme así

-¡Cállate Parkinson! Y… y… ¡lárgate de mi vista! Vete con Zabinni a lo mejor el si te da lo que yo no pue…- Una cachetada le dio de lleno a Draco en la mejilla, Pansy estaba a punto de llorar, por la rabia de que Draco la tratara así, lo miró con desafío, dio media vuelta y se alejó corriendo.

-¿Dónde estarán ese par?- se preguntó para si mismo dándole la menor importancia, aunque sabía que acababa de herir terriblemente a Pansy. Dirigió su mirada al lago y allí estaban, dos cabezas se podían ver desde donde estaba, pero no distinguía quienes eran, así que se acercó hasta un árbol que estaba a la orilla y que lo escondía bien, aguzó la vista y si, si eran quien él creía Reggie y Potter estaban nadando en el lago, una rabia terrible lo abordó haciéndolo poner rojo hasta la médula, le provocó entrar al lago así se congelara solo para golpear a Potter, le daba envidia que fuera mejor que él y que tuviera siempre lo mejor, ejemplo claro era la maravillosa saeta de fuego que tenía y para su desgracia Reggie, también le daba rabia que Potter tuviera tan buenos amigos, no como él que tenía guardaespaldas que no servían sino para golpear a otros cuando los profesores no estaban presentes, vio que ambos se acercaban a la orilla y discretamente se alejó, como cosa rara, echando pestes de ambos.

-¡Harry! Que bonito es el fondo del lago, me hubiera gustado estar aquí cuando te enfrentaste al cola cuerno y a las sirenas.

-Lo bueno es que estas aquí ahora y me alegro mucho- Harry besó la punta de la nariz de Reggie. –Tenías una gotita de agua allí

-Estoy toda mojada, no tengo gotitas de agua aquí y allá ¡estoy empapada!

-De acuerdo-Dijo Harry riendo. –Quería besarte la nariz

-Eso suena más convincente.

Ambos salieron del lago con un frío tremendo, así que se vistieron rápido (n/a: llevaban bañador eh?) y emprendieron la marcha hacía el castillo, iban hablando y riendo de esto y de aquello, pero una voz que arrastraba las palabras les quitó la alegría de la cara.

-¿Qué pensaría Snape si yo por casualidad le dijera que los he visto nadando en el lago?- Silbo Draco apoyado en un árbol viéndolos con los ojos entrecerrados

-Púdrete Malfoy- Escupió Reggie mientras apretaba el brazo de Harry

-No le hagas caso, solo quiere amargarnos

-¡Oh! Pero si no es eso, eso sería lo último que haría, es nada más una simple pregunta.

-¿Por qué no vas y se lo preguntas? Asi sabes que piensa- Contestó Reggie comenzando a caminar. Harry se quedó atrás.

-Reggie es mía Draco y hagas lo que hagas no podrás separarnos- Susurró Harry a Draco que dio un paso al frente con los puños cerrados, Harry dio media vuelta y alcanzó a Reggie, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y le susurró al oído algo que Draco no pudo oír, Reggie rió ante eso, pero él, no supo el porqué.

Harry y Reggie estaban a punto de entrar al castillo cuando los carruajes de Hogwarts se pararon frente a la entrada y ellos se quedaron para recibir a Ron y a Hermione, quienes en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían salido del carruaje, acompañados por Ginny y Luna.

-¡Hermy¡Ron!- Reggie corrió hasta ellos y los abrazó a ambos. -¡los extrañé tanto!...

-¡Reggie!- Exclamó la pareja y respondieron el abrazó que esta les dio. –Nosotros también te extrañamos- Dijo Hermione.

-¡Si! Que bien- Dijo Reggie contenta de verlos-¡Que tal, Ginny!

-Hola Reggie- Dijo esta sonriendo-¡Harry! Que bueno que te hayas reconciliado con Reggie

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Nosotros somos culpables de eso-Dijo Ron

-Nosotros se lo contamos-Afirmó Hermione

-¡Hola chicos! No se imaginan lo bien que la pasamos sin ustedes- Dijo Harry uniéndose al grupo, sonriendo- Hola Luna ¿Cómo estas¿Conoces a Reggie?

-¿Eh? Estoy bien Harry, gracias por preguntar y… ¿Reggie? No, no la conozco, pero se que es tu novia.

-Mucho gusto Luna- Dijo Reggie extendiéndole la mano a esta

-Mucho gusto- contestó Luna con su habitual aire ausente.- Em… Ginny ¿Entramos?

-Si, será mejor que entremos ¡tengo hambre! –Todos asintieron, así que entraron al Gran comedor, donde Luna se separó del grupo para sentarse en la mesa de su casa, los otros cinco se sentaron juntos en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Oigan, ustedes ¿Dónde se metieron? Están empapados- Inquirió Ron al notar que el cabello de Reggie estaba mojado y el de Harry también.

Harry y Reggie se miraron.

-¡Ya! Suéltenlo ¿Dónde estaban?-Preguntó Ginny

-¡Si! Queremos saber-dijo Hermione

-Pues…-Empezó a decir Harry

-Harry y yo dimos un "paseo" por el lago, me llevó a explorar el fondo de este.

-¡Harry! Si los hubiesen atrapado quien sabe cuantas cosas les hubieran hecho- Dijo Hermione sobresaltada.

Harry solo miró a Hermione y sonrió, gesto que a esta no le agradó para nada pero pronto lo olvidó, pues todos se concentraron en comer y hablar de lo que habían hecho ese fin de semana, cuando la cena acabó los cinco chicos subieron junto a los otros Gryffindor a la sala común y allí se quedaron un rato charlando.

-Creo que me iré a dormir, estoy muy cansada- Sentenció Ginny después de un chiste contado por Ron

-Si… creo que yo también- aprobó Hermione. –Mañana será un día pesado.

-Apoyo tu moción Hermy-Dijo Reggie levantándose del sofá que compartía con Harry.

-¿Ustedes dos no están cansados?- Preguntó Hermione arqueando una ceja.

-Un poco-Dijo Harry bostezando

-Si… un poco- Dijo Ron también bostezando

-¡Por fin los encuentro!- dijo Neville uniéndose al grupo

-Hola Nev- Saludó Ginny. –Yo ya me voy a acostar, tengo mucho sueño ¡Hasta mañana chicos!-Dijo Ginny con voz soñolienta y desapareció rápidamente por la puerta que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas.

-¡Hasta mañana, Ginny!-Contestaron los otros cinco a coro

-Últimamente no se les ve mucho eh- Dijo Neville mirando a las dos parejas. –Desde que son novios solo se les ve besándose o abrazándose o…

-Ya entendimos, Nev-Dijeron los chicos viéndolo de forma especial.

-¿Fuiste a Hogsmeade?-Preguntó Reggie

-Si, de hecho si, estuve con Ginny un rato allá

-¡Bien! Oigan chicos… ¿hicimos todos los deberes?-Preguntó Ron adquiriendo un semblante pensativo.

-Si, Ron, si los hicimos, al menos nosotras ¿Verdad Reggie?-Dijo Hermione con su habitual gesto de impaciencia.

-Si de hecho si, je, je- Contestó esta de buena gana. –Imagino que ustedes también, pues estaban con nosotras.

-Entonces si los hicimos todos- Dijo Harry

-Bien. Me voy a la cama

-Voy contigo- Dijo Hermione, Le dio un pequeño beso a Ron en los labios. –Hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- Contestó este acariciándole la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, Harry, Que pases buenas noches Nev.

-Igualmente- Contestaron los dos chicos.

Reggie Besó a Harry y le dijo un tierno "te veré mañana", se despidió de los otros dos chicos y subió con Hermione al dormitorio de las chicas.

-¿Nos vamos nosotros también?- Preguntó Ron

-No, Ron nos quedamos aquí hablando del fuego toda la noche- Respondió Harry

Neville rió. -¡Oh! Ya subamos me muero de sueño

-Si también yo- Dijo Harry, se levantó y Ron lo siguió, aparentemente disgustado por su comentario, ya se las pagaría luego, ahora tenía mucho sueño.

Desaparecieron tras la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos y poco a poco el fuego de la chimenea se fue apagando.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Estaba caminando por un sendero adornado con calaveras, tétricas calaveras, y de estas salían serpientes, seguía avanzando sin poder detenerse, como si una fuerza la atrajera, quería dar media vuelta e irse corriendo a donde estuviera a salvo, pero no podía, solo caminaba por ese sendero adornado con calaveras, le dio miedo, pues imaginaba que encontraría al final y ¡helo allí! Él, con su cruel sonrisa y sus ojos fríos, estaba allí esperándola, intentó gritar, pero no pudo, solo lo miraba a los ojos, fingiendo valentía, había llegado frente a él y su voz se escuchó:

-Póstrate ante mí- Dijo con su voz helada que llegaba hasta los huesos

-No lo haré

-Si lo harás- Sacó su varita y con un movimiento quedó postrada ante él.- ¿No lo ibas a hacer?

-No por voluntad.

-A pero que niña tan valiente, se atreve a retar a Lord Voldemort

Ella lo escupió cuando logro levantarse.

-No eres más que basura, basura que pronto será desechada.

Voldemort le clavó sus ojos de serpiente y estos ardían de furia. –No si yo me hago más fuerte.

-No lo conseguirás.

-¡Oh! Si que lo haré, si que lo haré- contestó este y en un instante Reggie se vio atada en una pared por cuerdas que salían de la varita de Voldemort. –Te debilitaras muy pronto, pues no tienes tu varita y cuando eso suceda tomaré lo que quiero de ti

-¡Esto es un sueño! Un sueño que me atormenta desde hace mucho- Reggie cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, se encontró en el mismo lugar con la misma persona enfrente que la miraba burlón.

-Siento desilusionarte, pero esto no es un sueño.

0o0o0o0o0o

Mientras en Hogwarts alguien despertaba de repente con la cicatriz en forma de rayo quemándole terriblemente.

-La tiene…-Fue lo único que dijo antes de desmayarse.

Y en efecto, aquello no era un sueño.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno, quiero ap´rovechar para dar las gracias a todo akel ke lee este fic, se los agradesco y espero lean lo ke keda, ya ke esté es el antepenultimo capitulo ya que lo ke kedan son el ultimo cap y el cap final y el epilogo... Oh! ESTO QUE SIENTO NO ES NORMAL xD un fic ke se va otro ke viene y ke leerán ¡gracias!

Ahora contesto reviews, que aunke pokitos me da ilu verlos y por ellos escribo

Kela2812¡Hola ninia! grax muchisimas grax por leer espero te haya gustado este capitulo ke es uno de los ultimos espero el siguiente tmb te guste

Lalu¡Hola Lalu, pss ya te imaginaras lo que paso (Fans R/Hr Yuju) espero sigas leyendo grax por hacerlo nn

Biank Radcliffe¡MANITAAAA! ya se ke está ansiosa jajaja porke puse en mi space ke ya lo habia hasta puesto aki, pero va a tener ke esperar jijiji pronto leerá el cap final de esta historia . NO SE LO IMAGINA (de hecho nadie se lo imagina MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA) la kero mucho :D ¡ACTUALICE MELODIA DE HADAS #$&¡ la kerop ) Byes nus hablamos x mess :D

A todos los ke leen y no ponen review: Grax por leer


	14. El principio del final

**Una Historia Distinta**

**(Capitulo 19)**

**El principio del final…**

Harry discutía con el profesor Dumbledore en su despacho mientras Sirius se sumergía en su propia depresión, se repetía constantemente que tenía que haber cuidado mejor de su hija, que no era un buen padre y que Dumbledore no era un buen abuelo. Nadie le hacía caso, hasta que ya habiendo llegado al extremo se convirtió en perro y salió de Hogwarts, Harry lo alcanzó y se fueron juntos a buscar a Reggie, Dumbledore los seguía también, mientras en Hogwarts todos se mostraban preocupados por lo que acababa de pasar ¿Cómo era posible que alguien hubiera entrado al colegio sin ser visto siquiera por los cuadros? Eso era algo muy extraño, Ginny, Ron y Hermione organizaron a un grupo de chicos que querían ayudar a buscar a Reggie y a cuidar Hogwarts, Hagrid se había unido a Ron y a Hermione con fang ladrando y olfateando por todas partes, Ron dijo que fueran al bosque prohibido, que empezaran buscando por allí y así lo hicieron, Fang era de mucha ayuda, pues su olfato era excelente, Hagrid también ayudaba bastante, haciéndoles el camino mas fácil, llegaron a una especie de claro alumbrado por una luz grisácea que parecía desierto, Ron y Hermione se pararon tras Hagrid y Ginny y Neville se tropezaron con ellos haciendo que casi se cayeran, Hagrid no se inmutó por ello y Fang ladraba con furia pero no traspasaba el margen marcado por el claro, cuando Hermione intentó cruzarlo algo la hizo detenerse y segundos después allí estaban, todos abrieron la boca sorprendidos.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o

Harry, Sirius y Dumbledore de algún modo habían llegado a una mansión en la cima de una pequeña colina y corrían cuesta arriba con todas sus fuerzas y minutos después ya estaban dentro de la casa, a Harry le empezó a escocer la cicatriz a tal punto que no podía ver, sentía que se le iba a partir la cabeza en dos si le seguía doliendo así, Dumbledore lo sostuvo para que no se cayera y Sirius (ya en su forma humana) miraba la casa pensando por donde buscar primero, se decidió ir a la derecha, donde había una sola puerta y esta, estaba cerrada, de repente a Harry le disminuyó el dolor significativamente…

-¡HARRY!

Un grito desgarrador rompió la quietud y el silencio de aquel lugar, Sirius corrió sin detenerse a pensar en la dirección de donde había venido el grito de Reggie, Dumbledore lo detuvo.

-¡Sirius! Por favor… piensa

-¡no quiero pensar¡QUIERO RESCATARLA!

Harry corrió en busca de Reggie haciendo que Dumbledore y Sirius, fueran tras él, Llegaron a una especie de mazmorra, esta era espaciosa, fría y estaba iluminada por escasas antorchas, lo que le daba un ambiente lúgubre, los tres hombres miraban la mazmorra desde la entrada de esta y detuvieron la mirada en el mismo sitio. En el centro de la mazmorra atada con cadenas, la ropa rasgada y semi inconciente estaba Reggie.

-¡Reggie!-Exclamó Harry

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Dos unicornios entraron en el claro y los miraron intensamente, Fang había dejado de ladrar, pero Hagrid lo tenía sujeto, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna (que en algún momento había llegado) miraban a los unicornios hipnotizados y de repente ya no fueron consientes de en donde estaban ni como habían llegado a la misma mazmorra en la que estaban Harry, Sirius y Dumbledore, pues lo ultimo que habían visto era el cuerno de los unicornios brillar.

-Reggie- Dijo en voz baja Hermione y luego señaló a Harry y le dijo a Ron que mirara, todos se miraban extrañados, pero después se calmaron un poco pues todos habían llegado allí de forma extraña, Harry se acercó a Reggie mientras intentaba soltarla, Ginny Ron y Luna también se acercaron y ayudaron a Harry, Dumbledore, Hermione y Neville se habían quedado con Sirius que había entrado en una especie de shock.

-Estarás bien Reg, yo lo sé, te sacaremos de aquí

-Harry tranquilízate, así no lograras nada-Decía Ron mientras ayudaba a Harry

-Concentrémonos en soltarla- Dijo Ginny mientras terminaba con una de las cadenas de los pies, Luna ya había soltado la otra, cuando Harry y Ron hubieron terminado con las de las manos Reggie cayó, inconciente en brazos de Harry y este cayó al suelo.

-Ha…Harry

-Si, tranquila, estarás bien

-No… ve…vete

-¡No me iré¡No nos iremos!

-Que bueno, porque así acabaré con todos ustedes de una buena vez- Una voz que retumbó en toda la mazmorra se escuchó, clara, fría y espeluznante.

-Voldemort-susurró Harry

Una risa estridente y sin humor se escuchó-¡ven a mi, niña!

-¡NO!-Gritaron Harry y Hermione que corrió y se atravesó entre Reggie y Voldemort, eso empeoró las cosas pues ahora en las manos de Voldemort estaban Hermione y una inconciente Reggie; alguien empujó a los que se encontraban en la entrada de la mazmorra y estos cayeron de bruces al suelo y así fue como la figura de Lord Voldemort acompañado por colagusano aparecieron en la puerta.

-¡Hermione!-Gritó Ron. -¡Suéltala!

-Miren pues…-Dijo con parsimonia Voldemort sin prestar la más mínima atención a Ron. -…potter vino por su novia…-Voldemort miró a Harry y luego a Reggie, la cual tenía en brazos…

-¡SUELTALA!

-¿Qué me harás?

-Dirás… que te haremos-lo interrumpió Ginny

De nuevo aquella risa negra. –ilusos

Voldemort puso a Reggie en el suelo pero no la soltó, mientras se ocupaba de Hermione que luchaba por soltarse, se la pasó a colagusano diciéndole que no la dejara escapar, cosa que este hizo bien porque a pesar de los esfuerzos de Hermione por soltarse no lo logró, Ron se acercó a Voldemort, con la varita en la mano pero fue en vano, terminó inconciente en el piso de la mazmorra.

-Que imbécil es esté mago, arriesgar su vida por una sangre sucia…

-¡ella es bruja!-Gritó Harry

-Y tu Potter…también eres idiota…enamorarte de alguien que nunca será tuyo…

-¡Calla! Y ¡Suéltala!

-¡Mira esto Harry, quedará gravado en tu mente para siempre- Voldemort Rió al tiempo que sacaba una daga, alzaba a Reggie por el cabello y le ponía la daga en el cuello, Harry se espantó y en un intento por salvarla terminó también inconsciente a causa de Voldemort, pero este lo hizo reaccionar.

-La verás morir de forma muggle… porque así tendré lo que ella guarda y podré destruirte, Harry ¿no es maravilloso?-Siseó Voldemort. -Mira bien Potter porque lo que más amas será la causa de tu muerte… al fin. -en esos momentos Reggie había vuelto en sí y con un movimiento repentino se libró de Voldemort causando que este en vez de matarla le cortara el cabello, Voldemort miró la cabellera castaña que tenía en sus manos y luego miró a Reggie

-¡Maldito cerdo¡Mira lo que haz hecho¿Sabes cuanto tiempo estuve dejándolo crecer?- Estalló Reggie aparentemente colérica y sin darle tiempo a Voldemort que reaccionara tomó a Harry y desaparecieron dejando una cortina de humo blanco que desapareció casi al instante.

-Es hora Harry- Dijo Reggie mirándolo seria. –No tenemos mucho tiempo, si quieres vencer a Voldemort debes recibir lo que se ha guardado para ti…

-¿Hora de qué¿Darme que¿Qué cosa?-Inquirió Harry confundido, mirando el sitio donde se encontraban ahora, pero Reggie no parecía prestarle atención

-…Este es el fin, Harry. –Siguió diciendo Reggie. –Es hora de vencer a Voldemort o morir en el intento, es nuestra última oportunidad…

-¿Moriremos? –Harry volvió a interrumpir a Reggie y esta se volvió a los otros (que de alguna forma también había traído con ellos) y de repente empezó a volverse traslucida, sus ojos ya no eran oscuros sino plata, su ropa blanca, brillaba, una brisa inundó aquella planicie arenisca donde se encontraban, acto seguido la voz de Reggie se escuchó, era una voz cristalina, apacible, tranquilizante.

"_Ustedes no deben permanecer aquí solo el que es capaz de hacer caer al malévolo y los guardianes podrán quedarse, pues son los únicos capaces de soportar lo que en instantes ocurrirá…"_

-Reggie, no nos expulses, podemos soportar- Sirius, por primera vez sonaba cuerdo, pero Dumbledore y Ginny lo sostenían para que no se acercara a Reggie, la cual levitaba mientras decía aquellas palabras

"…_.El elegido debe marchar y enfrentar la lucha final y los guardianes del secreto la esencia del malévolo han de guardar, los demás sobran en este campo de guerra…"_

Reggie empezó a hacer una bola con sus manos, al parecer era energía y esta era del mismo color que sus ojos, que su ropa y que su cabello, parecía el ojo de un tornado, Reggie alzó la bola y la dirigió al grupo de gente causando que una luz cegadora se llevara a todo aquel que no debía estar en aquel lugar, cuando la luz cesó, Reggie empezó a levitar y su extraño ropaje (una especie de túnica blanca), y su largo cabello ahora plateado y liso se movieran como si una ráfaga de aire atravesara aquel campo, pero ni Harry, ni Ron y ni Ginny sentían aquella brisa, la voz de Reggie volvió a escucharse.

"_La verdad es que solo un poder neutro puede hacer que esto acabe y solo aquella que lleve la marca podrá soportar lo que se le ha conferido hasta que llegue el momento de darlo a la persona indicada, magia pura y antigua habita en ti, Harry Potter, úsala sabiamente porque después de usada volverá a su guardián…"_

Un rayo de luna iluminó a Reggie haciendo que esta cerrará los ojos y entrará en una especie de trance, comenzó a brillar hasta que de repente sus ojos se posaron en los de Harry y este no pudo dejar de mirar aquellos platinos ojos, en ese preciso instante vio claramente como sus padres se habían sacrificado por él, lo habían hecho porque sabían que en algún lugar estaba "la elegida" y que le daría el poder que Voldemort no pudo obtener, también recordó la historia, que su madre le había contado al momento de cumplir un año…

_Flash Back_

-Querido hijo, en tu cumpleaños número uno he de contarte la historia que debes tener presente cuando el momento llegue, lamentablemente no estaremos para recordártela, así que debes hacerlo solo- Lily estaba sentada en una silla mecedora con Harry en brazos, este jugaba con su cobrizo cabello y al momento de oír aquellas palabras serías miraba a su madre inquieto, como si ya lo supiera todo.

_Tú eres el único que puede vencer a Lord Voldemort, para ello se ha liberado la magia mas pura que hay, es neutra, más la historia se desvía y dice que es buena, para que la gente mala se desanime a buscarla…y hasta ahora ha funcionado. Hijo "Ella" vendrá a ti y en el momento en que la luna brille como plata y alumbre mas de tres planetas en línea será el momento en que debas luchar, la magia que se le ha conferido a la guardiana solo se puede usar una vez por individuo, y tu eres el elegido y todo el mundo lo sabrá porque él te ha de marcar, se valiente, no te rindas y siempre recuerda que "ella" te protegerá, más no caigas en sus encantos porque luego desaparecerá, cuando su misión esté cumplida deberá marchar y cumplir una segunda misión… la historia de la segunda misión la sabrás tú, hijo mío y la haz de contar a quien sea el próximo elegido (o elegida), cuando sea el momento justo, como ahora te lo cuento yo a ti, recuerda confiar en los guardianes, pues desde el comienzo estarán contigo y lo estarán hasta el fin, la herramienta que habita en ti para usar la magia que se te ha de confiar solo podrás usarla una sola vez porque luego ha de pasar a quien deba llevar a cabo la segunda misión._

-Recuerda esto Harry, se que podrás-Lily se levantó con Harry en brazos y lo deposito en la cuna, en ese instante llegó su padre, se acercó a la cuna y acaricio a Harry con dulzura. –Te amo, Hijo. –Dijo este con tristeza, y besó a Harry en la frente, luego miró a su esposa y ambos salieron de la habitación, dejando a un bebé, al parecer…a su suerte.

_Fin del flash back_

Harry regresó a la realidad, no necesitaba ver más, pues el ya sabía lo que seguía, cayó de bruces en el suelo, quería rendirse, sentía un peso sobre él que no podía soportar, cerró los ojos, pero fue un error, pues los recuerdos y las palabras de su madre vinieron a él, le golpearon con tanta fuerza que abrió los ojos de golpe, se incorporó lentamente y dirigió su mirada a Ron y Ginny que se abrazaban asustados.

-Los guardianes- susurró Harry mientras los miraba fijamente

Ron y Ginny miraron a Harry, al parecer no le había sucedido nada, pero se dieron cuenta que sus ojos se habían vuelto del color de los de Reggie, que ahora yacía en el suelo, con el cabello de nuevo corto y castaño y su uniforme de Hogwarts, se hallaba detrás de Harry, pero este no volteó si quiera a mirarla, solo avanzó hacia sus mejores amigos.

-Gracias por estar conmigo de principio a fin, protéjanla, pues es su misión- Harry miró al cielo y vio el intenso brillo de la luna y también vio como tres planetas estaban totalmente alineados, caminó hacía donde él sabía debía estar él, dejando atrás a dos personas confundidas. –Traeré a Hermione de Vuelta Ron, lo prometo.-Dijo Harry antes de echar a correr y desaparecer.

-¡Desapareció! Ron ¿Qué está pasando¿Qué fue todo eso que vimos?-Ginny estaba asustada y se aferraba a Ron fuertemente.

-Tranquila Ginny, todo estará bien…confiemos en Harry…ahora, hagamos lo que nos corresponde. –Ginny solo asintió, ya más calmada por las palabras de su hermano.

Las manos de Reggie se apoyaron en los hombros de Ron y Ginny, haciendo que estos giraran sorprendidos.

-Es la hora y Harry debe hacerlo solo, más debo estar allí pues Nivie debe volver a mí.

-¿Nivie? Inquirió Ron confundido

-Es el nombre que se le ha dado a lo que Harry posee ahora, una extraña magia neutra muy poderosa, la única capaz de acabar con Voldemort.

-Yo…yo escuché lo que la madre de Harry le decía en la noche de su primer cumpleaños… –Dijo Ginny dubitativa- …Mi hermano también lo escuchó, así que sabemos lo que hay que hacer.

-Ustedes no son mis guardianes- Dijo Reggie determinante. –Son los guardianes del siguiente…-pero Reggie se desplomó inconsciente, al parecer débil, así que los pelirrojos no supieron cual siguiente.

-¡REGGIE!-Gritaron los chicos, pero fue Ron quien la alzó en brazos y se dirigió con ella al mismo sitio donde Harry había desaparecido.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-Vaya, vaya, vaya Harry, que tonto, haz vuelto… aunque sabes que morirás-Dijo Voldemort con parsimonia

-Yo nunca escapo de los problemas- Harry miró a voldemort desafiante, pero la verdad era que, la confusión inundaba su cabeza, no sabía como ni cuando usar aquel "poder" que Reggie le había concedido.

-¿Es que acaso crees que esto es un problema nada más?-Voldemort rió malévolamente

-Si, de hecho si-Harry sonrió-Un problema que pronto acabaré

-Entonces seamos buenos rivales-Dijo Voldemort levantando su varita, Harry previniendo lo que iba a hacer se le adelantó.

-¡Púdrete Voldemort! No me harás hacer nada, en especial cuando no tienes a nadie a tu lado

-¡Oh! Claro que si lo haré y… ¿Quién te dijo que estaba solo?- En ese instante aparecieron muchas capas, todas de mortifagos y fue en ese momento cuando Harry sintió a Nivie correr por sus venas.

-Nivie…-Susurró Harry

-¿Qué haz dicho?-preguntó Voldemort temeroso, pues Harry tenía la mirada gacha y un extraño viento movía su cabello, lo curioso es que él no lo sentía.

Harry levantó la mirada y la clavó en Voldemort. –He dicho ¡Nivie!-Al decir eso estiró sus brazos y como si un campo de fuerza se tratase expulso a los mortifagos lejos de aquel lugar. –Se dice que tenemos que estar solos…Voldie- Se atrevió a decir Harry en tono burlón.

-_"Cruccio"_-Gritó voldemort, pero el hechizo rebotó hacia si mismo y en ese instante sintió todo el dolor que había causado, desde sus primeras victimas hasta las más recientes, esto lo hizo flaquear pero no rendirse. –Mal… ¡maldito Potter! Harry sonrió con malicia.

-¿Qué pasa¿No te gusta esa sensación? Imagino que a tus victimas tampoco.

Cuando el dolor cesó Voldemort volvió a tomar su varita, pero Harry con un movimiento de su mano la hizo volar lejos.

-Haz de usar tu magia Voldemort, así como yo usaré la mía. –Dicho esto la varita de Harry también salió volando siguiendo la dirección que la de voldemort.

-¡Ja! Tampoco tienes varita-Dijo Voldemort infantilmente. Harry le miró patéticamente y esta mirada hizo que Voldemort temiera pues al ver esa mirada plateada se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido, lo que él no pudo conseguir, lo había conseguido Potter, pero no iba a rendirse, todo lo que él sabía era suficiente para vencer aquello.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ron, Ginny y una inconsciente Reggie se hallaban bajo un árbol, ya que algo les impedía acercarse más a aquel lugar, de repente Reggie abrió los ojos y miró en dirección donde se encontraban Harry y Voldemort, estiró los brazos como esperando algo.

-¿Reggie, estas bien?-Inquirió Ron quitándole el cabello del rostro

-Ron, mira- Ginny le señalo el cielo dos varitas venían hacia Reggie como si las hubiera invocado con el _"accio"_-¡Nos Darán!-Exclamó Ginny al tiempo que Reggie se levantaba mirando las varitas, Ron se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó, ambos cerraron los ojos

-Tranquilos, las varitas me buscaban- Dijo la melodiosa vos de Reggie.

Al abrir los ojos Ron y Ginny se llevaron una sorpresa, Reggie había vuelto a aquel estado en el que había estado cuando le cedió a Harry su poder, su cabello plateado casi blanco y sus ojos de igual color intimidaban, pero a Ron y Ginny no les inspiró miedo, se levantaron y miraron a Reggie.

-¿Por qué te sucede eso?-Se atrevió a preguntar Ron

-Por qué Nivie me llama, ya va siendo hora de que vuelva a mí, tomen-Reggie extendió dos varitas idénticas a los chicos, guárdenlas hasta que sea hora de que vuelvan a su mago.

-¡Esta es la varita de Harry!-Exclamó Ginny alarmada.

-No, de hecho es la de Voldemort, la de Harry la tiene Ron.

Ron miró la varita que tenía entre sus manos y la estrechó dando a entender con eso que protegería esa varita con su vida.

-Ustedes saben que hacer, ahora ¡Háganlo!-Diciendo esto Reggie desapareció dejando tras ella una cortina de humo blanco.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Una batalla se libraba entre Harry y Voldemort, de sus manos salían cientos de hechizos y de sus bocas palabras inentendibles.

-Ya me cansé ¡esto es el fin!- Dijo Harry al tiempo que levantaba las manos y estas empezaban a brillar, las apuntó hacia Voldemort y un rayo plata salió de estas dándole de lleno en el pecho.

-¡este no es el fin! Yo gana… ¡NO!- gritó Voldemort lo que conjuró Harry le dio tan fuerte que sintió como se desvanecía. – ¡Yo volveré!- Fue lo último que este dijo y con vos distorsionada antes de que una luz blanca lo iluminara todo, haciendo que Harry se cubriera los ojos, luego una explosión lo hizo volar, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente a metros de donde antes se encontraban él y Voldemort luchando. Reggie apareció de la nada en el airé y descendió lentamente hasta quedar frente a Harry quien abrió los ojos.

-Lo has logrado- tanto Reggie como Harry sonrieron-ahora es tiempo de que Nivie vuelva a mí- Harry sintió una debilidad infinita entonces, rendido ante aquel agotamiento cayó al suelo, Reggie se acercó y poniendo una mano sobre el pecho de Harry sintió como Nivie volvía a ella, luego acarició con dulzura el cabello de Harry, se levantó y le dio la espalda.

0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Lo tengo!- Dijo Ginny después de pensarlo unos instantes- Si todo va como esperamos hay una ultima cosa por hacer.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Ron mirando la varita de Harry.

-Si Harry logra vencer a Voldemort una varita sobra, pero la varita no puede destruirse.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- volvió a preguntar Ron, esta ves mirando a su hermana.

-Aunque suene estupido y absurdo hay que unir las varitas.

-¿Eh? Aaaa ya entiendo, si Harry tiene su varita ¿Quién tendría la de Voldemort? Pues él mismo ¿no? Pero él ya tiene la suya propia, que casualmente es igual a la de voldemort…-

-Es porque son Hermanas…-

-Entonces tienen que volverse una, porque Voldemort puede volver, y si eso sucediese no tendría varita para defenderse, lo cual lo pone en desventaja, Harry tendría las dos varitas fundidas en una sola y eso le daría el doble de poder. La cuestión es como hacerlo-De repente Ron se dio cuenta de la anonadada mirada de Ginny y de todo lo que había dicho. –No se de donde saque todo eso, pero es verdad.

Ginny parpadeó y luego asintió. –Imagino que debe ser porque tenemos tanto que ver en esto como Harry, ahora para fundir las varitas y hacer una sola, solo hay que alzarlas y decir, _"Diluve ses luum"_-Ginny también se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo que no sabía pero que era verdad, Ron no reprochó ni preguntó nada solo se limitó a hacer lo que ella había dicho, Levantó la varita al mismo tiempo que Ginny la de Voldemort y al tiempo se oyeron sus voces decir:

-_"Diluve ses luum"_-Las varitas saltaron de sus manos y se alzaron en el aire, empezaron a girar en un mismo eje y cada vez aumentaba mas su velocidad, chispas doradas salpicaron de estas y giraron tan rápido que no se distinguía la una de la otra y así como eso empezó terminó, las varitas dejaron de girar y una única varita fue la que cayó al suelo, Ron la recogió.

-¡Mira!- Ginny señaló y Ron siguió con la mirada y vio como una luz blanca aumentaba, luego se escuchó una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar y el suelo, Ron y Ginny cayeron al suelo.

_To be continue…_

* * *

N/A: Lo siento, lo siento lo siento, no fue mi intencion! pero ya estaba muy largo el capi, Ojalá y les haya gustado, esta a punto de acabar, los quiero muchisimo, ahora voy con los reviews.

Biank Weasley: Pues me atrevo, me atrevo y me vuelvo a atrever ¿como las ves:P jajajajaja xDDDDD la kiero mucho espero este capitulo sea de su agrado, comase las unias mientras espera el otro ¡PORKE VOLVI A HACERLO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! tkm Manita mosha mm

Piby Weasley: Hola Piby ¡ke linda ke me dejas review:) pues mira la cosa esta bien misteriosa, espero esto le haya aclarado alguna dudita jiji aun kedan dos capitulos, allí todo se termina de aclarar nn

Gracias a los que leen y no dejan reviews, ojalá dejn alguno... algun dia... en algun momento... en algun cap...

Los veo en el proximo capi nn


	15. Destinos Opuestos

**Una Historia Distinta**

_-¡Mira!- Ginny señaló y Ron siguió con la mirada y vio como una luz blanca aumentaba, luego se escuchó una fuerte explosión que hizo temblar y el suelo, Ron y Ginny cayeron al suelo…_

**Destinos Opuestas**

**(Capitulo 20)**

Harry despertó y vio a Reggie de espaldas, se levantó y la agarró por un hombro y lentamente le dio vuelta.

-¿En serio, todo acabó?

-Si... pero queda algo más por hacer.-Reggie miró a Harry y luego bajó la vista y Harry también, vio en los brazos de Reggie una copa de plata tapada con una tapa del mismo material pero incrustada de diamantes.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó Harry

-Luego te lo explico, ahora hay que buscar a Hermione.

-¡HERMIONE¡Le prometí a Ron que la encontraría! Ahora que Voldemort no está… ¿como voy a encontrarla?-Harry se llevó las manos al rostro y luego las deslizó por su cabello al tiempo que alzaba la cara el cielo.

-Harry¿olvidas que los mortifagos están allí?-Reggie señaló hacia la derecha y Harry al seguir la dirección del dedo de Reggie vio como los mortifagos lanzaban hechizos a un escudo, un escudo del cual Harry no se había percatado, comenzó a caminar y al llegar al borde del escudo lo tocó, los mortifagos dejaron de lanzar maleficios y miraron a Harry con caras de espanto, y luego todos como si lo hubieran ensayado se alzaron la manga del brazo izquierdo y se miraron ese mismo brazo y luego miraron a Harry horrorizado, pero el ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, había ido caminando y ahora estaba frente a Peter Pettigrew y más rápido que un rayo Harry atravesó el escudo con una mano y agarró a colagusano para luego pasarlo a su lado del escudo, recordó que no tenía varita, pero no le importaba, no la necesitaba.

-¡Donde está Hermione!-exclamó Harry acorralando a colagusano contra el piso

-Donde está mi señor-Contestó colagusano mirando para todos lados.

-Muerto… ¡MUERTO!-Harry agarró por el cuello a colagusano y empezó a zarandearlo. -¡Donde está! Sino me lo dices tu serás el primero de todos ellos en morir.-Amenazó Harry.

Colagusano al ver la ira en los verdes ojos de Harry estiró una mano y al instante apareció Hermione.

-¡Allí esta su sangre sucia! Escoria del mundo en que vivi…-Harry noqueo a colagusano de un solo golpe para luego ir a ver a Hermione la cual estaba inconciente.

-Herms ¡Herms¡HERMS! Despierta por favor- Harry le daba pequeños golpecitos en la mejilla

-¡Enérvate!- Reggie había llegado junto a Harry y conjuró el hechizo para que Hermione reaccionara y este fue infalible, lentamente Hermione abrió los ojos y al ver a Harry le abrazó y empezó a llorar

-Tranquila Herms, todo acabó, él se ha ido, lo hemos destruido. -Hermione se separó de Harry bruscamente y lo miró. -¿Es verdad¿Ya no está?

-Si Hermy, Harry lo logró- Reggie la cual estaba en su estado natural, le sonreía a Hermione, la cual la miró y le sonrió también, luego Miró a Harry y volvió a abrazarlo.

-¿Dónde están Ron y Ginny?-Preguntó Hermione de repente.

-¡Hay que irlos a buscar! –Contestó Harry, Reggie asintió, Ayudó a levantar a Hermione mientras Harry se levantaba solo y echaron a correr.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ron despertó y vio que estaba todo lleno de tierra, se hallaba en el mismo lugar pues el paisaje no había cambiado, miró a su alrededor y vio a Ginny inconsciente aun, se acercó a su hermana y la hizo reaccionar, Ginny abrió los ojos y vio a su hermano, pero luego desorbitó la mirada y le señaló a Ron y este giró la cabeza para ver la varita de Harry Flotando en el aire y despidiendo destellos rojos, de repente se vio una silueta negra que pasaba encima de ellos y agarraba la varita, se escucharon unos _"¡ay!" "auch" "Ahhhgr" _y segundos después Ginny y Ron vieron como los arbustos se movía, Ginny se aferró a Ron y este tragó con dificultad, los arbustos se seguían moviendo y de repente Harry Salió de ellos con la ropa rota y un par de rasguños en la cara.

-¡Harry!- Ginny se levantó y corrió a hacia Harry y lo abrazó- oh! Harry temí tanto que te fuera a suceder algo malo.-Dijo Ginny entre sollozos

-¡Ron!-Hermione apareció tras el y este al verla se levantó y la abrazó de la forma mas tierna que alguien puede abrazar a alguien.

-Herms…Te amo…nunca más dejaré que te alejes de mí.

-También te amo Ron, te amo como no tienes idea.-Hermione miró a Ron y vio que silenciosas lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, las besó y luego besó a Ron en los labios tiernamente y de sus ojos también salieron lagrimas. –Ron tuve tanto miedo, colagusano iba a matarme pero justo cuando iba a conjurar el hechizo desapareció me quedé en no se donde…. Estaba tan oscuro, Ron…

-Shhh- Ron puso un dedo sobre los labios de Hermione. –No digas más, olvídalo… así será mejor- Ron besó de nuevo a Herms y la abrazó como alguien que protege a un tesoro… y eso era lo que Hermione era para Ron, su tesoro.

Reggie, que veía todo tuvo que carraspear, ya no estaban en el mismo sitio, se encontraban en la casa de los gritos, nadie preguntó como habían llegado allí, pues ya sabían que eso era obra de Reggie, pero no solo ellos cinco estaban allí sino también el profesor Dumbledore, Sirius y Draco.

-¡Reggie!- Dijeron Dumbledore y Sirius a la vez y antes de que alguien dijera algo la abrazaron

-Abuelo… Padre… ¡me aprietan!

-Oh! Lo siento mucho disculpa, es que estaba tan preocupado por ti… no quiero que te vayas…

-Aun no lo haré, Padre

-¿Te iras?-Preguntó Dumbledore, pero Reggie no contestó, simplemente se alejo y se situó frente a todos para poderlos ver.

-Ha llegado la hora de hacer la ultima parte del ritual -Dijo Reggie mirando a todos los presentes. –Todos los que estamos aquí, estamos por una razón, ahora quiero que vean esto. Reggie abrió los brazos y de la nada apareció la misma copa que Harry había visto en el campo donde venció a Voldemort.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntaron todos a coro.

-Eso es la copa mística que guarda la esencia del señor tenebroso.-Draco fue el que habló y al instante todos lo miraron.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Preguntó Ron.

-Solo lo se, Weasley –Draco miró a Ron y luego a Reggie.

-Si, Draco, eso mismo es…-contestó Reggie antes de que Ron y Draco se pusieran a discutir. -Lo que hay que hacer ahora es proteger la copa, hasta que nazca el elegido para destruirla, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, acérquense por favor. –Los chicos lo hicieron y se situaron alrededor de la copa que flotaba entre ellos. –Padre, Abuelo, Draco, vean lo que vean no se muevan ni hagan nada.- Los tres hombres asintieron y se quedaron donde estaban.

-Alguno de ustedes posee la fuerza para que el elegido nazca, eso no sucederá ahora claro, pero para sellar la copa y protegerla en un lugar seguro necesitamos llamar a los guardianes adecuados, y para ello ustedes ahora pongan su mano derecha sobre la copa, no la toquen ni tampoco se toquen entre ustedes. –Los cuatro chicos hicieron lo que Reggie dijo y cuando Reggie situó su mano sobre la copa empezó a hacer frió, el cabello de las chicas empezó a ondear y los cinco chicos sintieron como sus pies despegaban del suelo y en menos de un parpadeo ya no estaban en la casa de los gritos.

-¡Donde han ido¿Qué les sucedió?- Draco se alarmó e intentó moverse pero Sirius lo detuvo.

-Muchacho, no te muevas, ella te lo dijo ¿no?

-Si pero…

-Pero nada, quédate quieto- Sirius miró a Draco y este asintió.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Los cinco chicos miraban a su alrededor sorprendidos, estaban en una especie de cueva, era hermosa, su piedra parecía haber sido tallada y el sonido del agua era tranquilizante, la copa seguía flotando aunque ellos ya no tuvieran la mano sobre ella, miraban la cueva anonadados, era fascinante.

-¿Dónde estamos?-Preguntó Ron

-No lo se- Contestó Reggie.

-¡Miren!-Dijo Hermione

-¡Nos rodean!-Exclamó Ginny asustada

-Son los pegasos, Reggie, te están buscando. –Dijo Harry, viendo como los pegasos los rodeaban.

Reggie se acercó a uno de ellos y este la miró y cuando Reggie estuvo cerca, el pegaso se paró en sus patas traseras y batió las alas y segundos después era un apuesto joven con el cabello plateado y marcas en la cara.

-¡Que demonios…!-Exclamó Ron

-¡Miren! Todos se transforman dijo Hermione viendo como cada pegazo se convertía en un hombre o en una mujer de cabello plateado.

-Se parecen a Reggie cuando se transforma –Dijo Harry viendo a las personas que los rodeaban.

-Bienvenida Nivie- Dijo el joven a Reggie

-¿Bienvenida¿Bienvenida a donde¿Tu quien eres¡Y yo no soy Nivie¡Soy Reggie!

El joven miró a Reggie y sonrió. –Haz venido a hacer algo, hazlo… y se te será revelado el secreto, todo lo que buscas todas las respuestas te serán concedidas.- Reggie miró al joven extrañada, tan extrañada como sus cuatro amigos, pero al prestar atención a la cueva vio detrás de aquel joven una silueta, era la forma de la copa.

-Adelante… -dijo el joven- Sabes lo que tienes que hacer.- Reggie lo miró y sonrió y luego miró a los chicos.

-Hemos llegado al lugar correcto- Dijo mientras se acercaba a la copa, se situó detrás de ella mirando hacia la silueta. –Miren…-Todos miraron hacia donde Reggie señaló y sonrieron, sabiendo que era allí donde la copa debía reposar hasta que naciera el elegido, todas las personas de cabello plateado se tomaron de la mano y los miraron sonriendo Harry, Ron, Hermione Ginny y Reggie los miraron y asintieron sonriendo y empezaron a caminar, Reggie dirigía la copa hacia delante y cuando llegaron al final del circulo de "pegasos" vieron que el espacio era exacto para tres personas, el joven que le habló a Reggie tomó la mano de Harry y la persona del otro lado tomó la mano de Ginny estos miraron a los muchachos y luego le agarraron las manos a Reggie, esta frunció el seño pero lego vio que Ron y Hermione seguían avanzando y se quedó agarrada de la mano cerrando el circulo.

Ron y Herms seguían caminando tras la copa hasta que llegaron a la paredes donde encajaba la copa, los dos al tiempo la tomaron la copa y con todo el cuidado y precisión la encajaron en el hoyo, al instante medio tembló y la copa destelló y luego ya no se veía plata sino del mismo material de la cueva.

-Lo Han hecho, han protegido la esencia de Voldemort –Susurró Reggie sonriendo. –Ellos son los guardianes de la copa.

-Correcto y no lo hubieran logrado sino fuera por ti

Harry, Ginny y Reggie miraron al joven y Ron y Hermione se les unieron.

-¿Qué acabamos de Hacer?- Preguntó Hermione.

-Eso lo saben ustedes- Dijo el Joven

-¿Tu quien eres¿Ustedes quienes son?- Preguntó Harry

-Yo soy Nibloy y ellos son… son la Hermandad de guardianes de la luz.

-Tu… ustedes se parecen a Reggie- Dijo Harry

-No, no nos parecemos a ella, ella pertenece a esta Hermandad y es hora de que se una, su nombre no es Reggie, es Nivie.

-¡Un momento¿Nivie¿Hermandad¡Que rayos es todo esto!

-Nosotros aparecemos en forma de pegaso cuando alguien debe unirse ya a nosotros, toma mi mano. –Nibloy le extendió la mano a Reggie y esta lo miró y luego la tomó, al instante volvió a cambiar y su marca en la mejilla brilló, las marcas de Nibloy también brillaron mostrando en sus mejillas y en su frente unas V con las puntas apuntando hacia adentro. (N/A: tomen como referencia la nariz, imagínense que las puntas de la V apuntan hacia esta).

-También tienes marcas- Dijo Reggie sorprendida

-Todos las tenemos y todas son diferentes, ahora vuelve con ellos.

Reggie soltó la mano de Nibloy y se acercó a sus amigos aun con su cabello blanco, sus ojos aclarados y su marca brillando y sin darse cuenta estaban de nuevo en la casa de los gritos.

-Aquí estamos, he venido a dejar a los guardianes en su lugar y a despedirme.- Reggie sonrió a su Abuelo, a Sirius y a Draco.

-¿Despedirte¿No pensaras volver no?- Dijo Harry asustado

-Si, volveré… ustedes ya han cumplido su misión, ahora su nueva misión es vivir feliz, yo siempre estaré con ustedes

-Te extrañaremos- Dijo Ginny llorando y la abrazó. –Comprendo que tienes que irte, pero Harry te extrañará, todos los haremos.- A Reggie se le humedecieron los ojos ante aquel gesto.

-¡Reg! Haz sido una gran amiga… escríbeme- Dijo Herms

-Les escribiré a todos, tu has sido mi mejor amiga Hermy, gracias. –Reggie y Hermione se abrazaron y Reggie derramó lágrimas.

-¡Hey¡Reggie! Se un bonito pegaso, tal vez algún día estés en el bosque prohibido y me de por montar alguno, quizá seas tu.- Dijo Ron tratando de reír, pero no pudo, también la abrazo.

-Padre, no puedes venir, pero siempre estaré contigo, en tu corazón, entiende que tengo que ir.

-Lo entiendo, te extrañaré. ¿Me escribirás?

-Lo haré- Reggie abrazó a Sirius y este rompió en llanto.

-Abuelo…

-No digas nada Reggie, solo haz lo que debes- Dumbledore también abrazó a Su nieta y luego la miró tiernamente- Cuídate mucho.

-Si, lo haré.- Reggie miró a Draco. –Tu tienes un motivo de estar aquí, alguien necesita enseñarte lo que es el bien, el amor y todas esas cosas buenas… ¿Vendrías conmigo?

Draco miró a Reggie, desconcertado, de todas las personas existentes llevaría con ellas a la peor. -Yo… si… si quiero ir.

Se abrió un portal y Reggie caminó hacia el acompañada de Draco y antes de irse, se volvió, los miró a todos y se dio cuenta que no se había despedido de Harry.

-Harry… busca lo que tanto quieres, pero quiero que sepas que eso no soy yo… te amo

-Reggie… yo…-Pero Harry no pudo terminar de hablar porque Reggie y Draco pasaron el portal y este se cerró al instante.

-¿Y ahora que?- Pregunto Ron viendo como Ginny se acercaba a Harry y le daba palmaditas de consuelo en la espalda, Herms abrazó a Ron.

-Ahora solo nos queda volver a Hogwarts y empezar una vida sin Voldemort.

-Son destinos sopuestos, nunca más le volveremos a ver, ella vino a cumplir con algo y lo ha hecho…la voy a extrañar mucho- Dijo Harry con melancolía mientras caminaba con Ginny al lado hacia Hogwarts, caminaba hacia una nueva vida, igual que todos.

_**FIN**_

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Pss Hola¿que tal? me extrañaron? eso espero, pues bien aqui está el capitulo final, espero les hay gustado y si hay algun errorcillo x allí disculpenme n.n

Emanita piciosaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa kiero agradecerte por estar conmigo kiero ke sepas ke te kelo mucho y asias n.n ojalá este capi tew haya gustado... me pregunto si será necesario el epilogo, tu ke dices?

¿Quieren epilogo? weno dejen Review con su respuesta :D


End file.
